They always wanted to be more
by naley12
Summary: Nathan and Haley were best friends. Neither of them knew how the other really felt about them until one game changed everything between them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Big thank you to cutey_fruity for all your help.

They always wanted to be more

Nathan and Haley have been best friends for the last for four years; some would have even called them soul mate. They were friends all the way through junior high and honestly that got on together like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They spent all their time together, in school, tutoring and outside of school. Everyone thought they would be the perfect couple. Even if now, they were just best friends. Neither of them could admit to the other how felt.

Nathan Scott is the star of the Tree Hill Ravens, good looking, does okay with school work. Most of all Nathan Scott had strong feelings for his best friend, Haley James, the girl who was known as the school nerd period. But to him, she was the most beautiful, kind and caring young lady you would ever want to meet. He was secretly starting to fall in love; he was scared to admit to Haley just how exactly he felt. He just didn't want the ruin there friendship. He would rather have a solid friendship with her. Than confessing his feeling to her and ruining everything they ever had.

Haley James is the officially nerd of Tree Hill High, pretty, book worm and smartest girl in school. Unknown to Nathan, Haley had felt the same feeling for him; she was also too scared of her feeling to admit that she too was falling in love with Nathan. He was the sexiest, friendly and down to earth guy she had ever got to know. Over that last few months her feeling for him increased rapidly, as they began to spend more time than usual together. She was in two minds, if she should admit her feelings or stay silent.

It was now Friday afternoon; Haley was sitting in the tutoring centre doing her school work. She was waiting for Nathan to finish with basketball practice, so that he could give her a ride home. Over the course of the week it seemed that they were both so busy, they didn't get much too together, only when Haley was tutoring him in their study classes during the week. She had been missing him so much during the week, she found herself dreaming about him and thinking about him all the time. Really, all she really wanted was to take him in her arms and kiss him next time she saw him, she knew that wasn't going to happen since he didn't feel the same way.

.

Once practice was over Nathan came to meet Haley at the tutoring centre to take her home for the day. When he got there he offered to carry Haley's bag out to the car, since no one was around he took a leap of faith putting his arm around her waist as they walked to the car. In that moment Haley could feel her body temperature rising just from the feel of his hand on her back. She smiled up at him when they got to his car; he safely drove her home in comfortable silent. So they could start their weekend.

When they arrived outside Haley's house, he turned to talk to her before so got out of the car. So, "there is a basket game tonight he announced.

She looked over at him said "I know there is".

Nathan let out a small laugh, "so are you coming or what?"

Haley paused for a few seconds before answering, "No sorry I can't tonight, I will see you tomorrow". At that she got out of the car walking up to her house. Leaving Nathan sitting wondering why his best friend didn't want to come and watch him playing basketball tonight.

Xxx

Xxxxxxx

On his drive home, Nathan couldn't help but wonder why Haley had she said no to coming to the basketball game tonight. For as long as they have been friends she had always come to his games, either home or away. He couldn't help but think, something changed in her mind about him over the last week as they had more time to themselves to think about their lives without each other. Honestly, the reality of not having Haley in his life scared the hell out of him. The whole way home he was trying to figure out what he had done to make Haley be so distant from him not want to come tonight.

Xxx

Xxxxxxx

When Haley got home say ok to her parents before going straight up to her bedroom. She sat on her bed for what seemed liked for ages thinking about what just happened with Nathan. Deep down inside she feel guilty for saying No to Nathan just leaving him sitting there wondering. She didn't know herself why she had turned him down. This started to make her think that she wasn't going to be able to hide her feeling anymore. She spent the rest of her evening sitting on her bed trying to do some school work. Instead her mind keep going back to Nathan and what happened earlier in the day. She kept replaying these thoughts in her mind until she fell asleep thinking of Nathan.

Xxx

Xxxxxxx

That evening after the basketball game, the Tree high Ravens won. Nathan went home still worrying about what Haley was thinking. Shortly after he showered and got changed, he decided to go to bed and go round to Haley's home to speak to her in the morning. He too fell asleep dreaming about what his life what be like if Haley knew about his real feelings for her.

Early the next morning Nathan woke up and got dressed, went straight over to Haley's house. When he arrived he knocked the door before Lydia open it.

"Good Morning, Nathan."

Nathan smiled back and said "Good Morning." When he followed Lydia into the living room she told him that Haley was still upstairs sleeping. Nathan was a little shocked by this as she is usually a morning person.

He gave Lydia a concerned looked. "Lydia, was everything okay with Haley when she came home yesterday?"

Lydia shook her head "No Nathan, she went straight up to her room and stayed there the rest of the evening.

Nathan started to get a little worried thinking it was something he had done to make her act this way.

Lydia could see the change of expression on his face "Nathan is there something going on with my daughter that I need to know about?"

Nathan started to become a little uneasy as he admit want to admit his feelings for Haley. He just looked nervously at Lydia "Sorry, I'm not really sure what is going on with her. She didn't even want to come to the basketball game last night when I asked. I will try to find out what is going on."

Lydia smiled back at Nathan "Thank you, can go on up into her room and wake her up please."

Nathan nodded at the older woman did as was told.

Xxx

Xxxxxxx

Nathan walked up the stairs to Haley's room; he took a deep breath before he reached out to open the door to walk into her room. When he walked into her room he stood at the end of her bed just watching her. She was the most peaceful sleeper that he had ever seen.

After a few minutes of watching her sleep he moved to sit on the edge on her bed, he leaned in to her whispered in her ear.

"Hey beautiful, wake up."

Haley started to move a little when she heard Nathan whisper in her ear. Just before he moved away completely, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

As she his lips gently against her cheek she realized that there was someone else in her room. After a few minutes she rubbed her eyes and eventually she saw him sitting on the edge of her bed. She was a little confused to see him there and she wanted to ask him what exactly he was doing.

Once Haley fully woke up, she looked up at Nathan and asked "What exactly are you doing in my room?" Feeling so uncomfortably, that her best friend who she had feeling for was in her room, watching her sleep and to make matters worse had kissed her on the cheek.

Nathan looked down at her nervously and started to fidget before he tried to answer her question. He finally looked her in the eyes and said "Ummm. Your mom asked me to come up and wake you up for her". He was secretly praying that Haley did go on and to ask him why he had kissed her on the cheek. If Haley had asked him that question, he knew that he wasn't ready to answer that question or have that conversation with Haley just yet.

Just as Haley was about to ask him another question she heard Lydia," Haley is Nathan staying for breakfast?"

"Yes" Haley yelled back as she started to get out of bed walking over to her closet.

Nathan stood up and walked about over to the door turned to her and said "I will wait downstairs for you while you get ready, is there anything you want me to tell your mom you want to eat?" he asked.

Haley smiled back over at him and nodded "pancakes, please." she said.

Nathan left her in her room to get ready and he went on downstairs to tell Lydia what Haley and he wanted for breakfast, pancakes.

Haley was standing in her closet trying to decide what outfit to wear for the day. While deciding her thoughts kept going back to what Nathan had said just minutes earlier. She stood there for a few minutes smiling thinking, that she liked the idea that Nathan thought she was beautiful. As this thought took over her mind she decided to take her time getting ready. She picked a simple outfit of a light blue cotton jumper, skinny black jeans and black pumps. To add to her appearance before going back downstairs to see Nathan, she did her make up that was also simple to bring out the colour of her eyes. After she was fully ready she looked at herself in the mirror hoping that when Nathan seen her, he would think that she was once again beautiful. Just having that thought cross her mind made her temperature raise; she got warm tingly feeling in her heart revealing her strong feeling for Nathan again.

Xxx

Xxxxxxx

This was my first go at write. So please review, tell what you loved or hated and all ideas welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Big thank you to cutey_fruity for all your help.

Thank you for all the reviews in the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much.

Chapter 2

They always wanted to be more

Haley came downstairs to find Nathan already sitting at the kitchen table eating his pancakes. Lydia gave Haley her plate of pancakes before leaving to go to work. Haley took her plate of food before sitting down at the table across from Nathan. He smiled over at her as she sat eating her breakfast and they made some light conversation as they were eating together.

While they were eating Haley felt like she was under his intense gaze as he wanted her.

Shortly after Haley finished her breakfast she walked over to wash her dishes. Nathan came up behind her a few minutes after, set his plate on the side board. Before putting his hands around her waist and leaning in to whisper in her ear "You look beautiful, Hales". She felt his hot breathe against her neck as he spoke and her cheek started heating up from the close contact behind them. At the same time Nathan rubbed his hand over the skin of her stomach where her jumper had risen up.

The way Nathan touched her made Haley feel like it was making it hard for her to focus on what she was actually trying to do. Just for a few minutes she got lost in Nathan's touch, as he rubbed along her stomach just above her jeans.

When she regained her focused she looked up at Nathan asking him "What are you doing?"

He totally avoided the question by looking back at her "I'm helping you wash the breakfast dishes" he said, stating the obvious. While now kicking himself in the inside thinking that he had gone a little too far by touching her in that way. Yet again Haley didn't seem to be objecting to what he was doing. He was so sure that she actually got lost in the moment with him. That now gave him the biggest urge just to turn her round and give her the most intense kiss he could.

Haley did not want to push the question any more than she had to, in fear of starting an argument with her best friend. Just the way Nathan was acting and the words he was saying made her feel all warm inside, like her heart was beating out of her chest. She also couldn't get over the fact that Nathan had once again called her beautiful. She was beginning to wonder how their week of hardly seeing each other had made him change, in wanting to act in such a caring and loving way. Almost like he was treating her like a girlfriend. That though quickly left her mind, there was no way she though that Nathan would see her has girlfriend material.

Xxx

Xxxxxxx

Later that afternoon they were sitting together on the sofa watching a film on the television. Once again Nathan had his arm around her waist rubbing his finger top up and down her side, feeling the softness of her skin. He was too busy watching the film with Haley, to realise that his hand went too far down into her jeans. So he quickly removed his hand to rest on his lap.

Haley soon after realised he had stopped she Looked up at him and said "Why did you stop?"

Nathan gave her a questionable look, "Oh I thought that I was making you feel uncomfortable. So I just decided to stop". He could see the disappointment in Haley face from the way she was looking at him. Honestly, he had no choice than to lie to her, no the off chance that he might reveal how he really felt about her.

Haley just nodded in reply to his answer, finally said "Yeah it was making me feel a little uncomfortable, to be honest kind of overstepping the friendship boundaries". On the inside she knew that she had just completely lied to his face. In a matter of fact, she totally loved the way he was touching her. She hadn't wanted him to stop at all, she wanted him to keep going as the feeling made her feel peaceful and relaxed.

Nathan now felt really guilty for what he had just done because Haley had told him that he had over stepped the friendship boundaries. That was not his intention at all, he just want to be close to the girl he was falling for. So feeling awkward he removed himself for her embrace and looked over to meet her gaze saying "I think maybe I should head home and let you enjoy your afternoon".

As Nathan stood up to leave, Haley sat up and grabbed his hand gently and looks up into his eyes. He gives her a puzzled looked before she says "No Nathan, please stay?... I mean my parents aren't home yet. You know how much I hate to say here on my own, please stay?" She knew it was the only excuse she could use to have Nathan wants to stay with her.

Nathan looked in her eyes about agreeing to stay with her. This time when he sat back down, he sat in the chair across from her. He didn't trust himself to sit down beside her again in that he didn't want to touch her to much again. Haley looked over surprised that he was sitting on the other chair and ask why he was sitting there. He just replied saying "I was giving you more space to relax". Not revealing the real reason as to why he would sit down beside her again.

Haley laughed at his and replied "well I want you to sit beside me like before please?" Nathan could see the wanting look in her eyes. So he got up for the chair and came and sat before her, keeping his hands to himself. Haley was having none of it and moved to put his arm back around her waist resting his hand lower down into her jeans than the last time. She rested her head against his head as they fell asleep together on the sofa.

Couple of hours later Nathan woke up, realising Haley and him fell asleep on the sofa together. He tried his best to get up without her waking up. Once he was up, he put and blanket over her and left her to sleep. I half an hour Haley awoke to realise she was the only in the House began to panic about where Nathan went or what had happened between them

Well there you have my second chapter, hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Big thank you to cutey_fruity for all your help.

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much.

Chapter 3

They always wanted to be more

Haley sat up on the sofa looking around the living room, to try and work out where Nathan had disappeared. When there was no evidence of him being in the living room, she got up and started walking around the downstairs of the house calling out "Nathan, are you here?". She yelled walking down the hall to the stairs.

When she got no reply she went up to her room to find her cell and call Nathan. Just as she called his number, she heard a phone ringing from downstairs. Hearing his cell ring from downstairs confused her, she couldn't find him when she was looking for him downstairs moments earlier.

Xxxxxxxx

Xxxxx

As she arrived downstairs she could smell food coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen to find Nathan setting dinner out on the table. She smiled over at him, "Where did you go? I got scared when I woke up to find you gone. When I called out for you downstairs there was no answer."

Nathan instantly felt guilty for leaving her so worried when he had left her sleeping two hours earlier. He nervously looked back at her, "I went to get you some food, and I thought you may be starving when you woke up."

She was pleased that he was being so thoughtful in wanting to get her food when she woke up. There was still this wondering feeling, as to why he didn't answer his cell when she called him minutes earlier.

"Nathan, why didn't you answer your cell when I called?" she asked innocently wondering.

He was now feeling so guilty for having to lie to her once again, quickly said "Oh it was on silent when you called." He was hoping that she would accept that as his answer because he didn't want to reveal that he was going out of his way to do something nice.

She simply nodded back at him, while walking over into his embrace and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for dinner". After she had kissed him on the cheek, she could have sworn that she heard his cell but she didn't want to push it.

He felt like his cheek was on fire, just by the way she had gently kissed him. This was the first kiss he felt deeply about other than the one he had placed on her cheek that morning. Just few a minutes he let himself enjoy the feel of her lips on his cheek about finding the words to say "You're welcome." Even trying to say them words was hard enough for him, in that moment he wanted to confess his feeling and give Haley the most passionately kiss.

They sat together at the kitchen table talking about the busy week that they had both had in school. As this was the first time they actually got to have a proper conversation with each other like friends. Not have to have the added pressure of trying to keep the true feeling a secret from each other all the time.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

Later that evening they walked down to the lake where they would normally hang out in the summer or at the weekends, if the weather was nice. Tonight was no exception it was a warm May evening and they decided to sit together under the stars. The lake was the place where they would spend most of their time together, if it was talking about life or simply just wanting to spend some friendship time together. The lake was their own special place just for them to share together and no one else.

They cuddled together under the stars, for what seem like ages. In reality it was only about half an hour. Nathan looked up into the night sky and said "Haley can I tell you something?"

"Okay" she said, moving from her position to see his face. He was looking down at her and she was now extremely worried in what he had to say, in case it ruined their whole friendship together.

Still looking into the sky he said "I really missed not getting to see you a lot this week, I missed that."

Nathan words made her feel like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She quickly shook that thought out of her head and laughed. "You got to see me twice this week when I was tutoring you, Nathan."

"That wasn't enough for me; I wanted to see you every day like I normally do. I really missed getting to see you every day." He simply stated

Haley felt butterflies in her stomach from his kind words. She could instantly feel that she was falling more and more in love him. The overwhelming kindness of his words, made it difficult for her to give him a reply. All she could think of doing was moving back into his embrace and hugging him. Finally when her feeling calmed down again she was able to respond and say "Yeah, I missed being with you too this week."

"I don't ever want to be away from you that long ever again". As he was saying these words he was gently rubbing her side. Where he seemed to be placing his hand a lot over the last two days, he knew from early that Haley was okay with him touching her in that special way.

"I don't either" she said, more focused this time as the way Nathan was touching her was making her feel extremely relaxed. She was so relaxed by it that she moved closer into his embrace and gently rubbed her hand along the bottom of his stomach where his shirt had risen up. Just by the way he was touching her back; she knew that he was enjoying the feel of her touching him in that way even if this was the first time she did it to him.

As they were chatting and touching, they were beginning to feel very comfortable in each other embrace. The sexual tension between them was rapidly increasing as they cuddled together and were feeling each other a lot more. They knew now that from that way they were touching their relationship had well and truly broken all friendship boundaries they had together.

Nathan continued rubbing down her side as they sat under the stars looking into the night sky. All of sudden he realised that his hand had gone a little too far, he could feel the underline of her underwear between his finger. Feeling a little awkward he tried removing his hand without Haley noticing where he had just felt. Unfortunately Haley moved slightly while he was trying to get his hand away, he knew that she had realised what had just happened between them.

Haley could feel him moving his hand back up her side; she quickly said "Nathan.. stop!"

Now he was kicking himself on the inside thinking, Haley was totally uncomfortable with what he had just done. He looked down into her eyes "Is everything okay?" Hoping that her answer was yes and she wasn't going to totally freak out at him.

"Yes, everything is fine. I want you put your hand back exactly where it was before." She really wanted him to do what she had asked. She liked the feel of his hand being in such close contact with her body. That it made her feel all warm on the inside, like her skin was on fire on the outside from his touch.

"Are you sure?" he commented already knowing the answer. She wouldn't have asked him to do it with she wasn't uncomfortable with it to begin with.

Haley leans her head against his chest and mumbles "mmhmm" as he places his hand back down where it was before. She moves her own hand across his lower stomach and up chest, wanting to feel every inches of his body.

"It's really beautiful out tonight" Nathan says, as he looks up into the sky and can still feel Haley rubbing tiny circles along his chest as they take in the view together.

Haley lifts her head to get a better view of the night sky about commenting back "Yes, it really is beautiful out here today." She turned her head to smile back down into his eyes.

"You know what else is really beautiful tonight?" Nathan commented

"What?" Haley asked, unsure what he was referring too.

"You are beautiful tonight", he said looking doing into her eyes catching her gaze. He could tell by the expression on her face she was embarrassed by his words, as he saw her cheek turn a darker shade of pink.

"No I am not beautiful," she said a little embarrassed giving him a slight hit on the chest.

"Your right, you're not just beautiful. You're really sexy too," he said pulling her back down into his embrace to hold him close to her.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

Now that it was nearly midnight, they decided that it was time for them to head back home. As they were walking home, they were walking hand in hand together. Neither of them said a word about holding hands, occasionally glanced at the other person to see if they were looking at their hands intertwined together.

After about 10mins of walking home in a relaxing atmosphere, they finally reached Haley house. Just before she went to leave Nathan to go inside, she leaned up to give him a hug "I had a great time with you tonight" she commented.

Nathan hugged her back before nervously saying "Hales about the way I acted at the lake tonight, I…."

"No Nathan, don't be sorry. I liked what we were doing" she said quietly while shyly looking up at Nathan.

He looked into her eyes. "Yes hales, but we're friends and we shouldn't have let thing get out of hand like that" he told her, Feeling guilty with every word that he said for leading her on the way he did.

"Before you start thinking the worst, Nathan, you don't lead me on." She clearly stated to him in the best possibly way.

Nathan head shot up to look her straight in the eye, "I didn't" with him totally confused being convinced that he_ had_ lead her on.

"No, I loved everything you did tonight and more importantly I wanted it from you," she knew now with them words she was totally on a new level for their relationship.

"Really?" Nathan gave her a questionable look, surprised that she wanted him to be that why around her.

"Yes, I liked the way we were tonight" she said stepping closer into his embrace, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You did?" asking her again and actually being a little shocked at her confession to him she was feeling about everything.

"Yes, I wanted it because I like you a lot Nathan. The way we were tonight was a really special feeling for me" she replied looking into his eyes.

"Me too" he stated staring lovingly back into her eyes. All he really wanted to do know was give her that first kiss he had been waiting for.

"Honestly Nathan?" she was so surprised that he actually admitted that he liked her as more than a friend.

"Yes, Hales" he said, simply.

"Nathan, I have had enough hiding. I really want us to be more than friends". Now she was totally freaking out to how he was going to react to what she had just confessed about her feeling.

He stood there in front of her and said "Hales,I…"

**Well there you go chapter 3 is completely. I know you all probably hate me for the cliff-hanger. It just had to be done, so please reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Big thank you to cutey_fruity for all your help.

Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the cliff-hanger in the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Chapter 4

They always wanted to be more

He stood there in front of her and said "Hales, I love you. I want you to be more than friends, too"

She was totally taken back by what he just said and a tear fell from her eyes. "No Nathan, you don't love me" She whispered, looking down at the ground trying not to let her heart run away with her feeling. Thinking that what Nathan was saying was just the effect of their fun evening together. She would not let herself believe he was being serious and that he truly was in love with her.

"Yes, I do love you, Haley" he said, loudly enough for her to take it in this time.

"Why, Nathan? Why do you love me? I'm just normal Tree High nerd, Haley James. There are million other girls you could have fallen in love with. Why did you have to fall in love with me?" She questioned loudly, in a angry but still upset manner.

Nathan raised his hand to wipe away her tears, and also so he could get her to look at him before he spoke again. Taking her hands in his again, he looked directly into her sad eyes "I love you, Haley James. Every time I'm around you, you make my heart race. No, you're not just a nerd to me, Haley."

Haley smiled back at his words "thank you," she whispered softly.

Nathan continued with his heart felt speech "You are the most kind, wonderful and caring person I have ever met. I'm in love with you because you're the only girl who has ever made me feel this way. Honestly, I really like feeling this way you", he said giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

Haley squeezed his hands back, to show she heard everything he said to her.

"Not to mention you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. No other girl comes closer to taking my breath away more than you do, Haley James. Hanging out with you over the last few days has made me realise you're not just beautiful, you're really Sexy too" he winked flirting with her.

"Thank you" she said lovingly putting her arms around his neck as her jumper raised up. She could feel his hands touching her stomach. So she stepped out of his embrace feeling uncomfortable by his previous words and how he was now touching her.

Nathan stepped closer to her again not letting her out of his embrace. "You're welcome, Haley" he said putting his arms back around her waist.

She looked up at him a little nervous before putting her arms around his neck and staring into his eyes. "I better go inside, it's getting late" she said, softly while still holding on to him closely.

"Okay" he said, slowly moving his head to whisper into her. "Good night beautiful, I love you." He responded sweetly, while rubbing his hands along her sides where her jumper had risen up from her arms being around his neck.

"Mmmm" she mumbled, sweetly before finally stepping out of his embrace and walking over to the front. Before she opened the door she looked back over at Nathan who was watching her. "Goodnight, Nathan" she said, before going into the house.

"Goodnight, Hales" he replied, just before she closed the door.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

The next morning the both woke up after having had a great's night sleep, peacefully dreaming about each other. Letting their mind go back to the next back and think about just how quickly the friendship had changed in a few short hours. Although they both hadn't talked about it last night, they knew that what they were both feeling was going to turn into a serious relationship. Not just spare of the moment connection they had on their fun evening together, it was always going to be something more because they knew they wanted it to be.

Nathan was in his bedroom getting dressed, all he could think about way the way he got so close to Haley the previous evening. Just how much she was oaky with him wanting to have their relationship develop and be inmate with her. He was totally relieved that she told him how she felt; he too was tired of hiding his growing feeling for her. Now all he wanted to do was go see his girlfriend, give her that first proper kiss he missed out on giving her last night. Although he still felt doubt in his mind about the fact that Haley would accept the term of being his girlfriend or just friends. As everything had developed so fast last night, they never got the chance to discuss where they now stood with each other in this new found relationship.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

Haley woke up earlier than usual for her Sunday morning; Just like Nathan she couldn't keep the smile off her face. When she was getting ready Nathan's words about her being beautiful and sexy kept being replayed in the back of her mind. Those words made her decide that she would dress a little sexier today than she normally did. She wasn't trying to change who she was, she just wanted to look nice and have Nathan want her next time he sees her. While she was getting ready her heart was racing and she just couldn't wait to go see Nathan and discuss where they are taking their friendship, or now developing it into a relationship. Once she was already dress, her cell phone beeped and she had a text from Nathan.

_Hey beautiful, please meet me at the lake. We need to talk, love you. _

Thetext slightly worried her in case Nathan had totally changed her mind over night about everything he had said to her. She opened her cell and texted him back _Okay see you there soon, love you too._

Nathan was so pleased that she text him back so fast, now he just couldn't wait to see her. Even after being away for her form the last couple of hours. That short amount of time made him want to be around her more than ever.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

Haley arrived at the lake before Nathan; she sat in the same place as she did the day before and waited for Nathan. She didn't have to wait long before she felt his strong arm around her waist and someone whisper "Good morning, beautiful." Just the sound of Nathan's voice in her ear sent chills through her body. She turned her back to smile at him

"Good Morning" she replied as he sat down beside her.

He looked over and smiled at her before putting his arm around her "We need to talk about what we are going to decide to do with are friendship."

"Okay" she nodded while taking his other hand in hers.

"So, Hales I have been thinking a lot, like what I said the other night, I _do_ want more with you."

"Me too," she replied softly.

"Well in that case I want to get to know what you're feeling, can I ask you five questions?" he asked pleasantly.

"Of course you can" she replied with a lot of excitement and interest in her voice.

"Okay, number one Am I a good friend?" He asked wondering what her answer would be.

"You already know" she smiled," you're a great friend," she added slightly laughing.

"Next question, Am I good enough for you?" He asked nervously.

Haley looked up into his eyes, "Yes, you are perfect for me and don't you ever doubt that for a second" she said giving him a reassuring look.

"Are you happy that we are giving this relationship a try? I wouldn't hurt you for the world "he said with plenty of concern in his voice.

"Yes Nathan, for the hundredth time already. I want this relationship to work as such as you do." She said with loving eyes.

"Okay, Haley James. Will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked happily

Haley laughed at his question, "I thought after yesterday I already was your girlfriend." She looked at the river as to give him a dramatic pause, just to make him nervous" Yes Nathan I want to be your girlfriend more than anything." She replied, excitedly.

"Lastly," he asked "Miss James, can I give you a kiss please?" hoping her answer would be yes.

Haley moved closer to him giving him a flirty smile, "Yes, you can kiss me. It better be great. I have wanted you to kiss me for years". She admitted shyly with a slight hint of laughter in her voice.

Nathan pulled her closer to him and turned his face to meet hers. Within seconds he was inches away from her lips. She could his warm breath inches away from as her heart started beating out of her chest, she knew that one of them would have to close in the distance between them. Just as that thought entered her mind, Nathan did exactly what she was thinking; he closed the distance between them covering her lips with his own. At first the kiss started out simple until Haley put her arms around his neck and started running her hands through his hair. Like Haley, Nathan moved his hands around her waist, slightly moving them down into her jeans as the kiss increased rapidly. As the kiss continued to develop, Haley parted her lips giving Nathan access to enter her mouth. Their tongues started exploring each other's mouths refusing to break apart , shortly after the need of air was becoming a definite problem Nathan broke apart from her lips leaving them both breathless.

They rested their heads together so they could regain their normal breathing rate. Nathan was the first to speak after the kiss. He moved his head to look back straight into her eyes "Well, was it great for you or not?" he asked smiling to himself.

Haley sat there with her eyes still closed savouring every minute of their first kiss. All she could do was mumbled "mmmhmm" before actually realising Nathan had asked her a question. "That kiss was more than great, it was everything I could ever want in a first kiss, thank you" she said taking his hands in his and staring lovingly into his eyes. Sitting there for a few seconds together just enjoying the quietness.

"I totally agree with you," he said, giving her a little squeeze.

"Nathan" she said softly.

"Yes" he answered looking at her and wondering what she was going to say to him.

"Kiss me again" she asked quietly, really wanted to feel Nathan's lips on her lips again. She couldn't get over the feeling of how special it felt to be connected in such an inmate way.

"As you wish" he said happily leaning back in to kiss her again.

This kiss wasn't as heated as the first one, it was a lot gentler and compassionate between them. Nathan cupped Haley's face in his hands as they kissed; she once again put her arms around his neck, pulling down into her as the kissed passionately. After a little while Nathan's hands travel down into her jeans, he paid more attention to where he was feeling. He realised this time she had on sexier underwear than the last time he touched her in that way. It brought a smile to face that she wanted to dress sexy for him.

Haley was the one to break away this time from the passionate kiss. She rested her head against Nathan's shoulder, as she tried to regain her normal breathing pace. Once her breathing was back to normal, Nathan started to whisper sweet words in her ear. This made her blush from the intense connection and closer that had developed between.

They sat together in the closeness; letting their own thought replay the two kiss amazing kisses they had just shared. As they were still in the same positions, Nathan was the first to speak, "Haley, I don't know if I said this already you look very sexy today."

Haley felt a slight blush come over her cheeks as he spoke, "Thank you, I wanted to dress nice. I wanted you to think that I was sexy. "She smiled up at him, "Anyways you make me want to feel sexy."

"Haley, I already think you're sexy. You don't need to put on sexy underwear to impress me. I love you and think your sexy no matter what you wear." He said hugging her close to him.

"Thank you Nathan, I really needed to hear you say that to me," she said with her voice full of emotion for him.

"You're welcome, Beautiful" he replied placing another soft kiss on her lips.

"So, Nathan what should we do with the rest of our afternoon? Haley questioned.

"Well, as much as I would love to sit here and kiss you all afternoon. I would really like some tutoring for school this week please. He asked kindly, feeling bad that he was putting a spoiler on what could have been a nice afternoon together.

"Okay, I will give you some tutoring for school. Come on and we can go back to my house, mom and dad should their too. We can tell them we are officially together, she said with a lot of excitement in her voice.

They got up from where they were sitting by the lake, walked hand in hand back to Haley's house together.

**Well guys there is chapter 4, hope you enjoyed reading it and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Big thank you to cutey_fruity for all your help.

Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far.

Chapter 5

They always wanted to be more

Later that afternoon when they arrived at Haley's they were sitting in her room studying, after they had told her parents that they were finally together. At least her parents were told over the moon that they had both found the confidence in themselves to tell each other how they felt. Haley was a little shocked and embarrassed when she knew and went on to tell Nathan that Haley had feelings for him for years now. They had developed rapidly over the last few months and she was having a great deal of trouble hidying them from him.

Nathan had previously asked Haley at the lake if she could give him some tutoring, for school. Now that they were alone together in her room, he was having a lot of trouble concentrating on school work and spent more time staring at this beautiful girlfriend while she read her book. Than actually doing any of the work Haley was trying to help him with.

Haley could feel that she was under Nathan's intense gaze without having to lift her head from her book to look at him. While she continued reading she said "Nathan, stop staring at me. I will still be sitting here when you're done with your work. "

Nathan started laughing to himself and said "How do you know I'm staring? You haven't even lifted your head from your book in the last five minutes. "

Haley glanced up at him, "I could feel your gaze on me, that how I knew you were staring. Now get back to your work.

Nathan looked back at her with puppy dog eyes, "will you help? I don't really understand what all this is about "he asked embarrassedly. At the end of the day he didn't want Haley thinking he was stupid.

Haley finally sat her book down and moved to sit on the bed beside Nathan, "okay, I will help you. I'm not doing the work for you, so you better work the answers out yourself."

"Okay", I will try my best" Nathan replied putting his arm around her waist.

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself while we study and after we can kiss, okay?" She said smiling back at Nathan.

"Fine!" he snapped backed sharply, "I still need your help to understand this work, I don't have a clue" he said softly.

Haley laughed lightly at him as they sat together studying Nathan's work. Haley would give him a sweet kiss every now and then, when he was getting thing right. She wanted him to inmate with him, even when they were studying. Even if they couldn't spend all their time kissing, she still wanted the need to be there between them.

Xxx

Xxxxx

Once all the studying was done, after they had dinner together with Haley's parents. They sat together on Haley's bed in the same position that they were at the lake. As Haley promised Nathan was allowed to kiss and touch her, now that all the studying was done. They were both relieved that they were kissing after missing it all afternoon studying.

Although Haley was determined that she would not let Nathan kiss her while she was studying with him. She was the first to give in and kiss him when they were alone together in her room; she missed being that inmate with him while they were studying. As usual Nathan had his arm around her side touching her and making her feel relaxed. She felt so calm and relaxed when Nathan was touching her in that way, no other guy she dated before made her feel the way that Nathan was making her feel.

Haley was the one to gently break away and look into Nathan's eyes say "I think we really need to talk about us and school, is that okay?"

Nathan sat up against the headboard and looked at Haley confused, "What's wrong with us being at school together?

Haley looked down at her hands before saying, "I just thought you wanted to keep our relationship a secret from all your friends, since they all see me as the Tree Hill nerd." She continued talking lifting her head to look at him. "So you can still be your old self around your friends, we can just sneak around when we are together."

Before Nathan spoke back to her, he looked into her eyes and could see the sadness in them. "I love you for suggesting it, but it is going hurt you too much seeing me with all those girls. I don't want our relationship to be like that, you mean too much to me for us not to be together."

Haley smiled back at him "No Nathan, I want it to be this way between us at school for now. I don't want to see you changing your life just for me."

Nathan took her face in his hands, "Okay, I will give this a go for you. We are still doing the whole sneaking around, Right? He said leaning in to kiss her.

"Yes, definitely", she said after they finished kissing.

They lay in each other's arms for a while longer before Nathan decided he should go home for the evening. He didn't leave before giving Haley another passionate kiss and telling her that he would pick her up in the morning like he always did. Haley and he left her room and she walked him to the door before giving each other one more good night kiss. They slept peaceful dreaming about each other during the night.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

Monday morning came fast and Haley was worried about how everything was going to work out for her and Nathan at school. Whereas Nathan was feeling calm, he was still going to be able to be himself just like Haley had asked off him yesterday. He still felt this sense of guilty in not being able to act like he was in love with Haley, when they were around their friends at school. They secretly both wanted more with each other when they were at school. Nathan was going to try and do exactly what Haley had asked for him, he loved her so much.

As usually Nathan came to pick Haley up and drive her to school. This morning was different between them, now they were officially together. Once she got into Nathan's car he greeted her with a good morning kiss, which lasted a little bit longer than they both expected it too. After they broke away from the kiss Nathan proceeded to turn on the car and drove to school occasionally stealing glances at one another.

Nathan could tell as they were driving along that Haley was worried about what was going to happen during the still day. Now that after having spent the weekend together, they would have to pretend they were just friends again. He could tell just by the expression on her face that it was killing her inside. He decided to wait until he parked the car at school, before he would talk to Haley about what was bothering her.

Once they arrived and parked the car, Nathan took Haley hand in his and said "We can go in there right now and tell everyone we are a couple or do the sneaking around thing. The choice is completely yours?" Although they had already discussed it, he just wanted Haley to be okay with their decision.

Haley knew in heart that she did want to go into school that morning and tell everyone that she was now dating her best friend and most popular guy in school Nathan School. At the same time she didn't want Nathan changing who he was, just to make her happy. She looked back at him shyly and said "I want to do the sneaking around for a while, please."

Nathan was still surprised with her reply, he too knew deep down whether Haley could tell or not. The he really wasn't into hiding their relationship, that ideas of sneaking around made their relationship seem somewhat sexy. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear" I was just making sure with you," before he moved day to capture her lips. He gave her the most passionately to show how much he loved and wanted her. He wasn't going to get the chance to do it the rest of the day. Shortly after the stopped and got they ready before heading into school to start their day separately.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

By the time lunch time came their want to touch and kiss each other was rapidly increasing. They sat together at their usually table with all their friends. Nathan discretely put his hand around Haley's waist, he knew by the way she was fidgeting that she needed him in some way. She found it extremely hard to eat and talk to her friends with the way Nathan was touching her. If they hadn't made their promise to keep their relationship a secret, she knew she would have kissed him.

Nathan knew that she was ready to give in from the way he was touching her. He too had to stick with the agreement they had made together. He just continued feeling her side and rubbing little circles over her skin with his thumb. This was driving them both crazy, so he decide to move his hand lower to feel her. He got a little surprise this time when he felt what type of under she was wearing.

He leaned in and whisper in her ear "So, you decide to wear the sexiest pair of underwear you own. The day that I am not allowed to touch you?" leaving a discrete kiss below her ear.

Haley couldn't find the words to function, with Nathan being that closer to her and whispering in her ear. The only respectable thing she was able to do in front of her friends, as she felt a bush on her cheeks was nod her head at Nathan's answer. She didn't want to draw any attention to her and Nathan in front of their friends.

Just before the bell went for the end of lunch and everyone packed up their thing to go to their last two classes of the day. Nathan once again leaned in and whispered to Haley, "I will get you later for teasing me like that".

Haley began to laugh at Nathan as their friends started to leave the table to head back to their next class. She looked Nathan right in the eyes, "I will hold you to that, kiss you later". She got up started walking to her next class leaving Nathan wanting her more than ever.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

The last two classes of the day for them seemed like they were never going to end fast enough for them. While Haley was sitting in her double English lesson, she felt her cell vibrate in her pocket. She quickly got her cell opening the text and realising it was from Nathan, she said it into herself.

"_Hey beautiful, can't wait to kiss you after class. You have a great bum, in your sexy underwear. I miss you and love you."_

The text brought a smile to Haley's face, at the same time she was slightly embarrassed by what Nathan had said about her. She thought for a few minute before quickly texting back, in case she got caught by the teacher.

"I miss you too, kiss you later. Now get back to paying attention. So I don't have to tutor you in that class too."

After that the rest of the lesson seemed to go really fast. In no time at all Haley was waiting by Nathan's car to get a ride home, since there was no basketball that particular afternoon. She was waiting for him to arrive. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had made the effort to text her during the last two classes of the day. This proved to her that she was the only girl on his mind, maybe their whole agreement wasn't needed after all. As she could she just how much they truly loved each other.

She didn't have to wait long before Nathan came to take her home. The car ride home was full of laughter, as Nathan was giving off about how Haley had teased him. He had to go the whole day without being about to kiss her in any way. Soon enough they arrived at Haley's where they could have some alone time together.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

As soon as the parked the car at Haley's house, she lead him straight up into her bedroom. Once the door was close she began attacking Nathan's lips with her own. In having the want of getting to kiss him and be inmate with him. It was something she missed during her day at school, being apart from Nathan or keeping their relationship private from their friends.

Nathan gladly accepted the kiss and slightly opened his mouth, so Haley could enter her tongue into his. They stood passionately kissing each other for a few minutes, before Nathan pulled away to breathe and said "my girlfriend, look and feels totally sexy today".

Haley decided that she would play along with Nathan and looked up into his eye, her arms still around his neck said, "Oh really? Well I think it's about time you told me what so special about this girlfriend of yours".

Nathan pulled Haley closer to him before saying, "Well, she is smart, kind, caring, and beautiful and loves to tease her boyfriend by wearing sexy underwear."

Haley couldn't help but laugh reply "She sound a lot like me."

Nathan knew where Haley was going with it "that's because she is you and I love you. They once again got lost in a compassionate kiss between each other.

They continued kissing until they heard Lydia voice.

"Haley is that you? Are you with Nathan?" She shouted up the stairs.

Haley shouted back, "Yes, it me and Nathans here too."

"Haley, tell Nathan it's time to go home. I need to chat with you" Lydia shouted up from the bottom of the stairs.

Haley heard every word her mother said and quickly walked out to the top of the stairs and seen her mother looking up at her. "No. Why does he have to go now?" she asked, with both a hint of sadness and anger in her voice.

"He has to go because I said so, I want to speak to you alone," Lydia said firmly.

"Fine" Haley snapped back before going back into her room to get Nathan.

She walked Nathan to the front door before giving him a goodnight kiss and telling him she would see him in the morning.

Once Nathan had left, she went into the kitchen to find where her mother was and what she wanted to talk about with her.

Well there is chapter 5. I'm sorry if I have all left you wondering what Lydia is going to talk to Haley about. Anyways please everyone who reads the story, please review. I'm not getting that many reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Big thank you to cutey_fruity for all your you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Last chapter I got the most reviews so far really encouraged me to write this chapter for you all.

**I don't get time for it to be proof read. Sorry for any mistakes**

Chapter 6

They always wanted to be more

Haley walked into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table waiting to talk to her about something. Her mind was going into overdrive thing of the 100 and 1 possible thing her mother could want to talk to her about. To be honest the thought of it was making her really very nervous inside. She finally sat down across from her mother, looked over at her and said nervously, "So what you want to talk to me about?"

"Nathan" Lydia said getting straight to the point.

Haley gave her mother a confused look, "What about Nathan?"

"Is he treating you properly now you're together and not taking advantage of you?" Lydia asked with a lot of concern in her voice. She knew, Haley was slightly annoyed by her question.

"MOM, How can you even ask me that, do you have no trust in Nathan at all?" Haley replied in a slightly raised voice.

"Haley, you know I don't mean it like that." Lydia tried to reach out to hold Haley's hand, she moved them away. "I know it can be hard going from best friends into a relationship and I don't want to see you get hurt." She said sympathetically.

"I won't get hurt; Nathan would never do anything to hurt me." She said softly looking at her mom for the first time. "FYI, we want to be together more than anything."

Lydia nodded her head said, "Haley I think you need to go onto birth control."

"Unbelievable" Haley shouted back at her mother and standing up. "We have hardly been together a week. I'm sure as hell not rushing into sleeping with him."

Lydia stood up, "Please Haley, sit back down. I just want to make sure that you and Nathan are safe when your together." She said calmly.

"No, Mom. There are girls in school a lot younger than me having sex and you know I would never do anything without talking to you first. I can't believe you don't trust me." She snapped back

"I do trust you; I just don't want you to give your heart away without using your heard." Lydia said softly.

"Clearly you don't trust me enough with him, or you wouldn't be asking me these questions and wanting me on birth control." after that she stormed out of the house, to the only place she knew she would be listened to without any judgement.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

Haley walked the short distance to her best friend Peyton's house. She knew that Peyton would listen to her and would give the best advice possibly with trying to upset her. As usually when she arrived she could hear Peyton playing her music way to loud, so she knew she would hear Haley knock the door. Haley knew and was allowed by now just to walk on into the house and find Peyton drawing in her bedroom.

Haley found Peyton sitting on her bed drawing. She stood there for a few minutes before softly saying "Hey, best friend."

Peyton could hear the sadness in her voice and when she looked up at Haley, she realised that her best friend had been crying. "Haley, what's wrong?" Peyton asked with a lot of concern for her friend in her voice.

Haley could hardly get the words out to tell Peyton what was wrong as she had been trying so much on the way to see her, when she stormed out of the house. Finally she was calm enough to speak and said "I had a major argument with mom and I stormed out of the house, came here straight away."

"What were you arguing about?" Peyton asked concerned by the totally state that Haley had seemed to get herself into.

"Nathan" Haley said in a low voice.

"Why, Nathan? Did something bad happen that your mom found out about?" Peyton inquired trying to fully understand what happened in the argument.

"No nothing's happened, she just took this big idea to talk to me when I came home today with Nathan. Told me to send Nathan home." Haley explained as calmly as she could for Peyton with getting upset again.

"What did your mom say to you about Nathan?" Peyton asked needing more details before giving any advice to Haley.

"She wanted to know that he is treating me right, that I'm not letting me heart get to involved with him." Haley listed off to Peyton.

Peyton looked at Haley, "now before you get mad at me. I just that from what you just told me, that your mom is just worried about you."

"I know and understand that Peyton. She also said that she wants me on birth control, seriously Nathan and I are nowhere near that stage, we may never be," Haley said getting slightly frustrated.

"Haley, look I know you're annoyed but your mom is just wanting you to be happy. " Peyton told her calmly.

"Peyton, I know she is just being my mom. Nathan and I are finally together for the first time and I just want the feeling of being in love to last. Without people like my mom trying to ruin it for me, that's what made me so mad with her." Haley said sitting down on the bed beside Peyton.

"Okay, I know now. So I think you need to go tell your mom how you feel about Nathan. Do consider the birth control, so if thing do develop with Nathan your prepared. Peyton said trying to give her the best advice.

"Thank you Peyton. I knew you would like me." Haley said leaning in to give her a hug.

"Haley, it wouldn't hurt to tell Nathan about the talk with your mom and about the birth control. So you are both being open and trusting each other." Peyton said politely

"Yeah I will talk to him. I think I need to go home soon and say sorry to mom." Haley replied with slight laughter in her voice.

"That sounds like a great idea to me" Peyton replied." Before you go can I ask you one question?" she asked not sure of Haley's reply.

"Sure" Haley said happily.

"Are you really that much in love with him? I see the way you flirt with each other and know you are in love. Do you think it will last longer than just this summer?" Peyton asked just wondering about her best friend new relationship.

"Yes Peyton. I honestly am that in love with him. I have never felt anything so special like this before with any guy other than him. I like the way he flirts and touches me, it makes me feel beautiful, sexy and wanted by him. It definitely summer than some summer romance" She answered feeling her want of Nathan to be with her going increasing just as she was talking about him.

"I'm really happy you feel that way about him Haley. I will see you tomorrow at school." Peyton said happily.

"Bye Peyton" Haley replied with a lot more happiness in her voice than what she had earlier in the evening.

Xxx

Xxxxx

When Haley got home that night she found her parents sitting in the living room together talking, she walked in to speak to her mother. Haley up over at her mom and softly said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react the way I did."

Lydia got up from the sofa and walked over to give Haley a hug, "Don't worry darling, you are forgiven. I'm just worried about you."

"I know mom, I promise the moment anything changes in my relationship with Nathan. I will talk to you and I have decided to go on birth control." Haley said calmly looking directly at her mom.

"Thank you" Lydia said leaning to giving her daughter another hug.

Haley stepped up of her embrace going up to her room to call Nathan to tell him, she would explain everything that happened with her mom at school. She back round to look at her parents before leaving the room and saying "I love you."

Xxx

Xxxxxx

Haley got herself changed and into bed before giving Nathan a call. Just like she guessed he picked up on the second ring, asking her straight away asking her if everything was okay.

"_Hey beautiful, I hope everything was okay with your mom."_ He said a little concerned that Haley was being overly quiet.

"_Hey boyfriend" _she said in a flirty voice_. "Yeah thing got a little heated with mom, it all worked out now. I promise to tell you everything tomorrow and we have to discuss something" _she told him giving an overview of the chat with her mom.

"_Okay"_ he replied nervously unsure about what Haley wanted to discuss with him the next day at school.

"_Don't worry you have nothing to be nervous about Nathan." _She could hear the concern taking over in his voice.

"_Okay thanks Hales. I will see you at school tomorrow and I love you, sweet dream. _He told her sweetly.

"_I love you too, night Nathan." _She said softly before hanging up the call.

They both fell asleep sweetly dreaming of each other and wanting to be with each other again, they didn't get the time to spend together after school today. That all could wait till they got to see each other the next morning at school.

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading that chapter, I know it was a little shorter than I usually write. I just wrote in the main areas that I wanted to cover in this chapter. Please everyone review if you liked it or not and feel free to get me any advice or idea on what you want to see happen next when Haley and Nathan talk together at school**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Last chapter I got the most reviews so far really encouraged me to write this chapter for you all.

**I didn't get time to proof read this chapter much. So I'm sorry in advantages for any mistakes.**

Chapter 7

They always wanted to be more

The next morning Haley had to make her own way to school, as Nathan had early morning basketball practice. They didn't get to see each other as none of their morning classes were together; Nathan was really missing her and had sent her a few different messages during her morning classes. The message that made Haley smile the most was the one she got during her English class.

"_Hey beautiful, I can't wait to see you in tutoring later. You need to give your good morning kiss that you missed the morning, love you."_

The whole way through her morning classes Haley was trying to figure out the best to tell Nathan what happened with her Mom. She knew she didn't have anything to worry about if Nathan loved her as much as he showed her he did. Secretly she loved how but feels that Nathan was going to totally overact with everything she had to talk to him about.

Nathan sat through his classes wondering what exactly Haley's mom had spoken to her and what she was going to be telling him. He wasn't overly worried as Haley had told him the previous night that it was nothing to worry about for him. He still had some doubts in his mind, whether Haley knew it or not, he was falling in love with her faster than he could ever imagine possible.

Xxx

After break Haley sat in the tutoring centre waiting for Nathan to arrive, so they could start their lesson and get their talk over and done. Haley was beginning to feel extremely nervous, she knew Nathan would be appearing any minute now and she would have to tell him what was on her mind. Her mind was starting to go into overdrive a lot faster now, than it had been doing earlier on that morning. She found it very difficult sit a read her book patiently until Nathan arrived for their tutoring lesson.

Nathan stood at the door of the tutoring centre just watching Haley reading her book for a few minutes, before he finally walked over to her. When he walked over to her, he leaned down putting his arms around her shoulders and whispered in her ear "Good morning, Beautiful," he left a lingering kiss on the side of her neck.

Haley was surprised to feel Nathan behind her, and she could feel her temperature rising as he spoke in her. As Nathan spoke, she let her get lost in moment and knew she had to control herself when Nathan kissed the side of her neck. She had wanted so desperately for the last minute hours, for Nathan to touch her in some way. The fact that Nathan had kissed her like that just now nearly sent her over the edge.

Just as Nathan came to sit down beside her at the table, he could see the look on her face, knew something was bothering her. So he took her hand in his, "Haley, what's wrong? Please talk to me" asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

Haley was a little taken back by his question and didn't realise that he was able to read her so well yet. She sat that looking at him and holding his hand, "There is nothing wrong, I promise." She managed to get out without giving any more of her feeling away to him.

"Haley!...please tell me. I can tell by the look in your beautiful eyes, that something is bothering you. Is it the fact you mom talked to you. Now you have to talk to me?" he said asked getting worried about her.

She was totally overwhelmed that Nathan was being so kind and considered with her feeling and was trying to find the words to talk to him. Finally she was brought out of her thoughts and said, "Yes, I am scared to talk to you. Nathan, I don't want you to break up with me after we discuss everything. She managed to choke out sounding like if she said anymore she would break down in tears.

"Haley, please don't cry. You can tell me whatever is on your mind. I would never want you to be upset or put you in any danger, I love you too much for that to happen." Nathan said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Nathan is this thing we have together just a summer fling or is it a relationship? Haley asked really scared of what his reaction would be.

"It's a relationship for me, Haley; it always has been since we first kissed" He said leaning in to put his arm around her.

"Thank you, Nathan. I really wanted you to same that cause I feel the exact same way." She said with relief in her voice. "Now thing conversion I had with Mom was that she wants us to be safe together, not rush into anything so we don't get hurt. We have been friends a lot longer than our relationship, I have a feeling we want to make this relationship last a long time." She said confidently leaning into Nathan's chest.

"Yes Haley, I totally agree with your mom. You know I would never pressure you into anything; I love you too much for this relationship not to last forever. He said happily leaning his chin against her head.

"Nathan, I also just want you to know that I have decided to go on birth control, just so we our prepared if our relationship develops faster than we think," Haley replied with a little bit of a nervous shake in her voice.

"Okay, I totally understand Haley. I will never pressure you to have sex with me, even if we do decide to have sex. It will never just be sex with us, it will always be love. More than we both could ever wanted. Nathan said softly pulling her closer to him.

"God, I love you so much," she said softly lifting up her head to place a soft kiss on his lips, which quickly turned passionate. They didn't get too far, as they have to control themselves. Soon the bell went signalling the end of the lesson.

They reluctantly broke away from their kiss as they heard the sound of the bell fading in the background. Haley started to giggle as she looked into Nathan's eyes and he gave her a confused look, finally she said, "that was great good morning kiss, now will you walk me to class please? Or we will both be later," Nathan gladly accepted to walk her to class, as a matter of fact the last class of the day was one of the very few that they shared together.

Xxxx

Xxxxx

The whole way through their lesson together, they occasionally would steal glares at each other to see if the other was looking. Half way through the class Nathan caught Haley staring at him, so he sent her back a flirt smile when she realised Nathan at caught her look. She could feel her cheeks getting warm from the embarrassment she was feeling when Nathan caught her.

Nathan decided to make things a little more interesting between during their class and he got his cell out and started texting her. Near the end of the lesson before the bell went for the end of the day he text her.

"_Hey Sexy, I caught you staring at me. I know you can't resist my good look. I was wondering do you want to go out on our first official date tonight? "_

Haley felt her cell vibrate in her pocket and knew that the text was from Nathan. Smiled to herself as she would and look over at Nathan when she finished reading and replying.

"Okay, guilty as charged staring at my staring sexy boyfriend. Just need to ask my parent if I'm allowed, yes I would love to go on a date with you."

A few minutes later, Nathan felt his cell vibrate and read Haley's text and wrote back to her as faster as he could without being seen by the teacher.

"_Great, I will drive you home after class is over. So I can after your parents myself, if it's okay to take you out tonight."_

Once again Haley felt her cell vibrate and look down to read her text. Once she was finished she smiled over at Nathan, who was now looking at her she mouthed _"Okay"._

Around 10minutes after that class was over and Haley and Nathan walked together holding hands out to Nathan's car. He drove them both to Haley's house, so he could ask permission to take her out on a date.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

Once they arrived it Haley house, she lead Nathan and herself inside to found where her parents would be. She called out to her Mom, "Hey Mom, we're home, where are you?"

Lydia shouted back a few seconds later, "We are in the Kitchen, Haley."

Haley and Nathan walked into the kitchen and greeted her parents. Haley continued to talk saying, "Mom and Dad, Nathan has something to ask you."

"Okay, what is it Nathan?" Jimmy asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Well, Mr James. I wanted to know if I could take Haley out on a date tonight? I promise to have her home by 10." Nathan explained a little nervously.

"Nathan, first off you know to tell me jimmy by now. Of course you can take Haley out on a date, what the hell you can stay out till 11. Jimmy said putting his full trust in Nathan.

"Thank you daddy," Haley said as her father allowed her to have her first date with Nathan and stay out that little bit longer.

Nathan looked at Haley and said "Well I guess I will see you at six beautiful."| He leaned in to give her a kiss before he left.

Haley walked Nathan to door before giving him again kiss goodbye and saying "See you later." She watched Nathan leave before heading up stair to call Peyton to come help her pick and outfit to wear for her date with Nathan.

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed the talk between Nathan and Haley in this chapter. Also I thought it would be fun for Nathan to ask Haley's parents about the date. So please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen during their date.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Last chapter I got the most reviews so far really encouraged me to write this chapter for you all.

**I didn't get time to proof read this chapter much. So I'm sorry in advantages for any mistakes.**

Chapter 8

They always wanted to be more

Shortly after Haley finished calling Peyton to come over and help her pick an outfit to wear for her date. Haley begin pacing up and down her room worrying about what she was going to wear for her date with Nathan. Peyton arrived 10minutes after their phone call, stood their laughing before she entered the room to try and calm Haley down.

After a few more minutes of pacing up and down, Haley realised the Peyton had finally arrived, she walked over to her and literally pulled her into her room. "Come on Peyton, I really need your help Pease." Peyton started to laugh more when she seen how nervous Haley was about everything, Haley turned to her and said "It's not funny Peyton, I want everything to go well tonight. Please stop laughing and help me already."

"Okay Haley calm down I will help, you clearly need it. I think this is the messiest that I have ever seen your room Haley James." Peyton said to Haley still laughing at the fact, Haley was getting so stressed about something as simple as a first date.

Haley was getting slightly frustrated with herself and snapped at Peyton, "I am calm; I just need your help finding something nice to wear and getting ready."

"Haley just breathe, now what style are you going for, causal or dressed up? Peyton asked trying to help Haley out.

"Well Nathan hasn't told me where he is taking me. So I think that we need to go for a little bit of both, I have a few suggestions on the bed among all the mess". Haley led Peyton to the bed to look at the outfits. One was a casual pair of jeans with a light pink halter top and grey cardigan and the other was a light red summer dress with a white cardigan.

"Which one do you think I should wear?" Haley asked looking for Peyton's opinion.

"Well since you don't know where you're going and you don't want to be to formal looking. I think you should go with the jeans, it a little cold out tonight." Peyton told her, giving her honest opinion.

"Thanks Peyton, I actually liked this outfit better myself anyways. Better go get changed so you can help me with her and make up." Haley said rushing into her closet.

As Haley was getting changed Peyton began to clean up and a lot the mess that Haley had made earlier. She shouted into Haley "Do you need help deciding what underwear to wear as well?"

"Nope, I know exactly what underwear Nathan wants me to wear. I picked it out before you came over." Haley shouted back from the closet with laughter in her voice. Knowing Peyton would be shocked from what she just told her.

"Okay, I don't need want to know any more information." Peyton replied as Haley came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Good, I'm not telling you any other information that you think you want to know." Haley said laughing at her best friend. "Now will you please help me with hair and make-up?" she asked willingly.

Xxx

Xxxxxxxx

Nathan was in his room deciding what shirt to wear with his jeans. He had spent the last hour at his aunt Karen's café organising the food for his date and after was at the beach. He wanted everything to be just perfect for Haley Now that time was moving on he had to go and pick up Haley for their date soon. Firstly he wanted Lucas opinion on which shirt would suit him best. So when Lucas walked into his room, he turned to him and said "Which shirt do you think Haley would like better?" He asked wanting to look his better.

Lucas looked at the white and blue shirts that Nathan had set out on his bed, "I think that Haley will like the blue shirt." He said giving Nathan his honest opinion.

"Thanks bro," Nathan said as he continued to change as he was talking to Lucas about his date with Haley.

"So Nathan, what have you got planned for this date for Haley? You know that she will want this to be a night to remember." Lucas said slightly laughing. Knowing Nathan would be all worked up from what he said wanting to try his try to make this the best first date for both him and Haley.

"I want earlier to your Mom's café and asked to her to make us up a picnic for the beach with all Haley's favourite and some chocolate covered strawberries for dessert." He said feeling all proud being able to organise something so special. "I'm going to go pick it up, collect Haley and take her to the beach."

"That all sounds great Nathan, Haley is going to love this date." Lucas said trying to make Nathan feel more positive.

"Thanks, I better get going, I don't want to be late picking her up." He replied with laughter in his voice, still feeling very nervous.

Xxx

Xxxxxxxx

Haley was sitting in her chair while Peyton was putting the finishing touches to her hair, as she had just finished Haley's make up. Peyton did her better to make Haley look as natural as possibly, they both knew if they had asked Brooke to help she would have want overboard. Just as Peyton put the hairspray on Haley's hair, they heard her cell go off. Haley automatically knew that the text was from Nathan. Peyton handed Haley her cell and she said the message out to Peyton.

"_Hey beautiful, I'm nearly ready to come pick you up and up you dressed causal for tonight. I love you and see you soon."_

"Aww Haley that is such a sweet message, we did great dressing you casual without even knowing. I think all you have to do now is decide which shoes you are going to wear." Peyton said being excited for Haley.

"Yeah, his messages usually are sweet to read. Peyton, do you think I okay?...I mean is Nathan going to think I look nice? Haley asked started to worry, now that her date was getting closer.

"Haley, would you stop worrying. You look great, you could wear a bin bag to this date tonight and Nathan would still think you are beautiful. "Peyton told her trying to calm Haley nervous so she was ready when Nathan arrived.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

Nathan had just picked up the food from his aunt's café and was now on his way to Haley's house to pick her up. On the drive there he was going over in his head thinking if Haley was going to like everything that he had planned for the evening. After about a 15minute drive from the café he arrived outside Haley's house. He walked up to the door and knocked waiting for someone to answer it.

Both girls heard the door while they were in Haley room, she asked if Peyton would go and answer it for her. While she just finished adding her jewellery, perfume and pumps to her outfit before going downside to start her date with Nathan.

Peyton ran on downstairs to answer the door as Haley's parents had already gone out for the evening too. She opened the door to find Nathan standing there looking a little nervous about everything and she invited him in saying, "Hey Nate, come on in Haley will be down in a few minutes."

"Thanks Peyton," he said as he walked on into the house as Peyton closed the door behind him. They stood there talking for a few more minutes before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned round to look at Haley as she finished walking down the stairs, he couldn't believe his eyes she look absolutely amazing. He stood there for a few more minutes just looking at her and taking in her appearance.

Haley could feel that she was under his intense gaze and to break the silence she was the first to speak saying "Hey Nathan, so you ready to go?" She asked knowing that Nathan had only heard half of what she said to him.

It took him a few minutes to come out of his thought and realise that Haley had asked him a question. He took a few more minutes," Yep, I'm ready to go too. Come on and I will take you to your surprise" reaching out for her hand and walking to the door. They both said goodbye to Peyton as they left.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxxx

In the car Nathan was still holding Haley hand as her was driving along the side and occasionally they would steal glares at each other. Nathan was the first to talk saying to Haley "You look really beautiful and sexy tonight."

She felt her cheek warm up for Nathan kind words and looked over at him smiling "Thank you, you're not so bad to look at either. " She replied trying to be a little flirty and covering up the nervous that she felt in her stomach.

Haley tried taking the embarrassment away from her saying to Nathan, "So where exactly are you taking me on this date?" A little worried that she had no idea what Nathan had planned and hoping it would be good fun.

Nathan started laughing knowing that Haley wasn't the biggest fan of surprises. "Well, I'm taking you to the beach and that is the only information you are getting until we arrive." He replied in a playful manner.

"Okay, this sounds fun I like the beach." She replied trying to be positive about what Nathan had planned, yet still a little worried of the unknown.

The chatted together and glared at each other for the rest of the car ride before finally arriving at the beach. The weather was warm, as it was still early evening. Nathan walked round to Haley side of the car to open the door and help her out. He went back to open the boot of the car and lifted out a picnic basket and blanket.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

Haley was totally overwhelmed by everything Nathan had done some far; they haven't even made it down onto the beach yet. Once Nathan had locked the car he walked over to Haley and took her hands in his as they walked down to the beach together. Haley leaned inside his side as they walked and she said "Thank you for doing all this Nathan," as she felt herself becoming more overwhelmed.

"You're welcome, I have even done anything for you yet. " He said laughing as they finally made it down to the beach.

"You have Nathan, you got everything ready and brought me to the beach that is all really special" She replied as she watched Nathan set sown the basket and spread the blanket out across the sand, before they both sat down.

"Haley, you are worth it to do all this for because I love you." He replied as he put his arm around her waist.

"I love you too, now what do you have in this fancy picnic basket of yours?" Haley asked looking up at Nathan.

"Well, good thing you asked that" Nathan replied moving his arm away from her to open the basketball. "I actually got my aunt Karen to make us up a basket with all your favourites" he replied lifting out some of the food for them.

Haley watched as Nathan some of the food out of the basket. "Nathan, this is far too much. You didn't have to do all this for me." She replied leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Nathan got what he was doing and turned to look at her and leaning in giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "So I'm guessing you want your favourite?" he said handing her a people of mac and cheese.

Haley laughed at him," I thought you said mac and cheese was for 5year old" she asked still laughing at him.

"Yes I did, it just so happens that it is my sexy girlfriend favourite. So tonight is all about her and if I have to eat mac and cheese that is fine with me." He replied starting to eat some of the food on his plate.

"Aww Nathan you are so sweet to me with everything. So what else do you have planned for our fun date tonight? She asked giving her a wondering look while finishing her dinner.

"That is totally up to you Miss James," he replied taking her plenty plate of her and putting it back into the basket. He then lifted out the chocolate covered strawberries for Haley.

"You really did get me all my favourite, Haley commented as she seen the chocolate strawberries in his hand.

"Well I try my best" Nathan said setting the strawberries down and putting his arm back around her, to pull her closer to him. "Would you like one of these strawberries" he asked lifting one off the plate.

"Yes please" Haley replied watching him as he moved the strawberry up to his mouth and taking a bite of it. "Hey, I thought you were giving it to me? She asked a little annoyed at him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you wanted it now," he replied joking around with her. He lifted around one off the plate and began feeding it to her.

"Mmmm, that taste so good. " Haley replied as me finished eating the strawberry.

"Well, I can bet that this will taste even better" he replied back to her. Went to bite into another strawberry and started kissing her, letting her taste the strawberry off his lips and tongue.

"You were right, it did taste a lot better" she said after they broke away from their kiss. Still with her arms around his neck rom their kiss.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said putting his arm round her waist. As she moved in her position to lean in beside him, he continued to rub her side as he had done many times before when he is with her.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

They sat together talking as he continued to rub her side. She interlocked her free hand with his as they sat together on the blanket. After a little while Nathan hand started to wonder farther down into Haley's jeans. He realised that she had put on her sexy underwear just like the other day at school when he wasn't allowed to touch her.

Haley soon also realised where Nathan hands had wondered off too. She looked up at him and smiled as she knew exactly what he was doing. Nathan smiled back at her and moved his head down to her and whispered in her ear "for someone who likes to dress simple, you definitely know how to get my heart racing."

Haley could feel her temperature rising as Nathan whispered in her ear. She was so far caught up in the moment the only response she could give was "yeah". She said quietly trying to move out of his embrace as she felt him trying to kiss her.

"Wow, what are you doing Haley?" Nathan asked a little confused as he felt Haley moving out of his embrace and standing up.

"I'm not doing anything, she replied looking down at a confused Nathan.

"Why didn't you let me kiss you?" Nathan asked extremely confused about why Haley would not let him kiss her.

"Well if you want to kiss me, you're going to have to catch me first." Haley said starting to back away from where Nathan was sitting on the blanket.

"Okay, if you're going be like that. You better start running, he replied playing along to her little game getting up from the blanket.

Haley started running down the beach and after a few minutes Nathan started to chase her as fast as he could. Exactly to his surprise Haley was very fast at running, she was definitely making him work for his kiss. After about 10 minutes of running up and down the beach, Nathan finally caught her putting his arms around her waist saying "Can I have my kiss now please?" he asked a little out of breathe from all his running about with Haley.

"Fine, I guess you can kiss me since you caught me," Haley said moving back into his embrace and putting her arms around his neck to pull him closer to him.

"Good" Nathan replied moving his face down to meet her lips against his. Just before kissing her he said "you're very sporty as well as sexy being able to run like that". He finally closed the gap between them leaving a small kiss on her lips, that soon turned into a full blown make out session as Nathan run his tongue along her lips and she granted him access.

As they were kissing together, they heard a voice coming up behind them saying "Haley what the hell is this? You're kissing Nathan now?

Nathan and Haley break apart to see who was talking to them, had seen them kissing. Haley was a little surprised to see….

**What I had to put in the cliff-hanger to make their date a little more interesting. What do you think it could be? Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please review when you read it Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far.

Chapter 9

They always wanted to be more

Nathan and Haley broke apart to see who was talking to them, the person that ad seen them kissing. Haley was a little surprised to see Brooke standing looking back at them.

Haley felt slightly embarrassed that she had been caught making out with Nathan on the beach. She could see from Brooke's face that she was not impressed by the scene in front of her either.

Haley stood out to try getting out of Nathan embrace and looked at Brooke and tried to speak to her friend. Before she was able to get a word out Brooke looked back at her.

" Save it Haley, you clearly don't see me as a friend. If you couldn't tell me you were with Nathan now" She said, with anger and annoyance in her voice.

Haley looked at Nathan feeling guilty that she hadn't told Brooke earlier, the way she had done with Peyton.

Finally, when she found enough courage in herself she looked back at Brooke, "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner about what we're going on between me and Nathan. Before you had to find us on the beach like this" she replied, as best she could without feeling upset about what had happened.

Brooke looked at Nathan seeing that he felt bad for Haley and didn't want anything bad to happen between her and Brooke. She looks back at Haley "well, enjoy the rest of your date, come find me, when you actually want to be my friend and talk to me," she snapped back at Haley, before storming off heading away to the car park.

Haley watched Brooke storm off to her car tried to call after her, "Brooke, please wait so we can talk about this please." Haley called over to Brooke.

She was having none of it and continued walking to her car.

Nathan got up and put his arms around Haley's waist and pulled her close to him. He could feel the tension in her body and knew that she was upset by what had happened. He tried his best to reassure her that everything would be okay. He lift her face in his hand to look directly into his eyes, "Please don't cry beautiful, you will sort everything with Brooke out. She just needs to calm down for a while" he whispered so only she could hear how caring he was trying to be towards her.

"Thank you Nathan" she replied, softly. "Now can you please take me home, I don't want to be here now" Haley said, softly feeling guilty that she was putting an end to one part of their date together.

"Okay, let go beautiful," Nathan told her, gathering all the things into the basket and taking her hand and walking back up to the car.

Once they got to the car Nathan put all the things in the back before helping Haley in and walking round to get in his side of the car, and they were on the way back to Haley's house together.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

The car ride back to Haley's was quiet, it was a comfortable quiet between the two of them. On the whole way back from the beach Haley sat in the passenger seat just looking out of the window, not even looking over at him once.

Nathan could sense that Haley was becoming very distant, and getting lost in her thoughts. He knew that everything on her mind had a lot to do with their relationship, and what had just happened on the beach with Brooke. When he turned onto a straight part of the road he looked over at Haley and said, "Hey beautiful, what on your mind?"

His words quickly brought her out of her thoughts and she looked over at him with a weak smile, for the first time since they got in the car. "Just life situations" she answered softly, trying to avoid the intense gaze he was forming on her.

"You know, there is nothing wrong with your life situation. Everything that is happening can be easily sorted out if you just let Brooke calm down for a while" Nathan reassured her, trying to be as consider with her feeling as possible.

"I hope so" she heisted. Not wanting Nathan to know what else was on her mind, yet she still doubted any faith in herself that the situations in her life weren't going to be easily fixed by Nathan's words.

After around five minutes they safely arrived outside Haley's house. Nathan got out of the car first and walked around to Haley's side to help her out. Nathan pulled her close to him putting his arm around her waist holding her tight. "Well I got you home early so I will still in Jimmy's good books" he commented, trying to make light of the situation. He did finally get a small giggle from Haley just as they reached her front porch.

"I'm sorry we had to come home a little early from our date. I hope you will feel better after a good night's sleep" Nathan commented, giving her a kiss on the forehead before stepping out of her embrace and walking back to the car. Just before he got anywhere he felt Haley grab his hand and he turned to look at her, "Are you okay?" he asked feeling very concerned by what Haley had just done to him.

"Stay with me tonight" she replied, pulling Nathan back into her embrace and looking into his loving eyes. Just from the expression on his face and the look in his eyes she knew he was totally overwhelmed by what she had just asked him. Just to be clear she said it again "Nathan, stay with me tonight."

Nathan gave her a confused look "Are you sure you parents would be happy with me staying?" he asked, not wanting to cause any trouble for Haley with her parents.

Haley laughed at his question, knowing he was only looking out for her. "Yeah, they will be fine. How many times have you stayed here before and there hasn't been a problem?" she replied, giving him a questioning look.

"Yeah Hales, I was only your friend at that point. I was not your boyfriend that makes it hard now. Plus your parents are going be more protective over you now" he told her, trying to make her see the reality of the situation.

"I know that Nathan, when you were my friend you still had all those feeling for me, but you were able to control yourself around me then. It's the same for you now, I promise that I am not asking anything more than for you to just hold me" Haley said explaining the situation and exactly how she was feeling at this moment in time.

"Okay, I'll stay with you tonight" he replied, giving in to her charm and wanting to be with her. "I'm serious Hales please none of that innocent flirting that you do, I won't be able to control myself," He told her, trying to be as serious as possible.

"Promise I will be as good as gold" she happily replied, taking his hand leading him into the house and up into her bedroom.

Xxx

Xxxxxxx

When they were in Haley's bedroom, Nathan lay out against the head board with Haley lying in between his legs with her head on his chest. The lay like this for what seemed liked forever, until Haley broke the comfortable silence between them

"Nathan, when was the moment you started having feeling for me?" she asked wanting to understand his feelings for her.

Nathan shifted in his position on the bed before pulling her closer to him, "Do you remember last summer, the night we went to the beach party? He questioned

"Yeah" Haley replied softly, unsure of where he was going with this story.

"Well, do you remember Brooke made us all play truth and dare?" he said hoping she would remember that night.

Haley sat up looking up at Nathan, realizing that was the night Brooke dared him to kiss Haley on the cheek " You had to kiss me on the cheek that night" she commented, knowing exactly what Nathan was thinking.

"That's right I was so scared that I would end up kissing your lips instead, I went for the option of your neck. He said shyly, looking down at her. "The moment I kissed you and felt you squeeze my hand. I knew all these emotions and feelings I had months before were finally real" He told her, confidently.

Haley was shocked by everything Nathan had just said, she turned in her position to look directly at him. "You know the way you felt about me when I squeezed your hand that night," she commented to him.

"Yeah" he said softly.

"It did mean that I felt the same way as you. I wanted you to kiss me all the more. It scared me that you were only kissing me that way to show off, Haley confessed to him, feeling guilty about it.

"Honestly Haley it was not to show off to anyone. I had been waiting to kiss you so many times that summer. When Brooke dared me to kiss you it was finally my chance to show you exactly how I was feeling" He confessed, looking directly into her eyes. "I would have probably made out with you that night if I knew you felt the same."

Haley laughed at his words moving closer to him and putting her arms around his neck, still kneeling in-between his legs. "You can kiss me now all you want. I have always wanted more with you, Nathan. Ever since we had that kiss I knew I wanted more than to be just friends with you, "She told him, lovingly.

Nathan leaned in to kiss her, the kissed started out softly before coming intense and passionate between them. As the lack of air between them became an issue they broke apart resting their foreheads together.

"You're the one who didn't want us getting carried away" Haley commented, before highly pushing Nathan back into the back.

"Sorry Hales, I can't help it if I'm in love and dating the most sexy, beautiful girl at Tree Hill High" he replied, putting his arms around her waist.

"Nathan, I'm not the most beautiful girl in school. There are plenty of other better looking girls that you could be with" she replied, doubting Nathan words and not believing just how beautiful she was in his eyes.

"Trust me Haley. You are the most beautiful girl, and the only one I want to ever fall deeply in love with" Nathan told her, looking lovingly in her eyes.

Haley could see from the look in his eyes how serious he was being with his words "Thank you" she said softly, before moving out of his embrace and standing up of the bed.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

"Where are you going?" He asked, giving her a questionable look not really wanting her to be away from him.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she replied about to laugh at the worried expression on Nathan face from thinking she was leaving him.

"Okay, hurry up, sexy. I want to kiss you some more" Nathan said confidently, giving her a sexy smile back.

"I will be as fast as I can" she said, walking out of her room to the bathroom.

She took a little longer in the bathroom then Nathan expected. Since he was staying the night with her, he decided to go ahead and make himself comfortable taking off his shirt and lying in his jeans.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

Haley came back into her room to find Nathan on her bed just on his jeans, lying there waiting for her to come back. "What do you think you're doing Mr?" She asked, looking at him, trying to keep a straight face and not give in to him just yet.

"Since, I'm staying the night I thought that I would make myself comfortable" He replied, knowing Haley was finding it extremely hard to keep up her argument from the way he was dressed.

"Okay well, if you're going to play the flirty game so am I." Haley said walking over to the bed and lifting Nathan's shirt.

"Hales, what are you doing with my shirt?" He questioned, looking happily at Haley standing at the end of her bed.

"I'm getting ready for bed" Haley replied, taking off her top and putting on Nathan's shirt.

"You are seriously going to change in front of me?" he asked, getting excited at the fact his beautiful sexy girlfriend was changing in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, it not like you haven't seen me in my bikini before, being in my underwear is just the same thing". Haley said, continuing to change out of her jeans and walking around the other side of the bed to lie beside Nathan.

"Hales, you know that you look far better in my clothes than I do?" Nathan commented, taking in her beautiful figure.

"Thanks babe, I knew you would like me in your clothes" She replied, moving herself to lie under the covers of the bed.

Nathan watched her get in and turned on his side to talk to her. "Haley, I really enjoyed being with you tonight. I really think that you should try and talk to Brooke tomorrow, beautiful."

"Yes, I will speak to her when I get to school after my doctor's appointment" she said, not realising she let it slip to Nathan that she had a doctor's appointment.

"You're going to the doctor? Is everything okay Haley?" He asked, getting very concerned that something may be wrong with her.

"Everything is fine, just tomorrow is my birth control appointment. Will you come with me please?" She asked, hoping that Nathan would come with her in the morning to her appointment.

"Yes, of course I will go with you to the appointment" he said nicely, leaning in to give her a passionate kiss.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

After they finished kissing Haley looked over at him. "So are you getting into bed with me now? Please, to hold me Haley asked looking lovingly into Nathan's eyes.

"Your wish is my command" he said, getting off the bed and pulling back the covers to get in beside Haley.

"Nathan, you and I both know that you don't sleep with your jeans on" Haley commented, laughing at Nathan standing beside her bed looking at her slightly embarrassed.

"I just keep them on because I don't want you to think that I was expecting anything from you" He said, confidently looking back at her.

"Nathan, I am comfortable with your being in your boxers around me. Otherwise I wouldn't be taking this step and asking you to stay with me." She replied, leaning over to him and pulling him onto the bed. "Come to bed with me" she whispered, sexily into his ear.

He stood back up of the bed taking off his jeans as Haley watched him, waiting for him to get into bed and hold her for the night. "I love you" Haley stated as Nathan finally got into bed beside her, pulling her close to him.

"I love you, too" he replied, kissing her passionately. This time the kiss developed rapidly and by the time they were finished Nathan had managed to pull Haley on top of him so that she was now straddling his lips.

Finally Haley broke away from the kiss and realised where she was sitting on him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get that carried away" She stated, feeling how excited Nathan was getting as she rolled off him and snuggled into his side.

"Haley, you have nothing to be sorry for. I like the way you make me feel. I have never wanted anyone more than the way I want to be with you. You know that I will give pressure you. I want more when you're ready. When you are ready it will all be based on love, none of it will be meaningless I promise you." Nathan told her, hold her as close as he could while talking to her.

"Thank you, for being so understanding and caring Nathan. I promise I am getting there. I just want us to be safe which is why I'm going on birth control. I know that when we do make love it is going to be special for both of us" Haley said, drafting off to sleep in Nathan's arm.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

The next morning Nathan and Haley woke up still wrapped in each other's arms, from the way they had been sleeping the night before. Nathan looked down to see Haley looking up smiling at him strangely, "What's wrong Hales?" He asked, wondering about the strange look that she was giving him.

"You know that you talk in your sleep? "She questioned, trying to move out of his embrace and get up of bed.

"I do not talking in my sleep" Nathan stated, trying to defend himself, knowing that what Haley was saying was probably true.

"You do, I heard you talking to me in your sleep" Haley replied, as she stood up out of bed still dressed in Nathan's shirt.

"Okay, if I talk in my sleep what did I say to you?" Nathan questioned, a little worried about what Haley's reply was going to be.

"You said that you loved me and that you wanted more than anything to be the father of my children" Haley replied, happily looking at Nathan as she spoke to him.

"Yeah, you win. I guess I do talk in my sleep, I definitely said that. It is most definitely true, just so you now." He stated, also getting out of bed to get dressed.

"See I told you I was right "Haley said, knowing she was right. "Well, I better get dressed so we can go to the doctor's appointment" She stated, walking into her closet to pick out a new outfit to wear for the day.

"I will wait for you down stairs while you get ready" Nathan told her, as he walked over to the door. "Haley, everything about last night was really special" he stated, before leaving her room and going downstairs to wait for her in the living room.

**Well there you go everyone ch9 is complete. Please tell what you liked and hated about this chapter in all your reviews. Please any ideas about what you want to see next in the story are most welcome to me. Thank you HJS and cutey_fruity for all your help in writing this chapter.**

**Everyone please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 10

They always wanted to be more

Haley took 10minutes to get ready; she was constantly thinking of the words that Nathan had said to her minutes earlier. After she got ready she walked down stairs to find Nathan sitting in the living room waiting for her like he said he would be. Haley seen him sitting peaceful looking out the window deep in thought, hoping he was thinking of the previous evening. She break him slowly out of his thoughts "Hey Nathan, I'm ready to go" she spoke softly, to him.

After a few seconds Haley's words clicked with him and he looked over to find Haley standing in the doorway of the living room. In one look Nathan had never been so turned on, by such a beautiful looking girl. He got out and walked over to her, totally checking her out "Yeah I'm ready to go" he replied, walking on passed her to the front door out to the car.

Haley followed Nathan out to the car and was a little confused as to why he was being so strange with her. The whole way to the doctors in the car, Haley was looking out the window and occasionally looking at Nathan. Everything she looked at Nathan he didn't once look back at her like he normally. She finally couldn't take the silence between them anyone "Nathan, is everything okay with you?" she said, in a concerned voice.

For the first time that morning Nathan looked directly over at Haley "Yeah, everything is fine" he lied, trying to cover up the fact he was extremely turned on by Haley. Seeing her wearing the black skirt, red tank top and white cardigan, reminded him of the night he foe kissed her a year ago at the beach party. As today she happened to be wearing he exact same outfit, which she had been wearing that night.

"Okay" she replied simply, as Nathan drove into a parking space just outside the doctors. This time Haley didn't wait for Nathan to come and open her door. She got out and walked to the front of the car meeting Nathan and taking his hand in hers walking into the doctors.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

Haley gave in her name when they went in and she sat down with Nathan waiting to be seen. As the doctor wasn't that busy, she was hoping she would be seen quickly. While they waited Haley turned to look at Nathan who was once again looking out the window, giving the expression that his mind was somewhere else. "Nathan, are you sure you okay? Your mind seems to be somewhere different. You have hardly looked at me all morning" Haley asked, him quietly.

"Sorry Hales, I'm fine I promise" he spoke softly, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Just as they had finished hugging, the nurse came over "Haley, the doctor will see you now" she said, to both of them.

Haley and Nathan both stood up together, she turned to Nathan "Will you come in with me please? She asked, wanting him to be there.

"Of course I will" he replied, following to the doctor's room.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

"Hey Haley, so I believe you here as you want to go on the pill?" the doctor asked, nicely

"Yes, that right" she replied, looking from Nathan to the doctor.

"Okay, well I'm sure I don't need to give you both a talk on sex. All I'm going say is the pill doesn't so you still under the risk of getting pregnant. I will also advise your boyfriend to have protection, if you're thinking of having sex and not leave it up to you." The doctor said, politely.

"I totally understand that doctor" Nathan replied looking directly at him and smiling over at Haley.

"I agree too" Haley replied softly.

"Well, need that we are all in agreement with each other. Nathan is it okay if you wait outside? I just want to run some test with Haley and ask a few questions before I give okay the pill." The doctor asked, looking over at Nathan and Haley together.

"Yes, that's fine. He said to the doctor, before turning to look at Haley. "I will wait for you in the waiting area he told her getting up to leave.

"Okay" she simply replied, still not overly happy with the mood that Nathan was in. He left the room to go sit in the waiting area for her.

The doctor looked over to Haley once Nathan left. "So Haley, I'm just going to run a few blood tests to check that everything is okay and ask you a few questions." He told her explaining everything that he was going to do.

"That's fine" she said, taking off her cardigan, so the doctor could start taking the blood from her.

She sat and closed her as the doctor took the blood from her arm waiting for it all to be over. When it was over, she put her cardigan back on. While the nurse took the bloods away to be checked and the doctor began with his questions.

"Haley, I'm sorry. These questions are very personal, I need to know to how sexually active you are before I can give you the pill" The doctor explained, before going into all his questions.

"I understand doctor" she replied, softly.

"First question I need to know is, does Nathan know about your heart problem?" He asked, being concerned for Haley.

"No, Nathan doesn't know yet. I will tell him when I'm ready." Haley said simply to the doctor.

"Okay, is Nathan the first guy you have concerned being sexually active with?" the doctor asked, not wanting Haley to be uncomfortable with her reply.

"Yes I'm still a virgin and Nathan is the only guy, I would consider being sexual active with." She replied, softly.

"That is very honest of you. The last question I need to know is do you know about Nathan's sexual history and has he been safe?" The doctor asked, only being concerned for their health.

"Yes, I do know and he has only been with one girl sexually." She told the doctor confidently.

At the nurse came back in with blood results and gave them to the doctor. He read them through and looked up at Haley "Well, all your results are fine. So I can go ahead and put you on the pill." He gave her the prescription.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

When Haley came into the waiting area to find Nathan, he was on the phone talking to Peyton who was at school.

While he was on the phone with Peyton he was explaining to her, how he was so turned on by the way Haley was dressed and didn't know if he was able to contain himself.

Peyton said to him "I will try and get Haley to change her appearance" just before Haley came into Nathan view.

He told Peyton that he had to go and they would see her at school. When Haley finally came over to him, she asked who he was talking. He replied, "Oh Peyton just wanted to know if we were on are way yet."

"Yes, I'm ready to head to school now and try talking to Brooke and her" Haley replied, taking his hand and walking out to the car.

In the car ride Nathan looked over to Haley "So, how did everything go with the doctor when I left?" he asked, trying to be understanding.

"Everything went great; he just asked a few questions about our sexual history and took my bloods. Yeah so I'm able to go on the pill now." Haley told him.

"That's really great Hales. Now that you're on the pill, I still want you to now that we are taking things slow and I don't want to rush anything with you." He said to her confidently, occasionally looking look at her as he drove them to school.

"I totally agree with you" Haley replied, as she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek and she took his free hand in hers.

They sat together in comfortable the rest of the way to school. Occasionally staring glances at each other. Nathan still found it extremely hard to look at Haley from the way she had decided to dress that day.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

When they got to school it was already lunch time, so they walked out onto the quad to find their friends sitting at their normal table. Haley sat down beside Peyton and Brooke was on the other side of Peyton. Nathan leaned over to Haley and said he and the rest of the guys were away to speak to whitey and he would see her at tutoring after lunch. Nathan gave her a light kiss on the cheek before he went with the guys.

Haley turned back around to her friends and looked directly at Broke "I'm really sorry about what happened the other evening at the beach. I knew that I should have told you when I told Peyton what was going on. Haley explained to her feeling guilty.

"Don't worry Haley, I forgive you. I just want to know why you didn't tell me." Brooke asked, wanting to know the trust.

"Honestly, I thought if I told you. You would get to over excited and have everything a way to fancy, when I just want it to be simple." Haley admitted.

Brooke looked from Haley to Peyton "Your probably right Haley. If you wanted it to be simple all you had to do was ask me and I would let you do it your way." She stated

"Thanks Brooke, I promise next time we will include you." Haley replied, smiling over at her friends.

"Now that is all sorted out, where have you been the morning tutor girl?" Brooke wanted to know, being eager to find out what was going on.

"Well, Nathan and I kind of had a birth control appointment with the doctor." Haley admitted to her friends shyly.

"Wow" both girls said in union.

"Since when, are you and Nathan ready to take that set?" Brooke asked, interested to know Haley information.

"We are kind of ready; my mom just wants us to be safe when we are ready. Nathan and I have discussed it and we want to take everything slow." Haley told her friends

"Go momma Scott, for being the concerned parent," Peyton said to Haley.

"Yeah, I can't help feeling that asking Nathan to come with the morning was the wrong idea. He has been so weird with me all morning. Peyton did Nathan sound weird with you on the phone?" Haley asked, being a little worried about what was going on.

"Well, he was actually okay with me on the phone." Peyton told her.

"Did you girls think that going with me to the doctors, is making him have second thoughts?" Haley asked, getting worried.

"I think Brooke and I can be both safely way that it has nothing to do with the doctors. " Peyton told her.

"Yeah I'm with Peyton on this one" Brooke stated

"Well if it has nothing to do with the doctors, what have I done for him to act so strange with me today?" Haley said, to the girls feeling frustrated.

Peyton looked from Brooke to Haley feeling guilty that she knew what was on Nathan mind, didn't know the best way to tell Haley. The more she sat there not saying anything made Haley start to believe that Peyton knew more than she was letting on.

"Peyton what do you know that I don't? Please tell me" Haley said, really worried about what Nathan had been thinking all morning.

"Please don't get freaky out by this. Do you remember the beach party last summer, when we all played truth or dare together?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I remember. What has that got to do with me and Nathan?" Haley asked being very confused.

"Oh my word" Brooke nearly shouted knowing exactly where Peyton was going with this, from just looking at Haley.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Haley asked a little startled by her nearly screaming.

"Sorry Haley. I just know where Peyton is going with this explanation." Brooke commented.

"Okay, well if you both know. Would someone please tell me, seriously freaking out over here? "Haley said, getting really frustrated with her friends.

"It's your outfit; you wear it the same night as truth or dare" Brooke stated simply.

"Well, what does my outfit have to do with Nathan being weird with me?" Haley replied, trying to work out the reason in her head.

"For being tutor girl you're not so smart when it comes to guys" Peyton replied, trying not to laugh.

"Well, maybe not. Please just tell me what's going on in Nathan's head." Haley asked, being a little worried about what her answer was going to be.

"Haley, he is so turned on by you today it's not even funny" Brooke finally gave in to telling her.

"That is seriously not the reason as to why he is acting so weird" Haley replied, being a little annoyed with what her friends had just told her.

"I hate to break it to you Haley, Brooke is actually telling the truth. Nathan said the same thing to me on the phone earlier. He actually wanted me to try and get you to change clothes; he didn't think he would be able to sit through tutoring having to look at you dressed like that." Peyton explained to a very surprised Haley.

"Wow, he really does love me" Haley said, not realising that she said it out loud.

"Yes, of course he does." Brooke replied.

"Well, if he is so turned on by me today. That doesn't explain the fact why he will not kiss me" Haley stated to her girls feeling a little sad.

"Haley, the reason he has not kissed you is because if he did he would not be able to stop. We all know that you are not rushing into anything." Peyton said, to her nicely.

"Well, I must be able to hide me feeling a lot better than him. I think today's tutoring is going to be a lot of fun." Haley replied, with laughter in her voice.

"That sound evil Miss James, what did you have in mind?" Brooke asked, being very interested.

"Since I'm the tutor I think it's time Nathan learnt how to take instructions, learns how to kiss his girlfriend when she is expecting it." Haley explained to her friends.

"You are so mean Haley" Peyton said to her.

"That is an awesome plan Haley" Brooke said, looking at both Peyton and Haley.

"Thanks girls, I better head over to the tutoring centre now. Lunch is nearly over and I will hopefully see you girls over the weekend." Haley said to her friends.

"Bye Haley" they both said at the same time.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

By the time Haley arrived at the tutoring centre, Nathan was already sitting at their usual table waiting for her. When Haley seen him sitting there she quickly walked over and sat down beside him "How did your talk go with Whitey?" she asked, politely.

"It went well" he replied not even looking at her.

"Okay" Haley replied softly.

"So, what are we studying today?" Nathan asked, quietly

"Well since we are the only two in here all afternoon. We are going to study something a little different than normal" Haley explained to him

"What is that?" Nathan asked, finally looking at her.

"Since you have been weird with me all morning, you're going to learn to take instructions for me." Haley told him confidently.

"Haley I don't need a lesson in learning how to take instructions from people" Nathan said, slightly laughing to himself.

"Well, I think you do, as you have hardly been yourself around me all morning. Now kiss me." She demanded looking directly at him.

"Haley. I can't do that" Nathan said feeling guilty about how hurt Haley was feeling by him not kissing her. At the same time he was still so extremely turned on by her, if he kissed her. He was not going to be able to control himself with her.

"Nathan, I don't care how turned on you are. I need you to kiss me now" Haley said, getting slightly annoyed he was not giving in yet.

"How do you even know I'm turned on by you?" He questioned.

"Peyton told me, at lunch what you said to her on the phone. Plus I know that you love me." Haley replied, feeling good that she was able to give Nathan the right answer.

"That is definitely all true. I know you are just as turned on as I am Haley." Nathan said, moving closer to her.

"Yes, that is true too. I can just hide it better than you. Now kiss me." Haley said softly, to him.

Nathan leaned in closer again to Haley closing the space between them. "I bet I can get you to show me just how turned on you are" he whispered, against her lips. Before closing in on them and giving her the most passionate kiss.

Haley could feel the fireworks going off in her body as Nathan kissed her. She too was getting so turned on from the kiss that a slight groan escapes her lips. A few minutes later after the groan left her lips; she felt lips tongue looking for access. She gladly parted her lips and allowed Nathan to enter and the kiss became even more passionate then before.

"I love you" Nathan whispered, as he broke away from their passionate and started kissing down her neck line.

"I love you too" she managed to get out as she was getting totally lost in what Nathan was doing to her neck.

Nathan knew with the way he was touching her, he was going to leave a mark on her neck. At this moment in time he didn't really care he just wanted to be with Haley. After a little while, Nathan pulled Haley onto his lap, so she was even closer to him. He whispered in her ear "I told you, I could turn you on beautiful."

"Okay, you win" Haley said, showing that what Nathan had done to her officially made her feel beautiful and sexy.

"Good, now can we please stop? I'm getting painfully sore" Nathan stated, looking directly into Haley's eyes.

"Oh yes, we can" Haley replied, moving off him feeling the hardest in her jeans.

"So now that I actual know how to take instructions. Can we do some proper tutoring; I really need to pass my classes." Nathan stated.

"Of course" Haley replied, kissing him once more. They sat together the rest of the afternoon studying and Haley would give Nathan a kiss after everything that he managed to get right. He was enjoying her method of tutoring to say the least.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

Later that afternoon they were sitting cuddling together in Haley's living room. They had just finished a few more hours of proper studying together, when Haley decided the kissing was distracting Nathan more than it was helping him study. Haley finally looked up at him "I'm getting kind of hungry, do you want to go out and get something to eat?"

"I am hungry, I just don't think I'm hungry for the same reasons you are" he replied, attacking her neck again.

"Nathan. I'm serious. I really want to get some food" Haley replied, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, let's go down to Karen's café and get some food" he replied, looking at Haley giving in to her puppy dog eyes.

Nathan and Haley drove down in Nathan car to the café. They decided since it very busy they would order take out and bring it back to Haley's house.

Nathan looked over at Haley standing beside him "I was going to ask want you wanted. Since I already know the answer I will just go ahead and order. You can wait in the car for me if you want." He replied, giving her the keys

"Okay, since you know me so well I will go wait in the car." Haley replied, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek before he walked into the café.

Haley waited in the car for about 10minutes before she could see Nathan walking back to the car with the bag of food. Nathan opened the door and got into the car and hand the bag of food to Haley, putting on his seat beat "ready to go?"

"Yeah, this food all smells really good." Haley replied, smiling over at him.

"I decided to get our favourites and I thought we could share" Nathan stated, as he was driving along back to the house occasionally looking at Haley.

"Sounds great, so you were hungry?" Haley questioned, smiling at him.

"Yeah I am, I'm still hungry for you too." He replied, smirking at her.

"There is plenty of time for that later" Haley stated, smiling back at him.

"I like the sound of that" Nathan replied, as her drove into his drive way parking the car.

"Me too, my parents are away for the weekend too" Haley replied softly, walking on ahead off Nathan into the house.

**Please review**

**Well there is ch10. I hope you all liked it. Please EVERYONE who is reading this please send me a review. I would really love to hear your feedback and ideas for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 11

They always wanted to be more

Nathan followed Haley into the house; he stood in the door of the kitchen. He watched her make up to plates of food for the both of them, equally dividing the food between them. He stood watching her for a few more minutes, before walking up behind her and placing his hands on her lips whispering "This all looks really good" he said softly, into her ear.

"Yeah it does, now here you go" she said, turning around and handing him a place of food.

"Thank you beautiful" Nathan replied, before leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

Haley give into the kiss for a little while, before breaking free "Come on; let's go eat before this all before it gets cold." She told him, trying to focus on what she was saying to him.

"Okay" Nathan said, letting go of her and following her into the living room.

Xxxx

Xxxxx

They sat together on the sofa in comfortable silence eating their dinner, while occasionally stealing glances and exchanges smiles with each other. Nathan was the first to finish his dinner and he sat his plate on the coffee table, before leaning in to start attacking Haley's neck again.

"Nathan! Stop that I'm trying to finish my dinner" Haley replied, in a serious tone.

"You are finished" he replied, taking the plate out of her hands and setting it on the coffee table along with his.

"I'm not" she said, getting a little annoyed he wouldn't let her finish her dinner.

"Haley, I'm having for you" Nathan whined, trying not to smirk at her.

"Well, I want to finish my dinner first" she said before lifting her plate back off the coffee table. "My body is off limit till I'm done eating" she told him seriously.

"Fine" Nathan huffed, sitting watching her slowly getting the rest of her dinner, just knowing that she was teasing him.

After about 5minutes Haley had finally finished eating, Nathan had resorted to watching the television until Haley was done. So when Haley noticed he was too engrossed on what he was watching on the television. She decided to get his attention by taking matters into her own hands. She stood up beside Nathan and moved in front of him taking the remote off him and sitting on his lap.

"What are you doing hales?" Nathan asked looking at her being very confused.

"I finished my dinner, I'm still hungry" she stated, smirking at him.

"Oh well, I definitely think I can help you out with that" he replied, putting his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Oh really?" she questioned, playing along to this little game they were having between them.

"Definitely" he said, starting to run his hand along her side under her t shirt like he usually did when they were kissing. Minutes later he closed the space between them covering her lips with his, and their tongues battled with each other until Haley break away from the kiss and whispered "I love you" while resting her head on Nathan's chest.

"I love you too" he replied, moving back into the sofa bringing Haley with him. As he continued kissing her on the lips, until he moved back down her neck to where he had marked her earlier that day.

Haley could feel the pleasure running through her body as Nathan was kissing her. The more he did it the more intense it was becoming for her. A few times a soft groan escapes her lips, when Nathan hit her weak spot on her neck. Again her body felt like fireworks were going off into her mind "Mm, I want you" are the only words she managed to speak.

Hearing her words Nathan broke away from her neck and looked directly act her, could see the love for him in her eyes. "I want you too beautiful, I want us to take are time. We have all the time in the world to be together. I will never not have you in my life. You will always be the only girl for me Haley." He told her, speaking directly from his heart.

"Nathan, I think that I just fell in love with you even more" she replied, lovingly.

"Good, I fell in love with you every time I see you" he replied, holding close to him.

"Nathan" she spoke, softly.

"Yeah" he replied, getting lost in the moment just holding her in his arms.

"Will you stay with me again tonight?" she asked, hoping his answer would be yes.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, not wanting to pressure her.

"Yes, last night was the best night's sleep I ever had. It was so nice just for you to hold me in your arms like that" she said, cuddling into him.

"Me too," he replied, running his hand up and down her leg. As they sat peacefully together just being in each other's company.

"Come with me" Haley said softly, moving off him and taking her hand in his. She started walking out of the living room, up the stairs to her bedroom.

Xxxxx

Xxxxxxxxx

Nathan followed Haley up into her room, not really sure what she was planning on doing with him. Once they got into her room she closed the door, this time she was the one attacking with all these passionate kisses. She kept kissing him until she ended up falling on the bed pilling him down on top of her. She was getting totally lost in the kiss that she started running her hands through his hair.

Nathan could feel himself getting extremely hard. He knew he was going to have to stop, if they were all about thing their relationship slowly. He broke away from the kiss looking into Haley's eyes "I need to stop beautiful." He whispered softly, to her.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I really don't mean to be leading you on all the time" Haley replied, feeling guilty that Nathan was getting turned on again by her actions.

"Haley, No don't be getting upset it's a good thing I promise," he replied looking into her eyes. "I like the way you make me feel, I just need to stop after we reach a certain point. We will both end up rushing in to things and ruining everything." He replied trying to explain everything calmly to her.

"Okay, well do want to get into bed and just hold each other?" Haley asked looking directly at him searching for an answer.

"Yes that sounds like a great idea" Nathan said, standing up to get ready for bed.

"Can I have your shirt please?" Haley asked him shyly.

"Yes, you look better in it than I do anyway" Nathan commented with slight laughter in his voice, taking off his shirt and giving it to her.

"Thanks Nate" she replied, smiling at him and beginning to take of her own clothes and change into his shirt.

"Haley must you change in front of me?" Nathan complained.

"Are you seriously complaining?" Haley questioned

"Yes I' am complaining cause your such a turn on sexy" he explained to her.

"Fine" she replied, walking into her closet to finish changing.

"Thank you" Nathan shouted into her, while he waited for her to come back out.

Xxxxx

Xxxxxxxx

Haley was in her closet changing form her own clothes into Nathan's shirt. She took a couple of minutes before walking out in Nathan's shirt and her black underwear. Nathan eyes nearly pop out of his head when her seen her, he thought she was more beautiful than the previous evening if that was even possible. As she was walking over to get into bed she could feel Nathan's intense gaze on her body. She looked up at him "You were so checking me out just now" she commented knowing she had caught Nathan.

"I was not" he replied, pulling back the cover so she could get back into bed beside him.

"Yes you were" Haley replied, looking directly at him, trying her best to keep a straight face and not laugh at him.

"Okay maybe I was" he said quietly, not really wanting to admit it.

Haley decided to flirt along with him "I like it when you are checking me out" she said softly, snuggling into him.

"You do?" Nathan asked, surprised from her response

"Yeah, you make me feel sexy and wanted" she stated, wrapping Nathan's arms around her body.

"That cause you are sexy and I do want you" he told her, leaning down to start kissing on her neck again.

"What happened to me telling you my body was off limits?" Haley asked pulling away from his embrace and turning around to look at him.

"You said your body was off limit until you finished your dinner. I hate to break it to you hales, but you have finished your dinner. You already gave in to me kissing you earlier" Nathan replied, looking into her eyes giving her a smirk knowing she couldn't argue with his answer.

Haley was annoyed that Nathan had thought this one through and was able to come up with a good valid reason to kiss her again. She moved a little closer to him and whispered in his ear "I guess your right this time."

"I think am" he replied, as her watched her move in her position to be straddling him between her legs.

After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. The kiss quickly became very heated and they could both feel the fireworks going off in their bodies.

Nathan started again to get very turned on by what Haley's tongue was doing inside his mouth. He found it very difficult to keep himself under control. As they continued kissing a slight "Mm" escaped his mouth and his hands began to explore Haley's body.

Xxx

**Xxxxxxx**

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter. EVERYONE please reviews tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. I a lot of it will be a continuing this chapter. It will include them spending the weekend together. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 12

They always wanted to be more

Haley woke up the next morning wrapped in Nathan's arms; she looked up to see Nathan sleeping with a faint smile across his face. She tried to move out of his embrace, his hands were planted firmly just under her chest were his hands he had wondering the previous evening. In the back of her mind all Haley could think was had Nathan noticed or felt the scar across her chest. After a few minutes of being in his arms enjoying the peace, she whispered "Hey you, time to wake up."

Nathan groaned slightly pulling Haley closer into him "What time is it?" he asked, his voice still sleepy.

Haley lifted her head to look at the clock on the bedside table "Its 9am, time to get up" she replied, trying again to get out of his embrace.

"No, stay in bed with me" he whined, pulling her close to him.

"Nathan, come on we have to get up." She replied, sitting up and looking into his eyes, trying to convince him to get up.

"Fine, can we spend the day together please?" he asked, looking back into yes lovingly, with the feeling that he always was going to spend every day with her.

"Yes, we can even spend the whole weekend together, I promise" she stated, wrapping his shirt around her again.

Haley walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear, while saying to Nathan "I was thinking I could cook us breakfast, after we can go over to your house so you can change clothes. In the afternoon maybe go to the lake." She explained, her ideas coming back out of her closet fully dressed.

"That all sounds great Hales, I'm sorry if I went too far with the whole touching you last night. If you are ever uncomfortable just tell me and I will stop" he rambled, on trying to explaining his actions to her. As her didn't want her to feel under any pressure about what had happened between them the previous evening.

"Nathan, I love you for being so worried and caring. You didn't do anything wrong last night, I liked the way you were holding me. Last night was one of the best nights sleeps. I have had in a long time and now I have you to thank for it. To answer you earlier question please I will tell you if you are going too far. Honestly just having with me was more than wonderful."She replied, walking over to give him a kiss, before going down stairs to start on breakfast.

Nathan was getting showered and changed, when he could smell the taste of bacon and eggs coming from downstairs. He stood in Haley room looking around thinking, is there anything in life that my girl isn't able to do. He definitely knew that he was the talent one with such a beautiful and talented girlfriend.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

Haley was standing by the cooker making the bacon when she could feel herself being under the intense gaze of Nathan's eyes. She didn't even have to turn around before saying "Are you going to stand there looking at my ass all day, or are you actually going to turn help me?" she asked, with slight laughter in her voice knowing she had brought Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Well you do have a serious ass, Haley James" he stated, before walking over to help her finish making breakfast.

Once the breakfast was made they sat across from each other eating and discussing more plan for the day. Soon the conversation changed to talking about their evening together, how special they felt being in each other's arms. Nathan thought at this point it would be a good idea to try and ask Haley about her scar.

Haley noticed while they were talking that Nathan seemed to have something on his mind. She thought best to ask him "Nathan is everything okay? You that look that you want to say something. You don't know if you should or not" she commented, looking directly into his eyes trying to find so sort of clues, to what was going on his mind.

Nathan stopped eating a looked at her for a few seconds "I just wanted to ask you about your scar he stated. Once his words were out he seen the expression on Haley face completely change from happy to worry in second. He knew that he was going to have to say more before she gave him an answer, "If you do want to tell me about it that totally fine. I know I have no right wanting to know all your private business" he explained, to her trying to put her mind at ease, before she tried to give an answer.

Haley looked directly at him starting to worried. "I had a heart operation last summer." She looked him instantly feeling guilty that she had never told him about it before.

Nathan expression went from pure concern to sadness in only a few minutes as he sat and listened to Haley's words. "How could I not know about this Haley? We are always together" he asked, a little upset that she had kept him in the dark through their friendship about her heart.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I didn't know of a good way to tell you I was sick. The operation took place last summer when I told you and everyone else I was going on holiday for 2weeks. Honestly I feel really guilty for not telling you. I was and still am to in love with to have to put you through all the pain of dealing with my illness. So if you want to break up now, I totally understand and will never hold it against. She told him, starting to get a little upset of the fear of losing the most amazing guy she ever had in her life.

"Hales don't cry please. Thank you so much for explaining to me, I know it took a lot of courage in you to be able to tell me everything. I just wish that you would have told me when we were friends; I would have been there for you every step of the way, which is how much I have always loved you Haley. Seriously what are talking about me wanting to break up with you, are you kidding. If anything it had made me fall in more in love with you. I want to be the one who helps you every step of the way when you need me. I wouldn't have it any other way, scars or no scars you still have the most amazing body I have seen." He replied, being totally honestly with her, while trying to comfort her and make light of the conversation.

"Nathan, what if I get sick again? Are you going to want to deal with that?" she asked, feeling upset and guilty that she was even having to ask theses question. She hadn't even explained the major details of her illness to him yet.

Nathan looked over at Haley seeing how upset she was getting about having this discuss with him. He got up from his chair and put their finished dishes in the sink, before walking back over to her "Come with me please."

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

Haley took Nathan's hand and followed him into the living room. He sat down in her father's armchair pulling her in for her to sit on his lap and rest her head against chest. "If you get sick again I will be their helping ever set of the way" he told her, holding her close. "Yes, I will deal with it, cause you the love of my life and I'm never going to lose you ever." He continued, and finished by giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Nathan there is more I need to explain to you about my heart" she stated, pulling away from his chest and looking into his eyes.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me right now. I know this is difficult for you to talk about. So I'm happy to wait until you ready before you tell me anymore." He replied, letting her know that he was going to pressure her into talking when she was not ready.

"Thank you for being so understanding Nathan. No I'm not ready just yet to tell you anymore detail about my heart. I promise I will tell you when I'm ready to talk; the only thing you need to know for now is that if I get sick again this is my last chance. "She told him honestly, could see the amount of worry in his eyes.

"You're welcome, beautiful; I will do anything in my power to help you. If it means that I don't have to live without." He stated, giving her a loving kiss that quickly developed into a lot more than expected.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

After a little while of sitting cuddling in each other's arms, Haley went upstairs to change and get ready for going to the lake with Nathan. Once she was ready, they drove over to Nathan's house so he could also change into something suitable for the lake. When Nathan was ready they decide to drive to the lake, once they parked in the nearby parking lot they look the short walk down to the lake together.

They sat together at their normal spot by the lake just hold each other watching the water. Since Haley told Nathan about her illness, he had been totally zoned out on her. Haley was being slightly worried that Nathan was handling the news as well as she hope he would. After a few more minutes she couldn't take it any than longer "Nathan, please talk to me. I need to know you're okay with all this news. She stated, getting worried again.

"I promise, everything is fine, you have nothing to worry about. We will both be just fine together and I understood everything you told." He replied, trying not to let her see how worried he was about losing her.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Haley asked, him standing up taking off her pink tank top and looking at him watching her.

"No I think I will just sit here and watch my sexy girlfriend" he replied, standing up to give her a short kiss.

Haley walked down to water in her read bikini as Nathan sat back down watching. He was starting to get completely lost in his thoughts, just could imagine his life without. He was over everything she told him in his head. He just couldn't seem to get his head around the fact that his best friend and girlfriend was living with a major life changing heart illness. As he watched her swim, he was thinking that he was going to do everything he could to support her and make sure she was well. Unknown to him all that was going to change and he was the key to her happiness.

**Well I know that chapter is kind of short. There is a lot of important elements explained tat will now help you to understand the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, really would love EVERYONE to review please. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 13

They always wanted to be more

After about half hour Haley came out of the water to find Nathan asleep in the sun. Being a little sneaky she decided to wake him up. She got down and straddled her herself across his waist and leaned in to kissing him.

Nathan started to wake up when he felt Haley's lips and wet body up against him. He accepted the kiss before pulling away from the kiss "I hope this is my beautiful girlfriend in the sexy bikini kissing me" he stated, before kissing her again.

"It definitely is your girlfriend" she replied, running her hands up and down his chest.

As they continued kissing, Nathan managed to roll them over so he was no straddling her. "Although you're all wet Haley, you are so sexy in this bikini" he whispered, into her.

Haley could feel her temperature rising from the words Nathan was whispering into her ear. She was getting totally lost in the moment with him. That her hands started travelling from his hair, down his toned back and stopped just above the waist band of his short. She continued to make small circles against his skin as they got lost in their kiss.

Nathan could feel from the way Haley was touching him that she wanted to explore his body in more detail. At the same time he knew she was nervous with him being her first boyfriend, he was going to have to reassure her that it was okay to touch him. A few minutes later he broke away from their passionate kiss whispered in her ear "it's okay to go farther and touch me."

Haley was so pleased that Nathan was read to ready her thoughts, without her exactly talking about them. She smiled back at him, before finally taking the plunge and moving her hand down to feel his bum. As they were out by the lake, she was very aware that she couldn't get totally lost in exploring his body. While she was touching him, he too was running his hand gentle across her chest over her scar. While they were enjoying getting lost in each other, Haley could feel her heart rate steadily increase but choice to ignore it.

They sat together by the lake for a few more hours cuddling and just talking. Before Haley moved out of Nathan embrace and put her clothes back on now that her body was dry. She moved back into his embrace before saying "Nathan, I want you to make love to me tonight."

Nathan was so surprised by what he had just said and he looks directly into her eyes "Haley, are you sure? We have only been dating a mouth. He asked, a little requested about her request.

"Yes Nathan, I'm positive. I want you to make love to me. We have grown so much closer over the last summer. I'm not coming up with any reasons as to way I can't be with you in that way. So I wanted more with you." She told him, honestly.

Haley, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel. To hear you say those words to me just like that. I promise if your honestly not ready I'm still happy to wait." He replied, giving her a soft kiss.

"Thank you, for caring Nathan. I am ready to be with you. I want us to have more out of our relationship because I love you. Come on it getting cold, why don't we go back to mine." Haley said, to him as she could still feel her heart beating rapidly.

"Okay, let go." Nathan said, to her getting up and taking her hand. So they walked back to the car together hand in hand.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

Nathan drove them both home and they talked the whole way, occasionally stealing glances at each other. Haley took hold off Nathan's free hand, as he drove the short distance back to her house and parked in the drive way. When they arrived Nathan walked round to Haley's side of the door and opened the door to help her out "There you go beautiful" he replied, giving her his hand and helping her out of the car and closing the door.

"Thank you" she replied, leaning up to give him a short kiss and taking his hand in hers and walking into the house.

"You're welcome" he said, following behind holding her hand walking into the house.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

When they got into the house Haley turned to Nathan "I'm going to go and change my clothes, why don't you go watch the TV." She told him, before heading upstairs to her room.

Nathan sat in the living room watching some basketball, while Haley was up in her room changing into something more comfortable than her wet clothes. Haley was changing out of her bikini, when she could still feel her heart beating rapidly. She leaned over to lift her tank top off her bed and started to feel very faint.

After watching TV for a few minutes, Nathan heard a loud thumb coming from upstairs. He got up from his chair and walked into the hallway shouted up to Haley "Is everything okay," he got no response from her. He started to get a little worried that Haley wasn't replying to him, so he decided to go up to her room and see what was going on.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

Haley was lying on the floor of her bedroom, when Nathan came in a found her. He started to worry and rushed over to her. Seeing her lying like that scared the hell out of him, so he did the first thing that came to mind and started CPR.

As she was lying in her bikini he gently pressed against her chest and lightly breathing air into her mouth. He did this continually for 5minutes, before he got some sorted of a response from her. When he felt and response for her, she lightly moved her tongue along his lips, before it turned into a passionate kiss between them until Nathan pulled away.

Haley looked directly into Nathan's eyes "Did I faint on you?" she asked, slightly worried about what his answer was going to be.

"Yeah you did and you scared the hell out of me" He said, looking lovingly back into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said, starting to tear up a little.

"Haley. It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it to happen. At least I know what to do if it happens to you again. Do you know why it happened, Haley?" he said, explaining his thoughts to her.

"Nathan, yes I will explain everything. First I really want to change into some warm clothes." She said, trying to get up from his embrace.

Nathan helped her up to feet "Well, I'm helping you. I don't want you fainting again on me" he said, holding her close to him.

Haley let out a slight laugh "You're not helping me, I don't want you to see my body" she replied, nervously looking at him.

"Haley, we have slept together the last to nights. I have seen you in next to nothing. Plus you have nothing to be nervous about beautiful" He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay, you can help me" she said leaning into his embrace.

Nathan let go of Haley and looked around her room. "So which drawers do you keep your underwear in?" he asked her, looking around her room.

Haley looked nervously at him "There in the top drawer beside my closet" she replied, as she watched Nathan walk over to the draw and pick out a little pink bra and lacy thong.

Nathan walked back over to her and set her underwear on the bed. He stood in front of her, putting his arms around her back untying her bikini looking into her eyes the whole time. He could tell was getting nervous when he removed her bikini top. So he little ran his hand over her scar a little touched each over her breast, sending a shiver through her body. When he felt her shiver, whispered in her ear "you look beautiful" he replied, trying to reassure her, just before helping her to put on her bra.

Next he moved his hands down her body and resting them on her lips. He looked into her eyes, as she tried reading the expressions and emotions on his face. "Do you want me to do this or turn around while you change?" he asked trying not to pressure her.

"You can do it, I trust you" she replied leaning up to kiss him. A few seconds later, she felt Nathan moving his hands down over her bikini bottoms taking them off. This was a big step of Haley to let Nathan see her like this. He also knew it took a lot of courage for her to let him, she her like. He stopped after he removed them. Once again whispered in her ear "you have a serious ass, Haley James" he replied, trying to make her feel comfortable about Nathan seeing her bottom. He leaned to continue helping her put on her thong.

Once she was dressed in her underwear, Nathan lifted the clothes that were sitting out on the bed to help her put them. She lift her arms in the air, so he could help sit on the blue tank top over her pink bra. Next he lifted the pink light weight skirt that was on the bed. He got down on his knees and looked up at her " give me your foot" he asked, as she lifted her leg up to her up to him and the same with the other. So she was able to step into her skirt and Nathan pulled it back up to rest just below her waist. When she was fully dressed, Nathan stood looking at her appearance before telling her "You look beautiful" he leaned down to give her a passionate kiss.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

Later that evening they were cuddling on Haley's bed together. Nathan moved in his position to look at her "Haley, I know you asked me earlier. After what happened today, I think we should wait a little longer before we make love. I'm not saying I don't want to make love to you, I just think its better we relax tonight and don't get your heart up. I hope you understand and don't think I don't want you because I do more than ever" he replied, explaining his thoughts to him.

"I understand Nathan, its okay I'm happy to wait so it can be more special between us." She said, leaning in to kiss him lightly.

"Thank you beautiful, I still have to ask do you know why you fainted today?" he asked, being concerned for her.

"Nathan, don't be mad. I didn't take my medication today. It always makes feel like I have no energy and really tired. Today I just wanted to feel like a normal girl, spending a fun day with her sexy boyfriend. So it meant because I didn't take my medication, my blood didn't flow proper around my body. My heart had to work faster to carry round the blood, I fainted because the blood wasn't flowing as fast as it should be to certain part of the body." She explained, hoping that he wouldn't get into argument with her and spoil her weekend.

Nathan looked at her with disappointment in his eyes "Haley I'm not mad at out, I'm just a little disappointment. I understand the whole situation about it making you feel tired and no energy, if you don't take it. You stop taking over long periods of time, you're going to do more harm than good on your heart. Which means you're not going to be able to do all the fun things, I have planned for our life together. I not going to stand by and watch you dying in front of my eyes, so I want you to take you medication. If you tired during the day I will hold you while you sleep, when you have the energy when can do all the fun activities together in moderation" he told her, explaining how much he cared and loved her.

"Thank you for understanding Nathan. If it makes you feel better, I will go and see the doctor on Monday and you can come with me." She told him, pulling his arms around her more.

"Well, even if you didn't say. I was taking you there myself" he said, laughing before starting to kiss down her neck.

They continued to have a heated kissing session late on into the evening. Haley started to become a lot more comfortable with Nathan touching her body as the evening went on. She was still a little nervous about touching him. While they were kissing she did let her hands slip down into his boxers a few times touching his bum, as him hands moved over the soft skin of her chest. As they explored each more into the night before falling asleep, the more their want to be with each other increased.

**Please Review **

**Okay there is ch13, hope everyone liked how I wrote it. So I not sure if I should write Sunday as the next chapter or skip a few days. Please when you all review, let me know what I idea you would like to see in the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS and cuteyfruity for all your help.

Chapter 14

They always wanted to be more

It was early Sunday afternoon when Nathan and Haley woke up in each other's arms. Haley was lying against Nathan's bare chest as he had a tight grip of her with his hands on her lower back. They were both still in their underwear after disregarding each other's clothes from their heated make out session during the evening.

After a few minutes of lying in the peaceful moment Haley spoke "Nathan, as nice as staying in bed is. We really need to get up; it's the middle of the afternoon."

Nathan groaned against her words pulling her closer to him. "Okay, you're taking it easy today and I'm helping you get ready." He replied, moving her outside of his embrace and getting out of her bed.

Haley gave Nathan a questioning look. "What are you doing?" she asked, watching him walk over to her drawers and closet.

"I'm finding you an outfit to wear today" he stated smiling over at her, opening her drawers to pick out some underwear.

"Nathan, I can pick out my own underwear and clothes." She replied, getting out of bed and walking over to him.

"Maybe so, but you're relaxing today, I'm looking after you. So, I'm picking out an outfit that isn't going to turn me on," he stated, leaning down to kiss her.

Haley started to laugh at his response. "So you want me to look like a hobo, just so you won't get all hot and bothered looking at me all day. Well, I telling you now that you have to pick a nice outfit or I will pick one myself that will turn you on" she told him, before walking back to sit on the bed while Nathan continued to pick her outfit for the day.

Nathan spent about ten minutes looking through her drawers and closet, before finding a black bra with black panties to match. When he moved into her closet he found grey sweat pants and a white tank top for her to wear. When found everything he walked about over to the bed and set down her clothes and waited there until she went into the bathroom to get washed.

Haley took only five minutes in the bathroom before she came back into her room to get dressed. When she came back in, she realised Nathan had found a pair of his own sweat pants; ones he had left at her house before, when they were just friends. Looking at him wearing them brought back so many memories, of how she wanted him to know how she felt back then. After a few seconds of looking at him she walked over to stand in between his legs.

"What were you thinking, beautiful girl?" he asked, knowing that Haley's mind had wondered off somewhere different.

"I was just thinking about when we were friends and how much I wanted to tell you back then, that I wanted us to be together "She confessed, looking up into his eyes.

Nathan laughed a little at her confession. "Trust me Haley, there were so many days that I just wanted to give in and kiss you like there was no tomorrow" he stated, putting his arms around waist and pulling her into him closer.

After a few minutes Nathan moved his hands up her back to take off her bra. Once it was removed he looked at her breast again. "You look beautiful" he said, looking up into her eyes before putting on her clean bra. His hands travel down her body removing her thong. He could she from Haley's face that she had something on her mind. "What wrong Hales?" he asked, a little concerned.

Haley stepped out of her underwear nervously looking at Nathan. "I want you to touch me like, the way you have with other girls" she confessed to him.

Nathan gave her a surprised look, "Haley, I'm not rushing into anything with you. When we are to be together, I want it to be special for you" he said, lifting up underwear and leaning down. "Beside you haven't taken your medication yet, I'm not being the case for you fainting again" he explained, pulling up her underwear around her waist leaving a little kiss on her stomach.

"Thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend" she said, leaning down to kiss him while lifting her sweat pants and top of the bed to put on.

"Hey, let me help you" Nathan said stealing them back from her, leaning down so she could step into them.

"Thank you" Haley replied, once she was fully dressed. "Nathan I have one of your old t shirts if you want to change into that, to save you going home" She stated, walking over to the bottom drawer and lifting out his raven's t shirt.

"Aww thanks Hales, that why I get to stay here and look after you" he replied, taking the t shirt of her and putting it on. "So I was thinking we should have our second date today." What do you think?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.

"That sounds great Nathan" she said, taking his hand and walking out of her bedroom downstairs.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

They were both in the kitchen waiting for her to take her medication. Once that was done Nathan said to her, "I was thinking we could go see a movie on our date" he stated, smiling at her.

"Yeah, that would be fun. So what do you want to go see?" she asked, giving him a questioning look.

Nathan smirked at her "I was thinking we could go see Water for Elephants" he replied, walking over to her.

Haley looked up at him "Nathan, we have both already seen that movie and didn't really like it much the first time" she stated, looking at him confused.

"Exactly!, who said that I was_ going_ to watch it again." He asked, leaning down to kiss her lightly on her neck.

Haley could feel herself giving into the kiss and let a slight groan "I like the way you think" she managed to get out, stepping out of his embrace. "Come on, lets go" she replied, taking his hand and walking out of the house.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

By the time they got to the movies it was 3:25pm and the movie was going to start at 3:30pm. They got their tickets and didn't really want anything to eat; they walked on into the theatre and took two seats in the back row near the middle.

They sat together causally talking and holding hands, as the theatre begin to fill up with other people who were going to be watching the movie. As the theatre was plenty full quickly, it was no times till the lights were dimmed and the movie began. They sat pretending to watch the movie until the stewards had left the theatre.

Fifteen minutes into the movie Nathan leaned over and put his arm around her. He rested his hand on Haley stomach where her t shirt had raised up. Haley knew that they were both fighting the urge to kiss each other, so she continued to watch the movie as Nathan slipped his hand down into her sweat pants trying to get her attention to give in.

Haley's temperature was rising fast, as Nathan continued to rub circles on her side. She was trying her best to continue teasing him and watch the movie. After a few minute Nathan realised his plan wasn't working. So leaned over and started to kiss her neck gently. This action sent firework through her body, just from his touch.

He knew that he was starting to get to her, so he started whispering in her ear "You know that you're really sexy, when you're trying to not give in" he stated, trying to get to her.

She just pretended that his words weren't getting her and continued to watch the movie. The more Nathan whispered in her ear, the harder it got for her to tease him. Soon enough she turned her head around to him. "You need to stop doing that if you don't want my heart rate up again" She replied, slightly laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"I promise that isn't going to happen. Beside we already know how the movie is going to end." He stated, giving her a smirk.

Haley knew she was losing the battle with trying to tease him. So, she shifted closer in her seat to him whispered in his ear, "Kiss me".

Nathan didn't have to think twice about her request. No sooner than the words were out of her mouth, did Nathan have them making out in a passionate way.

As they were kissing Nathan mumbled "I love you" against her lips, he did it so softly that only she would be able to hear him.

When she heard him speak those words she let a groan escape her lips "Mm." Before granting his tongue access to explore her mouth. While his tongue was battling with hers, she let her hand wonder to start exploring his chest as the kiss became more intense.

They kissed passionately together until Haley could feel her heart rate rising again. She pulled away from the kiss looking at Nathan "I need to stop, my hearts beating really fast" she replied, explaining her reason for stopping them.

"It's okay, Haley we aren't going to do anything that is going to put your health at risk." Nathan looked up at the screen to see the over was nearly over. "Wow, we must have got really carried away if the movie is almost over" he replied, smiling at her.

Haley smiled at him, "Yeah I think we definitely did" she replied, taking his hand and standing up getting ready to go.

"So, do you want to go since we have already seen the rest?" he asked, giving her a questioning look in response.

"Yeah I was thinking we could go get some pizza, and eat at the beach" she suggested, walking out of the movie with him.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

While they were sitting eating their pizza on beach, Nathan could only sit and watch how beautiful Haley looked. It was really starting to worry him that the one person he loved most in the world had a heart problems. Just sitting thinking about it was eating him up inside, he didn't want to get into an argument with her, but he needed to know what was happening.

He looked over at her and smiled "Haley, I don't want to ruin our date. I know you're not ready to talk, but I need you to tell me about your heart before we see the doctor tomorrow. Please" he asked and begged giving her a concerned look.

Haley finished her pizza, looking and moving closer to Nathan nervously. "Okay, I will try my best to explain everything" she told him honestly, a little afraid about his reaction.

"That's all I'm asking Haley I just want to know so when we see the doctor tomorrow I won't get a shock" he stated, pulling her in to sit between his legs.

"Well, I have a scar on my chest from a heart operation that I had in the summer. I have an arrhythmia, which is a problem with the speed or rhythm of the heartbeat. During an arrhythmia, the heart can beat too fast, too slow, or with an irregular rhythm. A heartbeat that is too fast is called tachycardia. A heartbeat that is too slow is called bradycardia." She explained, firstly watching him take in all the information.

"I heard of that, before in health class and it is meant to be harmless" he stated, looking down at her with sad eyes.

"Usually it is Nathan. For me having the heart problems when I was younger it's a lot more serious. Meaning if my heart rate is too slow, too fast, or irregular, the heart may not be able to pump enough blood to the body. The lack of blood flow can damage the brain, heart, and other organs" she explained in more detail, feeling him hold her close to him.

"So this is why you faint and feel so tired a lot of the time. I'm guessing that your medication helps keep your heart rate under control?" he questioned.

"Yeah, the medication is keeping the blood flowing because I'm really on borrowed time at the minute. Tomorrow the doctor is going to tell me that I have got worse and that my only option left is a blood transplant from a donor" She stated, trying to hold back the tears.

Nathan shifted in his position to look in her eyes, "How is someone as beautiful as you going through so much? I am going to do as much as I can to help you, Haley. There is no way in hell that I'm losing you. Sure we can find out what the doctor says tomorrow and we can go from there one step at a time" he told her, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry if this ruined our date Nathan." She replied looking up at him.

"Of course it didn't. I wanted to know and you were honest with me, which make me fall in love with you all the more Haley" he stated, leaning down to kiss her neck softly.

"Thank you Nathan. Can we go home now?" Haley asked getting up off the sand.

"Of course we can." He said, getting up and taking her hand and walking back to the car together chatting to each other.

Xxx

Xxxxx

Nathan drove them back to Haley's house. There was a sense of calm in the air in them knowing everything about Haley's illness. They continued to talk about just general life and school, since they hadn't done that in a while.

Once they arrived at Haley's they noticed that her parents were back, and she turned to him "Are you staying tonight?" she asked, giving him a wondering look.

Nathan gave her a sorry look, "I can't tonight beautiful, and coach wants us at the gym at 6m. It's the last practice before the game on Tuesday" he said, explaining his reasons for not staying. "I will be here at 9am for us to go to the doctors together" He replied trying to reassure her.

"Okay, see you in the morning" she replied, before leaning over to give him a goodbye kiss and getting out of the car. Nathan sat in the drive way and watch her go into the house before he drove away.

**Well there is ch14, hope you all liked the way I wrote it. Hope that EVERYONE gets a chance to review. In their next chapter there will be a lot of stuff happening between Nathan and Haley in their relationship.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS and cuteyfruity for all your help.

Chapter 15

They always wanted to be more

Haley woke up the next morning extremely early, having had a bad nights sleep and decided to take the extra time getting ready before Nathan arrived. She spent a lot of time picking out a suitable outfit to wear for her appointment, and want to look nice for Nathan. Once she had picked out her outfit she went into the bathroom to shower. After her shower she got dressed into her black skinny jeans, blue tank top, white cardigan and black pump. Once dressed she sat and did her make up looking natural, before gathering her books and heading downstairs for breakfast.

Haley walked into the kitchen to find her mother making pancakes and her father sitting at the table reading the morning paper. As she sat down at the table she look over at her father "Good morning, dad." She said tiredly.

Jimmy looked from his paper. "Good morning, Haley, you okay? You sound very sleepy this morning" he asked, giving her a worried look.

Haley looked up at her father. "Yeah, I didn't get a very good night's sleep last night" she replied, looking from her father to her mother, who gave Haley her breakfast and medication.

"Your lack of sleep wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you didn't have Nathan in your bed last night?" Lydia asked, smirking at Haley.

"Mom! What has that got to do with anything?" She questioned, looking between her parents.

"Well, it just that your father and I both know Nathan slept in your bed this weekend, when you got home last night he did stay with you. Now this morning you're all tired cause you didn't have Nathan with you last night". Lydia explained, knowing her daughter all too well.

"I hate the fact that you can read me like a book" Haley stated, glaring at her mother.

"Yeah she is good the way" Jimmy stated. "Anyways, why didn't you let Nathan stay? We all know you're on the pill Haley" he questioned.

Haley looked over to her Father. "I did want him to stay. He had to be at the gym at 6am and didn't want me up that early. So, he decided not to stay." She explained to her parents.

"Anyways, he is taking me to my doctor appointment this morning because, I fainted over the weekend. Before you both go off in one, I'm fine" she stated, looking between her parents.

"Okay we trust that you know how to look after yourself, Haley, we just don't want anything bad to happen to you" jimmy stated.

"Yeah Haley, I have to agree with your Father. I'm glad you're smart about going to be check over by the doctor" Lydia said, giving Haley a hug.

"Thanks mom" Haley said, returning the hug. After that she heard Nathan beeping the thorn from outside the house.

Xxxxx

Xxxxxxxxx

When he seen Haley walking out of the house he got out of the car and walked around to her side of the car to meet her. When she was in his reach, he put his arms around her waist and leaned down her. His mouth was just inches away from hers, "Good morning, beautiful" he whispered, before moving in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Haley didn't have any time to reply before she felt his lips on hers. They were lost in each other and she gladly granted his tongue access to her mouth. After a few minutes, she reluctantly pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "Good morning" she replied, before moving out of his embrace to get into the helped her in before walking back to his side of the car and driving them over to the doctor.

On the way Haley was the first to talk "So how was basketball this morning?" Haley asked, trying to act interested.

"It was hard work, plus I was tired from not getting a good night sleep" he replied, while trying his best to focus on the road.

"That makes two of us" Haley stated, "I didn't get a great night sleep either" she said softly, glancing over at him.

Nathan was totally shocked as to why Haley didn't get a good night sleep, "Aww Haley, your chest was hurting last night wasn't it?" Nathan asked, being very concerned.

"My chest was fine, I just didn't have my sext boyfriend holding me all night, I missed being in his arms." Haley replied, trying not to look at Nathan as she spoke.

Nathan finished parking in the car park before replying to her, "I'm so glad you said that Hales. I missed you like crazy last night and wanted nothing more than to be with you." He said, leaning over to give her a passionate kiss.

"Well you can stay with me tonight. I'm going to need you more than ever after this appoint." She stated, giving his hand a little squeeze.

Nathan gave her a small smile, "Of course I'll stay with you. Hales, I already told you. I am here for you every step of the way. Come let's go" he replied, getting out of the car and walking around to her side of the car, so they could go into the doctors together.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

They sat together in the waiting area; Nathan could see that Haley was really nervous about her appointment.

He looked over at her "Are you okay hales?" he asked, giving her a concerned smile.

"No, I'm really scared about what the doctor is going to say I know it not going to be good news." She replied, in a scared and upset voice.

"It's all going to be okay" he stated, pulling her closer to him, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"Thank you. Tell me a secret, please" she pleaded, cuddling into him.

"Well, I actually think this is your secret to tell. What's this I hear about you being a cheer leader at the game tomorrow?" Nathan asked giving her a questioning look.

"Where did you hear about that?" she asked, giving him a shocked look.

"Brooke was shouting it all over the place at practice this morning" he replied, smiling at her.

"That's just great, it was meant to be a surprise" Haley stated, looking at Nathan.

"So you are going to be cheering for me?" He asked, smirking at her.

"Yes. Only because Peyton and Brooke talked me into it," She replied looking at him.

"I'm so glad they talked you into it. You are going to be the sexiest cheerleader on the team." He replied, leaning in to give her a short passionate kiss.

"Haley James" the nurse called as they broke away from their kiss.

"Come with me please" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Of course" he replied, taking her hand and following the nurse.

"Just so you know this conversation isn't over" she stated, to him following the nurse.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

Once they were with the doctor Nathan sat beside Haley, holding her hand the whole time trying to keep her calm. He could see just how nervous she was getting from what the doctor was about to say to them.

The doctor looked over at them. "So, how have you been doing with everything, Haley? He asked, not sure not if she had told Nathan the whole story.

"I haven't been the best doctor. I actually fainted over the weekend when I was with Nathan. So, I had to tell him everything." She explained, looking from Nathan to the doctor.

"Well I'm glad Nathan is now in the picture where your health is concerned. I'm sorry to inform you as I have discussed with you before, the only option left is blood transfusion." The doctor could see the expression change on both Nathan and Haley's faces.

Nathan looked from Haley to the doctor. He knew with what the doctor has just said, Haley was in no fit state to ask important questions. So, he started with the most relevant ones. "So what happens next for Haley?"

"Well, since she has such a rare blood type, we need to get her on the blood transfusion list as soon as we can" he replied, looking directly at Nathan and over to Haley.

Haley could hear everything that the doctor was saying. Her mind was racing. She couldn't believe all this was happening to her after she found such a great guy. "How long will I have to wait before they are able to find a blood match?" she asked, hardly able to get the words out.

"Well because your blood is so rare, there is a waiting period from 6months to a year. You know yourself, with your health a lot can change in that space of time." The doctor replied, explained everything to them.

"What blood type exactly is Haley?" Nathan asked, being the concerned boyfriend.

"I'm AB negative" Haley spoke, looking at Nathan.

Nathan was a little taken back by her answer, chose not to say anything in front of her. "So what is our next course of action, doctor?" he asked, holding onto Haley hand.

The doctor looked at them both. "Well, all we can do is put Haley's name on the list have her live her life normally. Just wait until a match comes up. Hopefully its sooner than later" The doctor said, hopefully looking at them.

"Thank you for your time doctor" Haley said, looking up at him and looking over at Nathan giving him a weak smile.

"You're welcome, I will put your name on the list now and we can go from there. So you are both free to go now." He said, giving them a hopeful look.

Nathan and Haley leave the doctor's room together and head back outside to the car. He helped Haley into the car, and walked round to his side before opening the door and just standing there. He looks at her "I will be back in a minute" he says, before walking back into the doctors.

Xxxx

Xxxxx

Nathan went straight over to the desk and seen that Haley doctor was standing there talking to one of the nurses. "Excuse me doctor" he said, looking over at the doctor.

The doctor turned around "Yes Nathan, how can I help you" he asked, giving Nathan a concerned look.

"Well, I was wondering if I could make an appointment with you for later the afternoon. There is a few things I want to talk about, that my help Haley." He explained to the doctor.

"Yes Nathan, that is fine with me. So I will see you about 4 the afternoon. "The doctor replied, looking at Nathan

."Thanks doctor, see you later" Nathan replied, before walking back out to the car.

**Well this chapter is a lot shorter than I hoped. I decided to break it up more in chapters. I have my exams coming up, so the next chapter may not be up for a while. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS and cuteyfruity for all your help.

Chapter 16

They always wanted to be more

Later that morning Haley and Nathan were sitting in the living room along with Haley's parents. As promised Haley came straight home from the doctors to explain everything to her parents. Once Nathan and Haley explained everything in detail, there was a long silence before her mom said "What happens now?

Haley looked at her mother with sad eye, "I'm put on the list and now it's just a waiting game until they find I match" she replied, trying her best to be strong in front of her parents.

"Don't worry Haley, you are going to fight the odds like you always do." Her father replied, trying to look on the positive side of the situation.

"Thank you daddy" she replied, by giving him a weak smile.

Nathan held her close, as they talked to her parents. Once the conversation became less serious, Nathan spoke up "Mr James, there is somewhere I have to be a four and I was wondering if you would come with me." He asked, giving him a pleading look.

"Of course I will. I don't understand why Haley can't go with you." He commented, with slight laughter in his voice.

Nathan looked over at her after her father comment. "Well it's kind of guy stuff" He looked back over at Jimmy "my father isn't really interested. So I thought you were the next better person to ask, if that okay with you."

Jimmy looked over at Nathan "of course, I will go with you. Now go spend some time with Haley and come find me when it time to go." He replied, looking at between Nathan and Haley.

Xxxx

Xxxxx

Nathan and Haley sat together on her bed just cuddling each other. Nathan looked around the room since that one of Haley's double draws was empty. He looked down at her "Haley why is one of your draws empty?" he asked giving her a questionable look.

Haley sat up more on the bed so she could look at Nathan. "That's because I emptied a draw for your stuff when you stay with me" she replied, smiling over at him.

Nathan looked into her eyes and leaned for and covered his lips over her lips. They got lost in each other with a very passionate kiss. As the kiss deepen, Nathan run his tongue along her bottom lip looking for access. She gladly granted the access parting her lips and lets his tongue glide smoothly over hers.

After a while Nathan broke away from the passionate kiss resting his head against her forehead, "Thank you hales, that means so much to me" he replied, looking into her eyes.

"You're welcome Nathan; I just could sleep last night. I wanted you to have somewhere to put all you stuff when you stay with me" she replied, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Thanks baby, now that's out of the way this about you being a cheerleader at the game? Nathan asked, giving her you better tell me look.

Haley buried her head in Nathan's chest, before looking up at him. "Well it was meant to be a surprise for you. Peyton and Brooke don't have enough cheerleaders this year. They said since I'm dating the star player it was my duty to be on the team and cheer for you." She explained, watching him think about it all.

"I like the way your friends think" he said smiling at her. "With only having two months left of the school year, we will be able to spend nearly all our time together. Not to mention you are going to be the sexiest cheerleader on the team." He said, leaning in to kiss her once again.

They sat together kissing and touching each other that they missed the previous evening not being together in bed. Just from the way they were getting lost in each other, you could see that one night apart showed that their relationship was definitely something more than a summer fling. As the afternoon went on they continued to be like this until it was time for Nathan to go to his appointment. He broke away from the kiss and looked into her eyes "It's time for me to go now baby" he said softly looking at her.

Nathan stood up off the bed first helping Haley get up. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him again softly "I love you Nathan" she mumbled against her lips. They walked hand in hand down the stairs together find jimmy.

Xxx

Xxxxx

Jimmy was still sitting in the living room, when Nathan and Haley came looking for him to go with Nathan. When they came into the room jimmy realised they were they and looked up at them "is it time to go already Nathan?" he said, politely.

Nathan smiled down at Haley before looking over to her father "Yes sir, it is time to go" he replied, happily to him.

"Okay well I will just get my coat and will meet you out at the car" he stated before walking out of the living room.

Haley smiled up at Nathan "So will you come back with dad and stay with me tonight?" she asked, politely.

"Of course I will" he replied, before giving her one final kiss. He stepped out of her embrace to go a meet Haley's father at his car.

Xxxxx

Xxxxxx

Jimmy and Nathan sat together in the car quietly until Jimmy broke the silence "So where exactly are we going Nathan?" he asked, giving him a concerned look.

Nathan glanced at him briefly before he began to speak "We are going to see Haley's doctor about getting her transfusion soon rather than later" he stated as he continued to drive.

Jimmy was very confused by Nathans statement "How are you going to be able to Help Haley? She said you had a different blood type than her." He said, getting even more confused.

Nathan gave Jimmy I worried look "well actually I lied to her. I have the same blood type, if I'm able to help her I want it to be a surprise" he confessed to jimmy.

Jimmy was totally taken back by what Nathan at said "That is very decent of you Nathan. You know, if you help her there is a lot of sacrifices you will have to make" Jimmy stated, being concerned that he was making the wrong choice.

Nathan could sense Jimmy's fear. "I know you think I'm making the wrong choice. Trust me I know that I'm not. I love your daughter many than anything, if it means not playing basketball again. I'm willing to make the sacrifice to be with Haley. Jimmy I want more with her than her to just be my girlfriend, actually I would love to marry her." He confessed, just as he parked the car.

Jimmy looked at Jimmy before they got at of the car "That is very caring and honest of you Nathan. I can see just how much you care and love my daughter. When you feel like the time is right, Lydia and I give you full permission to marry Haley. I promise not to let anyone your trying to help Haley, it's our secret." He said, honestly to Nathan.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

Nathan and Jimmy say in the doctor's office waiting for him t5o come in. When he came in he sat down in his chair "What can I do for you Nathan?" he asked, being very professionally.

Nathan looked from Jimmy to the doctor "I what to be Haley's blood donor and I have already discussed it with Jimmy. I want to be able to do this for Haley" he explained, looking at the doctor nervously.

The doctor was very much taken back by what Nathan had said to him "I thought you said you were Haley's blood type" the doctor questioned.

"I am her blood type. I just lied the morning because if Haley knew I was the one helping her, she wouldn't take it. This way we are going to have a better chance of saving her. I want her in my life more than anything." Nathan confessed nearly in teas.

The doctor looked at Jimmy "Are you and Lydia happy for Nathan to do this?" he asked in a concerned matter.

Jimmy looked directly at the doctor "Lydia doesn't know anything about this yet. I know that she will give Nathan her blessing. She will want us to do everything we can to help keep Haley alive." Jimmy replied, to the doctor.

"In that case then Nathan, I will let you help Haley. You must be aware your life is going to change from here on in Nathan" he replied, making Nathan aware of everything.

Nathan looked at the doctor "I don't care about basketball, as much as I care about Haley. So if losing basketball means keeping Haley alive I'm going to do it." He said, confidently to the doctor.

"Okay well let me run some blood tests, so I can just check your blood. I guessing you don't want Haley to know?" he asked, while getting ready to take Nathan's blood.

"Yes, please don't tell Haley that I'm her donor" Nathan replied, as the doctor sat next to him taking his bloods.

"All done Nathan, I just need you to sign these forms while the nurse checks your bloods. "He explained as the nurse went to check them.

"Okay, I will sign them now" he replied, Nathan and jimmy read over the forms before he signed them and the nurse came back.

"Well it looks like you're the perfect match to help Haley, would the end of school be a good time to do the transfusion?" he asked, looking at Jimmy and Nathan.

"Yes" the both replied, at the same time.

"Well I shall ring Haley in about an hour to give you time to get home." He replied, as jimmy and Nathan left heading out to the car to go home.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

Haley and Lydia were in the kitchen making dinner when Nathan and Jimmy came in looking for them. "So where have you two been away to all afternoon?" Haley asked, giving Nathan you better tell me look.

"We went to the river court, I wanted to ask your dad was it was okay to take you away for the weekend" Nathan stated, looking at her.

"Are you allowed to?" she asked, looking being her father and Nathan.

"Yes you're allowed to go" jimmy replied, smiling at his dinner.

"Thank you daddy" she replied, smiling over at him.

"Okay come on and sit down now everyone dinner is ready" Lydia said, to all of them.

While they were sitting at the table the phone begin ring, "Haley would you answer the phone please?" her father asked, politely.

Haley got up and answered the phone "Hello Doctor" Haley said down the phone.

Lydia give Jimmy a questionable look, like he knew something was going on and she was being kept in the doctor.

"Thank you doctor, this means so much" Haley spoke, again down the phone before hanging up and sitting down at the table again.

Haley looked at her mother "That was a doctor they have a match for me already and want to do the transfusion in the school year ends" Haley explained, feeling really happy.

"That's great Haley, isn't Jimmy?" she said, looking at her husband knowing that Nathan and him were being very quiet.

"Yeah it great Hales" he father replied, being brought out of his thought from his wife and he looked over at Nathan.

Haley couldn't eat anymore of her dinner, as she was far too excited. She looked over at Nathan who also didn't seem to be eating anymore. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Haley asked, looking lovingly at Nathan.

"Yeah okay" He replied, getting up and following her. Not really acting like his usual self around her.

When Nathan and Haley left the kitchen, Lydia looked over at her husband. "Okay jimmy, what the hell is going on? She said, being serious.

"Nothing is going on" he replied, looking at her shyly.

"Jimmy do not give me that rubbish. You and Nathan may be able to foul Haley, you can't foul me." She replied, getting mad.

"I'm not telling you a lie, Nathan does want to take Haley away for the weekend. I'm just not telling you the whole truth about where we were." He confessed to her.

"Where were you then?" she said, feeling mad.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." He replied, looking at her.

**Well there is ch16, I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS and Emi G for all your help.

Chapter 17

They always wanted to be more

Nathan sat on her bed as Haley paced up and down worrying about what the doctor had told her a couple of minutes earlier. Nathan could tell that she was completely stressed out, he got up and stood in front of her places his hands in her shoulders to stop her shaking "Hales, I can't help you if you don't tell me what you're thinking" he replied, looking straight into her eyes.

"I thinking that it is impossible for the doctor to have got me a donor match this fast. Come on Nathan we were only with him the morning and ten hours later I have a match. It is ridiculous if you think about it." She replied, getting herself all worked up.

He looked directly at her again, this time holding her hands in his. "It's not ridiculous your just one of the lucky ones. The sooner you get the operation after school is over, the more time we will be able to be together before college." He stated, trying to calm her down.

She stood their thinking for a minute before speaking " How did you know my operation was going to be after school finished?" she questioned, wondering how he knew when she hadn't told him.

Nathan started to worry thinking he was going to have to tell her everything, before thinking of an excuse "well the doctors not going to take you away of school to do it now, when you over have a month left before graduation. So summer is going to be your closest option" he explained, hoping she would buy into his excuse.

She could feel herself feeling calmer over Nathan's words to her. "Yeah I guess you're right. I do want my whole summer to be will you, when I'm better." She replied, leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

Their kiss together quickly got more passionate, she guided him backwards till they fell on her bed without either of them breaking the kiss. Haley guided herself to be laying on top of him as the continued their kiss.

Nathan was getting completely lost in kissing her, as his hands began to travel over her body. He run his hands up her back and along her sides, as their tongues battled with each other in a passionate kiss. Eventually Nathan hands slipped down under Haley's jeans down in feeling her underwear, where they have been many times when he is kissing her.

After a few more minutes of kissing Haley broke away from the kiss. She looked directly into Nathan's eyes, whose hands were still down her jeans. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Take them off".

Nathan gave her a surprising look, as he was taken aback by her request. So she took matters into her own hands moving one of his hands to the buttons of her jeans "Take them off" she repeated to him again softly.

He knew not to question her request again, when he knew that this is what she wanted. So he slowly started to unbutton her jeans and pushing them down her legs, Haley kicked them off when they reached the bottom. He placed his hands back on her bum as they continued to kiss for a while longer.

As they were kissing the belt of Nathan's jeans was starting dig into Haley's stomach. She managed to break the kiss and rolled off him. He was a little confused as to why she stopped all of sudden, he looked over at her "What wrong baby?" he asked, and being very concerned that it may be her heart.

Haley looked back into his eyes "your belt was digging into me and hurting" she replied softly, showing him the red mark across her soft skin.

"I'm sorry" he replied, getting up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked, giving him a concerned look.

"Nowhere, I'm just taking my jeans off for you" he stated, smiling back at her.

Haley got up on her knees and moved over to the edge of the bed where Nathan was standing. He looked up at her when she placed her hands on his "Let me do it" she asked, smiling up at him.

He just nodded his head, Haley moved his hands out of the way and started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, push them down his body. Like Haley he too kicked off his jeans when they reached the bottom of his legs. He got back on the bed to lie beside her for a few minutes, "Haley how far do you want to go? I don't want to pressure you too far" he asked, looking at her smiling face.

"Can we just do what we have been doing? Maybe with a little more touching please" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of course we can" he replied, pulling her back on top on him and leaning up to catch her lips again in a very sexual kiss.

As they continued to get lost in their kiss, Nathans hands travelled up her back and round to her breasts. Where he let his hand glide over her bra covered breasts, he could feel them harden against his thumbs. As he began to rub his thumbs over her harden nipples that were pressing against her lace white bra. She let a slight groan escape her lips, as she felt the pleasure that Nathan was creating against her body for the first time.

While Nathan continued to feel her breasts, she too began to explore his body more than she had on previous occasions. Haley softened their kiss as her hand run along his chest and down his stomach, stopping at the waist band of his boxers. After a few minutes she kissed him more passionately and slipped her hand down into his boxers.

Nathan could feel her hand wonder farther down into his boxer. So he broke away from the kiss and whispered in her ear "What are you doing Hales?" he asked, in a husky voice knowing if she went even farther they were moving into dangerous ground.

Haley moved her head up to whisper in his ear "I want you Nathan. I really want to make you feel as good as you make me" she replied, moving her hand into contact with his hard erection. She slowly moved her hand up and down his erection, while sucking on the soft skin of his neck.

He moved his hands from her breasts down to her waist. As he felt her feeling him, he trusted up into her hand without thinking. "I want you too Hales" he replied, huskily leaving a sexual kiss on her neck marking her.

Haley felt him thrust up into her hand and started to freak out. She quickly removed her hand from his boxers, looked at him with worried eyes "I'm sorry" she replied softly, before getting off him and running into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

She left him laying on her bed confused about what just happened. He quickly got off the bed going over to the bathroom door trying to open it before realising that Haley had locked it. He lightly knocked on the door "Haley, are you okay?" he asked, slightly worried about her.

They was a few minutes of silence before "No I'm not okay, I'm sorry I hurt you" she choked, out through her tears.

"What? Haley you didn't hurt me" he replied, trying to convince her everything was okay. He heard movement coming from the bathroom and a few seconds later the door unlocking.

She gave him a confused look when she opened the door "But you were moving when I was touching you" she questioned, not really sure about the whole situation as this was all new to her.

"I know I was moving, that a good thing Haley" He replied, lifting her chin up to look in her eyes. "I am glad you got scared, I was going to have to stop very soon. Anyways I thought we both wanted to wait before we went any farther together" he stated, smiling at her.

She smiled up at him, "I thought I was doing it wrong and hurting you, as you know I have never have a serious relationship like this before. I want to be able to do things write and make you feel good" she explained, looking back at him.

"You were doing everything perfect, when I thrust into your hand your hand. I want you to know you weren't hurting me, it was a good reaction. It just shows that I wanted you to do it more and I was enjoying it." He said leaning down to kiss her.

She accepted the kiss, lightly kissing him back before breaking away from it. "I'm sorry I freaked out, I just got scared and didn't want you to think I was rubbish at trying to be sexual with you" she replied, shyly looking at him.

He looked down at her, taking her hand and walking back over to the bed and sitting down." Hales, you weren't rubbish at it. You were just perfect at it and trust be known, I may have been with a lot of girls. You only the only girl that I have ever felt comfortable or let touch me in that way" he confessed, looking directly at her.

She was completely taken back his confession "I don't believe at for a minute, you have been with a lot of girls since we have been friends" she replied, looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes I have been with a lot of girls. Ever since we have been friends, I wanted to be with you. So I just never let anyone get that inmate with me. It was all about the sex, I didn't want anything more. Now I'm with you, I want more." He replied, smiling at her.

"I'm so glad you feel that way Nathan. You're the only guy I could ever feel comfortable being with, I don't ever want that to change" she replied cuddling into him.

Nathan looked down at her and smiled "I think maybe we should try and get some sleep we have a long and busy day tomorrow."

"Okay, will you take your shirt off please? She asked, flirting with him. I want to cuddle with you like we always do.

"Yes I will, you have to keep your hands to yourself Hales" he replied, with slight laughter in his voice before taking off his shirt.

She glared at him before the both moved to get comfortable under the covers. Just like Nathan, she too removed her top. So they were both lying in bed in they underwear, cuddled to together to feel the heat between their bodies.

Xxx

Xxxxx

Haley woke up the next morning to an empty bed and was a little disappointed that Nathan had left without waking her up first. As she was getting up of bed she seen a note on her bedside table and went straight to read it.

_Good Morning Beautiful,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you the morning. You were sleeping to peaceful for me to want to wake you up too early. Anyways, I have gone home to get changed into my suit since it game day. I'm sure Brooke told you by now you have to wear your uniform to school today. I can't wait to see my sexy girlfriend in her uniform._

_Love you, Nate _

The letter brought a smile to her face and when she turned around to go into the bathroom, seen since at Nathan had set out her uniform for her and matching underwear. This made her laugh to herself and she went and got washed and dressed before going downstairs.

Xxxx

Xxxxx

Haley walked into the kitchen in her cheer uniform and had some breakfast, before her mother came in "Hey Haley, I didn't know you were on the cheer squad" her mother questioned, looking at her in surprise.

"Well I wasn't on the squad, then I started dating Nathan, Brooke and Peyton didn't have enough girls on the squad. So they since I was the girlfriend of the star player, it was only right that I was on the squad" she explained, to her mother.

"Okay that sounds like a fair enough reason. Since I heard Nathan leave an hour ago, I'm guessing you would like a ride to school." Her mother stated.

Haley smiled up at her mother after she took her medication "Yes please, that would be great mother."

Xxx

Xxxxx

Haley and Lydia talked together in the car as she drove Haley to school. Lydia glanced over at her daughter "Haley can I ask you a question?"

"Sure mom" she replied, a little unsure about what the question was going to be.

"Did you think Nathan and you father were a little quite about everything after the doctor ring last night?" she asked, trying to figure out what was going on with Jimmy.

Haley sat their thinking before she gave an answer "To be honest mom, I was really overwhelmed about it all. I was really focused enough to notice" she replied, looking at her mom.

*Okay thanks Hales, anyways have a good day at school and I will see you later tonight" she stated, looking at her daughter.

"Thanks mom" she replied, getting out of the car and closing the door.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

Both Nathan and Haley's morning were very busy, the only time that got to see each other along with all their friends was at lunch. They all sat at their usually talked chatting and eating lunch together. Nathan and Haley were the first two arrive, they got in some alone time together before the other arrived.

Nathan leaned over and whispered in her ear "I hope you're wearing the underwear I picked out for you the morning" he said huskily into her ear.

She let her cheek give out a little bush before whispering back "you will just have to undress me later to find out" she replied, flirting back with him.

Nathan didn't seem to have a problem playing her at her own game. "Well I will certainly have no problem undressing you. After all you are my sexy girlfriend and the best looking cheerleader on the squad." He replied, leaning in to give her a passionate kiss.

"Get your tongue out of her mouth already Nathan" Brooke stated, as she sat down with the rest of her friends.

"Nice to see you to Brooke" he replied, while glaring at her for breaking up their kiss.

"Don't look at me like that; I think you could behave yourself for the rest of lunch. Haley has to set a good example of the squad." Brooke replied, to them both.

"You mine this example" Haley stated, before leaning in and giving Nathan a passionate kiss with tongue in front of all their friends.

"Haley!" Brooke replied, getting annoyed that Haley was messing with her. So she got up from the table. "Your better be at the gym by half six Haley" she replied, before walking off with the others.

"Okay I will be Brooke" she replied, smiling at her friends as they left.

"Well Nathan, we better get to class" she commented to him as they got up from the table. They went to their afternoon classes not getting to see each other until the basketball game.

Xxx

Xxxxx

Haley arrived at the gym to find only herself, Brooke and Peyton were there. She walked over to her friends who were standing talking "Brooke, why did you get me to be here so early? There is no one else here yet" she replied, being very annoyed at her friends.

"You're here early because we haven't had girl talk in ages plus Peyton and I need to know what happening with you and Nathan. "She stated looking from Haley to Peyton.

"Sorry Hales, I'm with Brooke on this one, now spill the gossip" Peyton replied, smiling at the expression on Haley's face.

"Fine!" what do you want to know?" she asked, giving into her friends and going over to sit down with them.

"Everything!" both girls replied, at the same time. That made them all laughs at each other before Haley started to talk.

"Well when he said at mine for the weekend I fainted on him because I didn't take my medication. So I had to explain everything to him about my heart and he was so caring and understanding about it all. After that he went with me to my doctor and helped me deal with everything, when I found out I had to get another transfusion. Last night I got a little carried away making out with him, only I freaked out or I think we would have had sex. He is taking me away this weekend, so I think I wanted it to happen" She confessed, to her friends.

"Wow a lot has been going on with Nathan and you. I'm glad that he makes you happy and is there for you. Only thing I do have to say and I know Brooke will agree with me, do not have sex with him if you're not ready because you can't take it back." Peyton said looking over at Haley.

"Yeah Haley, Peyton is right make sure you're ready." Brooke stated too.

"Thanks girls, I know I'm ready, which is why I was wondering would you both come with me to Victoria's Secret and help me get some sexy underwear for him" she asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Wow someone is definitely coming out of their shell" Brooke started to tease before Peyton nudged her.

"Of course we will help you" Peyton replied, looking at Brooke and smiling at Haley.

"Thanks so Friday is shopping day, sine we don't have school" Haley said, standing up looking at her friends.

Xxxx

Xxxxx

The game was a total success for the Ravens of beat Bear Creek 68-30, Nathan and Lucas scoring most of the points between them. Haley and the rest of the girls cheered the whole way through the game supporting their guys.

Nathan came over to Haley at the end of the game "Did a see my sexy girlfriend wearing a blue thong under her cheer uniform?" Nathan asked whispering into her ear. Unfortunately it was loud enough for Brooke.

"Haley where are your cheers undies, your meant to be wearing them?" Brooke explained, annoyed at the fact Haley was being sexier than her.

"Well Brooke, you didn't give me any with my cheer uniform and I had to wear some sort of underwear to keep Nathan wanting me" she stated, watching the expression on Brooke's face before kissing Nathan.

"Make sure you come and get some off me tomorrow. Now go have some fun with Nathan" Brooke replied smiling at them.

Nathan looked down at Haley "So do you want to going to Karen's café for some food and we can talk there?" he asked, holding her close to him.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely" she replied, taking his hand and walking out of the gym together.

Xxxx

Xxxxxxx

They arrived at the café shortly after find a table and ordering their food together, before they started chatting with each other. Haley looked at Nathan, "so what did you want to talk about?" she asked, wondering what he was going to say.

Their food arrived just before Nathan began to spoke, "Well I wanted to talk about our weekend together" he stated smiling at her.

"Oh did explain more, since you have told me anything about it yet" she replied very interested in what he had to say.

"I thought it was a nice a idea to take you away for the weekend since it's our one month anniversary and have a few surprises for you." He said, while continuing to eat his dinner.

"That's right it is out anniversary and going away together sounds lovely Nathan. I'm just surprised you were able to get me dad to say yes. If you're lucky, I may have a surprise for you." She replied, leaning across the table to kiss him.

"That sounds interesting" he commented as they continued to eat their dinner.

"Nathan can I ask you a question? She commented, feeling very nervous inside.

"Of course you can. What is it Hales?" he asked wondering what her question would be.

"Can we have sex this weekend please?" she asked, shyly scared of his answer.

**Well there you go everyone ch17 is done. The is a lot of information in this chapter to help unwrap the rest of the chapter. I hope you all like it and please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS and Emi G for all your help.

Chapter 18

They always wanted to be more

The rest of the week flew in for everyone as they were busy preparing for finals, as they would be coming up the following week. These finals were the most important as they needed the grades to attend the different colleges they were going to apply to. Everyone had there one hope and dreams about where they want to go. Since the last few days since the basketball game they were so busy, they were glad Friday was a staff day and they were off.

Over the last few days Nathan had other worries on his mind and college wasn't one of them. Ever seen him and Haley went out for dinner after the game all he could think about was what she said to him. It was like the question was on constant replay in his mind and he had no way of getting away from it.

By the time Friday morning Nathan was extremely worried about how to make the weekend special for Haley. In a way he was glad that she was having a day with the girls, this meant he had time to make everything just right for her.

Xxx

Haley woke up early on Friday morning to get ready for her day with the girls, as she knew if she wasn't ready on time Brooke would have her life. She simply got up, showered and changed into a white tank top, grey cardigan, black jeans and black pumps. Today she decided not to wear any make up, as she knew she wouldn't see him. It wasn't like she had to wear it anyway if she was seeing him. After she was dressed she heard her cell phone go and she rushed over to see who the message was from.

A smile appeared on her face when she seen the message was from Nathan. She read it to herself a few times.

_Hey beautiful, I hope you have a great day with the girls. Buy something sexy that you can wear for me at the weekend._

_I miss you and love you, Nate xxx_

She quickly replied to the message

_You will just have to wait and see, mister._

_I love you too._

After she sent the message she heard the thorn off Peyton's car, quickly grabbed her bag and ran out to meet them. She shouted bye to her parents as she came down the stairs, just before leaving the house.

Xxx

Haley got into the car and said Hi to the girls, before Peyton drove off heading for the mall to start there girl day together. They chatted together about everything and anything, catching up on all the gossip. It had to be said that they were so excited to actually get to spend some time together with the guys.

When they arrived at the mall, Brooke looked at her friends. "So which store do you want to go to first?"

Haley and Peyton looked at each other, before Peyton spoke up, "well I was thinking of manicures and pedicures first, before we shop. Does that sound good?" she asked looking at the girls.

"That's a great idea Peyton" Haley replies, before looking at Brooke to agree with her.

"Yeah, definitely one of your better ideas Peyton" Brooke says, with slight laughter in her voice. The girls walk in the mall to the nail salon together.

Xxxx

The girls were all currently sitting in the waiting room and discussing what colours they were wanting and the different design too. Haley was the first to decide that she wanted to have blue finger nails and toes nails, as it was Nathan's colour and her design was a white bird. Brooke and Peyton really loved the idea.

"Nathan is going to think that is really sexy Haley" Brooke commented with a smile.

"Thanks Brooke, well that is the plan. So what are Peyton and you getting done?" she asked, looking between her friends.

"Well I was thinking red with a simple white heart." She commented, looking at her friends.

"Lovely, I was thinking a simple French manicure." Peyton stated, as she sat with her friends waiting for their names to be called.

"Oh that's nice Peyton" Haley replied to her with a smile. After that the lady came over to show them way to get started.

The girls sit in three separate chairs all in a row and chat together, as someone is massaging and painting their finger nails. While another girls is doing the same with their feet, making them feel relaxed.

"This is really nice girls, thanks for bringing me here." Haley said, as she was feeling very calm and relaxed.

"You're welcome" the girls replied both at the same time.

By the time they were finished the girls were feeling very hungry, so they admired each other's nails before going to pay. They headed back into the mall to find somewhere to all eat together, before the shopping started.

Xxxxx

After lunch the girls decided to go and shop around in a few of their favourite shops and pick up a few outfits for summer. Brooke and Peyton were very surprised that Haley was picking out a lot more clothes than she normally would if they went shopping together. It didn't go unnoticed by Brooke either.

"You seem to be getting a lot more clothes than normal, tutor girl" Brooke commented, looking at the amount of clothes Haley had in her basket.

"Yeah, I need some new clothes and I want to look sexy for Nathan" she replied, shyly saying the last part softly.

"We heard that" the girls replied, looking at Haley.

Peyton looks over at Haley "Nathan already thinks that your sexy, you don't need all these sexy clothes to prove that to him. All you need to do is be yourself." She stated, looking at Haley again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, well Im getting to get these clothes and after that the only thing else Im going is underwear from Victoria's Secret" she commented, with a smile before they all went to pay for their clothes.

Xxxx

The girls were walking around Victoria Secret trying to find something for Haley. So far everything was too slutty and Haley really wasn't feeling it. She wanted something simply, yet was still sexy for Nathan for the same time. As Brooke got a little carried away looking for something Lucas would like.

Haley went off in another direction; found something that she thought would totally suit her. It was a simple black Glam Lace Gel Baby doll outfit, with small little blue ribbon bows. She lifted it off the hanger before walking to the dressing room to try it on.

Peyton seen her walking to the dressing room and went after her to see what outfit she had picked out to try on. Haley seen Peyton walking up behind and turned her "I'm just going to try his and see what it is like" she replied, before walking into the dressing room and Peyton followed.

"Okay, I want to see how sexy you are going to look for Nathan" she replied, as Haley was in the middle of changing.

She came out of the changing room a few seconds later to show Peyton how the outfit looked on her. Peyton could tell that she was nervous standing there waiting for Peyton to say something, just as she was about to spoke Brooke walked in.

"Wow Hales, you look sexy. Nathan is totally going to want to undress you in that outfit" she replied, smiling at her.

"Yeah Haley, Brooke is right Nathan is going to wanting you as soon as he sees you in this" Peyton commented, reassuring Haley that she looked great.

"Thanks girls, I really hope he likes it. I better go change back into my clothes" she stated, going back into the dressing room.

Haley and Brooke went to pay for their stuff before all three of them decided that they had enough shopping one day.

They walked out to Peyton's car and got in driving back to Haley's house to spend the next with her, before she went off on her weekend away with Nathan.

Xxx

While the girls were in Haley room helping her pack, she turned to her friends "You know after the game on Tuesday. When I went out to dinner with Nathan?" she asked, the girls.

"Yeah we remember, why" Peyton said, looking at her worried.

"Well while we were talking about the weekend I asked Nathan if we could have sex together" she commented to her friends, seeing the expressions on their faces.

"Wow, what did he say back?" Brooke asked eager to know his answer.

"Actually he didn't say yes or no. He said he would see what happens on the night, because he doesn't want to pressure me into anything" Haley explained to her friends.

"That's great Haley. At least he is willing to wait until you are completely ready in yourself to take that step" Peyton commented, looking between her friends.

"Well on that note. I think it's time Haley got some sleep, she has a big weekend ahead" Brooke stated, seeing how tired Haley was getting.

"That's a good idea" Haley replied, as the girls all got changed and ready for bed.

**Please Review**

**I totally hated writing this chapter; think I could have done a lot better. Hopefully the next one will be a lot better. So please review and let me know what you all think. **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS and Emi G for all your help.

Chapter 19

They always wanted to be more

Nathan arrived early on Saturday morning, to pick Haley up for their weekend together. He parked his car in the drive way before going and knocking on the front door wanting for someone to answer. After a few minutes of waiting Jimmy answered the door "Good Morning Nathan, come on in" he greeted, as Nathan walked into the house.

"Good morning Jimmy, is Hales ready to go ready?" he said, hoping that she was already to get started on their weekend together.

"Well she is still up in her room. You can go on up and see what is keeping her" Jimmy replied, with slight laughter in her voice.

"Thanks Jimmy, hopefully she is nearly ready" he commented, before walking away and heading toward the stairs.

"Maybe not just yet" jimmy shouted, "Peyton and Brooke only just left, so she still is probably getting ready" he stated as Nathan began to walk up the stairs.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

Haley was in the middle of getting changed when Nathan walked into her room. He stood watching her as she had her back to him. After a few minutes of watching he spoke up "you have a seriously as, Haley James" he stated, watching her jump and turn around to see him standing in the door way.

"Nathan you scared the life out of me" she replied, as she finished getting dressed and walking over to him.

"Aww I'm sorry beautiful" he commented, as he embraced her into his arms placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Haley embraced him in the hug "okay your forgiven" she replied, laughing into his chest. Stepping out of his embrace a little a looking up into his eyes, before leaning up on her toes to place a light kiss on his kiss "Good morning, Boyfriend"

After a short passionate kiss, Nathan broke away resting his forehead against hers and looking directly into her eyes. "So are you all ready for a fun weekend together?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

She smiled back at him, "yes I'm all set" she replied, stepping away from him and putting her shoes on as Nathan lifted her bag off the bag. They walked down the stairs together, saying goodbye to her parents just before they left.

Xxxx

Xxxxx

Haley sat peaceful in the car looking out the window looking at her surroundings, as Nathan focused on the road and getting them to their destination safely. After about an hour of driving they had come off the freeway and were driving along the road surrounded by trees and forest land. Haley finally came out of her daze "Nathan where exactly are you taking me?" she inquired, a little nervous about her surroundings.

Nathan ley out a short laugh knowing that Haley wasn't overly impressed with her surrounding, he quickly glanced at her before putting his eyes back on the road. "I told you before, it's a surprise. Before you say anything I know you're going to like this surprise" he stated, as he continued driving along the road.

"Fine, I guess that I will trust you just this once" she replied, no sooner were the words out of her mouth. Than were they in view of a beautiful winter cabin surrounded by forest land. She looked over at Nathan as he parked the car. "Nathan this is just beautiful and way too much, for you to bring me here" she replied, with a beautiful smile on her face.

He laughed at her commented before looking at her "would you relax, this is my grandparent's old place. They left it to me, so it no trouble at all to bring you here. Actually I really wanted to bring you here instead of going to a hotel" he replied, smiling at her before they got out of the car.

Xxx

Xxxxxx

They walked inside the house; Haley was totally blown away by how it looked inside. It was beyond anything that she had ever seen before "Nathan this place is perfect, thank you for bringing me up here" she replied, before walking back over to him and giving him a small kiss.

"You're welcome, I just wanted to bring you somewhere that felt like home to me, so I knew this was the perfect place he replied, taking her hand and walking into the living room. In front of them was a rug laid out on the floor covered in cushions. Off to the side was a coffee table in all her favourite sweets and DVD's.

"Nathan did you do all this for me?" she asked, a little overwhelmed by everything she seen sitting in front of them.

"Yes I did it yesterday when you were with the girl, come on this sit down he replied, leading her over to the rug.

He sat down first, she quickly followed lying in between his legs "I really do love all this Nathan; this is going to be a great weekend.

"Yeah it just going to be me and you the whole weekend" he commented, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"That sounds so good to be me, so what exciting thing do you have planned" she asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"Well since it's the middle of the afternoon and really warn outside, I thought we could go for a swim in the pool. Later on tonight we could order some food and watch one of the DVD's that you like" he replied, explaining everything he had planned.

"Wow! This place has a pool, the weekend just keeps getting better with all these different surprises" she commented, slowly getting up out of his embrace. "Let me go change, I will meet you outside" she replied, walking over to get her bag and heading up to the bedroom.

Xxx

Xxxxx

After Haley got changed into her bikini, she went outside to find Nathan already sitting by the edge of the pool. She walked over to him and sat down beside him "hey boyfriend, it's really beautiful out here" she commented looking at her surroundings.

"Yeah I think it's one of the most peaceful places apart from our lake of course" he replied, with a slight tone of laughter in his voice.

Haley smiled up at him, noticing that he too had changed into swim clothes. She leaned across him, noticing the sun cream sitting on the other side. "Will you put this on my back?" she asked, handing him the sun cream.

"Of course, just turn around and I will do it now" he replied, squirting some of the cream onto his hand.

Haley slowly turned around, so he could start putting the cream on her back. A cold shiver went through her body when Nathan began to rub in the sun cream. He too felt her shiver, "are you okay?" he asked, softly into her ear.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wasn't expecting it to be that cold" she giggled, in reply to him. Soon enough she relaxed into his touch as he massaged the cream into her back.

Nathan some got a little carried away massaging her and his hands started to wonder. He started to move into her stomach and massage the area around her scar. Although Haley wasn't going to complain as she enjoyed the stillness of his touch, against her skin and them being so inmate together.

As Haley was getting lost in his touch, she softly whispered "I can't wait to be with you tonight Nathan."

Nathan soon stopped massaging her scar and looked down at her "Haley, about tonight…I um…."

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS and Emi G for all your help.

Chapter 20

They always wanted to be more

Nathan looked into Haley worried eyes "Please don't be mad or upset with me. About tonight…I think it's better if we don't have sex together I want to wait until your transfusion is over you and things can be more special between us. We don't have to worry about getting your heart rate up or anything, just be together" he confessed, a little worried about what her reaction would be.

Haley leaned in to kiss him and after a few seconds pulled away "I agree Nathan. I'm ready to move to the next stage" she replied smiling at him.

Nathan put his arms around her waist "Good, I was hoping you would say that. I can't wait to see what sexy outfit you have to show" he commented, with laughter in his voice.

"What makes you think I got a sexy outfit?" she questioned, looking at him curiously.

"Come on hales, you have a nice manicure and you being looking forward to this weekend since we talked about it. Of course you have something sexy to wear, I know you're going to look sexy in it" he replied, smiling at her.

"Well you just going to have to wait and see" she replied moving out of his embrace and getting into the water. She began to swim up and down the pool, as Nathan sat at the edge of the pool watching her, wondering how he was going to keep his secret from her for so long.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

Nathan and Haley messed around together in the pool for the next few hours until the both started to get a little hungry. Haley put her arms around Nathan's neck "I'm getting kind of hungry, do you want to get out of here and I will make us some dinner?" she asked, looking directly at him.

"That's sounds like a great idea to me" he replied, giving her a light kiss on the lips. He got out of the water first, before turning around to help her. They both dried themselves off, before heading back into the house for dinner.

Haley started to make some food, while Nathan went to get showered and dressed. He soon came back down into the kitchen "Wow Haley, it smells great in here"

"It should smell great, I'm the one cooking it" she replied, giving him a playful glare before turning back to continue cooking.

"Well Hales, it's not my fault that I don't have the skills to be able to cook great like you do" he commented, trying to pretend like she hurt his feeling.

"Aww don't worry Nate, I will teach you how to cook great just like me" she replied, with laughter in her voice.

Nathan walked up behind Haley putting his arms and her waist and placing soft kisses along her neck, as she tried to finish serving out the food for the both of them.

"Nathan I can't serve out the food with you doing that" she commented, trying her best not to give into him.

"Mmm I don't care Hales. You taste so much better anyways" he replied, in a husky voice into her ear.

She finally couldn't fight it anymore and placed her hands on top of Nathan's, moving her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. The way Nathan was tracing his tongue along the side of her neck, was sending fireworks through her body. He soon found the sensitive area on her neck as her was leaving his mark on her; she was starting to lose control of her emotions.

She let out a small moan as sucked harder onto the sensitive area on her neck. Without realising it she was pushing her body farther back into him, increasing the tense between their two bodies. After a little while she managed to mover herself, so she was standing facing him and began massage his back under his shirt while he continued to mark her.

Xxxx

Xxxxxx

As they there make out session developed more, Haley started to guide Nathan out of the kitchen and into the living room. They hardly once broke contact with each other and they were moving between the rooms. Once they reached the living room, Haley gently pushed Nathan to the ground landing on the cushions that he had placed there previously. No sooner than Nathan's body hit the floor was Haley laying half on top of him.

It was now Nathan's turn to moan as Haley ran her hand under his shirt. She soon stopped placing her hand at the bottom of the shirt pulling on it, signalling to him that she wanted it off. He granted her requested by leaning forward, so she could gently pull it up and off over his head. Once the shirt was off she quickly replaced her hands on his upper body, trying to touch and massage every possible area that was visible to her. She her hands travelled back down his body they stopped and the waist line of his shorts.

She looked up into his eyes to see the confused expression on his face, continuing to run her hand along the waist band of his shorts. Enjoying the pleasure that she knew it was having on him whether he was let her or himself believe it.

Nathan was getting so lost in what Haley was doing to him that he could hardly get his words out to speak. "Hales…I um…thought you wanted to…um wait?" he asked curiously, in case he said the wrong thing putting her off and scaring her again.

"I do want to wait on that Nathan. I still want to continue to the next level, like the way we tried to before. Are you okay with that?" she asked, curiously.

**Well there you go another chapter is complete. Hope you like where I am going with this story if you have any ideas of what you to see just PM me. I seem to be getting a lot my hits on the story than reviews, so I would everyone who read would review please. **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS and Emi G for all your help.

Chapter 21

They always wanted to be more

Haley quickly got off Nathan walking over to look in her overnight bag. Nathan was a confused as to what she was doing, soon he seen her lift out a Victoria secret bag "I think I'm going to like where this is going" he commented grinning at her. Haley give her a small giggle "I will be right back, I just need to change" she walked over to the bathroom.

Nathan lay back on the floor waiting for Haley to return from the bathroom. Several different thoughts were going through his mind as to what Haley may have got to wear for him. When she finally came out of the bathroom and back into view, his eyes nearly pooped out of his head with how beautiful and sexy she looked.

She was starting to become really nervous with Nathan just staring at her, the closer she got to him the more nervous she got about her appearance. He could sense just how nervous she was getting he sat up and reached his hands out to her "you look beautiful" he lightly squeezed her hand as he said it hoping that would reassure her. After a few minutes she smiled back, letting he know that it had made he feel better and less nervous.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Nathan finally pulled her down on top of him. As soon as their bodies came in contact with each, Haley took control wanting to feel as close to him as she could. They started out kissing softly as it continued it got more passionate between them, their hands started to explore each other's body. Nathan hands travelled up to just under the bra she was wearing, he lightly rubbed his hand along her neck while leaving his mark on her neck.

Haley let out soft moan as he was leaving his mark against her; she too was getting completely lost in their moment together. Her hands wondered down to the waist of his boxers, she slipped her hand inside. She had a million thoughts going through her mind and especially about the last time she put herself in this situation. She knew that their relationship had become a lot stronger since that night; she was ready to take this step. She lightly started to run her hand up and down his hard erection. He bit down harder on her neck, as he enjoyed the movement of her small hand around his big erection.

She could tell from how it was suck on her neck just how much he was enjoying it. So she began to pick up the pace a little more, within a few minutes he started to thrust upward into her hand. He was starting to lose complete control of his body from the way Haley was treating him. She moan a little louder the more he thrust into her; she liked the feeling it was giving out between them. After a few more thrust, he wasn't showing any signs of backing down and she wasn't in the mood for stop them now.

Another few minutes had passed between them and he had no other choice to let go. He held on to her waist the best he could, as she continued touching him. Without any warning for her, he soon exploded over her hand. He was worried how Haley would react to what had just happened between them, he couldn't do anything about it until he regained his strength. When he was opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see her lying on top of him licking her fingers from touching him. This was a totally turn on for him; he knew that Haley was okay with bringing their relationship to this sexual level.

She soon smiled at him and leaned in to give him a soft kiss, he could feel the sweetness of her lips against his and this made he smile. As they rested their heads together, Nathan again rubbed his hand along her scar. After being so inmate with him, she started doubting her body "Nathan do you think I have a sexy body?" she asked, softly against his chest.

He was a little scared about what was going on in Haley's mind, so he rested on hand on her hip just above her sexy thong. The other hand he used to put under her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. He stared into her big brown eyes before saying "you have the most amazing body I have ever seen, I'm glad I'm the only guy to get to see you like this" he replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She could feel a little tear in her eyes from his words "Than you, I love you and really needed to hear you say that" she replied smiling back at him. They lay against in comfortable silence just wanting to feel close to each other. "Nathan what we did tonight was amazing and your right, waiting till after the transfusion is the right thing to do." They lay on the floor the rest of the evening in each other's arms cuddling together.

Xxx

Xxxxx

Sunday was a busy day for them as they had to pack everything up for heading back home for school the next day. By the time they got home it was the middle of the afternoon and Haley was really tired from all the travelling she had done with Nathan. Although her friends had come over to talk about how her weekend went with Nathan, she wasn't really in the mood to give out any information and just wanted to relax. She spent the rest of the day checking that she had all her work done for her final week of classes.

Just before she went to be bed she had her usual bedtime call with Nathan. They talked about how they felt with school soon coming to an end. The reality of Haley's blood transfusion was coming into play. Although Nathan was going to go through a lot in the next few week in order to help keep Haley alive, he also knew he had to be strong for her and keep his secret from her.

**I hope you all liked this chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS and Emi G for all your help.

Chapter 22

They always wanted to be more

The last few weeks of school were really fun for everyone now that finals were all out of the way. Everyone was looking forward to graduation and spending one last night tonight as the seniors of Tree Hill High. For Nathan and Haley it was a bit of a different story, many of Haley's friends knew the end of school meant her operation was that little bit closer, with Nathan's secret no one knew how scary, stressful and important the few weeks were him.

As graduation week was coming to an end Nathan's doctor appointment were coming that important for him to go to. He hated keeping things from Haley, having to make up excuses about why he couldn't be with her on certain afternoons. Having the support of Haley's father was really helping him get through all the appointments. He too was getting grief at home from Lydia and Haley about always disappearing with any real excuse.

On the afternoon of graduation all their friends decided to spend some time with their own family, they would all meet each other that evening to hang out. Nathan's relationship with his parents wasn't all that great, that they haven't really been interested that morning at the graduation. He decided to go and spend the afternoon with Haley and her family. While he was there Haley could tell that he wasn't his normal self and she had started to notice this over the past few weeks. Also with her not getting to see him as much as she normally did, she was really worried about what was going on with him. She knew this was the best time to try and talk while they were alone together and just relax.

She was rested against his chest and could hear the calm of his breathing as they were lying together on her bed. So she took this as her chance to get everyone off her mind, she sat up a little to look at him. Without thinking she came straight out with it "Nathan, do you still love me?" she asked, nervously and worried about his reply. Nathan quickly sat up looking at her, giving her a confused look and being worried at the same time.

"Of I love you; I have never stopped loving you. Where is all this coming from Haley?" he asked, lightly stroking her cheek looking in her big brown eyes, trying to read her expression. He started to become more worried when she didn't answer back straight away. "I..um…just worried, you seem really out of sorts the last few weeks. I hardly get to see you as much as I used, I'm just worried you don't want to be with me. Now that everything is getting closer to me having the transfusion and I understand if you want to break up I won't hold it against you" She really couldn't explain how she was feeling in words.

Nathan knew he couldn't give her the really trust, so he was going to have to give an excuse that would pleasure her and put her mind at rest. "Hales I want to be with you. I'm sorry that my disappearing all the times is upsetting you. I'm just trying to get a few things sorted with basketball for going to college. I promise you, I will be right there with you every step of the way for your transfusion." He replied, trying to make her feel better about the conversation they were currently having with each other.

Haley looked back at him with sad eyes "I know you love me and care deeply about me. I'm not really buying your explanation to everything that has been going on. So I would like you to leave so I have so time to think about everything." Nathan knew with the mood she was in there was no way of talking her round, so he did what she asked and left her in peace.

**Please review everyone **


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 23

They always wanted to be more

It was now the day before Haley was due to go into hospital to have her blood transfusion. She hadn't spoken to or heard from Nathan, she the night she asked him to leave. Although she knew the argument was he fault and he was staying away like she asked, now after having a few days to think everything over. She missed him and wanted him back in her life, she missed kissing, touching him, sleeping with him and most of all missed how happy he made her feel.

She finally came downstairs after trying to call Nathan for the second time that morning. Just like she expected Nathan wasn't answering his phone. This annoyed her cause she felt that if she was the one who needed to make things right between them again. He needed to least pick up the phone so they could talk; he was doing everything else she had asked of him so far.

When she walked into the kitchen her parents were sitting at the table like every morning. Lydia could tell that from her daughter's expression that Haley was still stressing over her argument with Nathan. To be honest she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to find the words to make the situation any better. Finally she smiled at Haley as she sat down beside them "How are you feeling the morning?" she enquired, trying to keep the conversation normal.

Haley looked back at her mother with sad eyes "I'm tired, stressed and scared about tomorrow" she answered honestly, looking between her parents. They both knew that she hadn't been sleeping great since Nathan hadn't been with him. Her father was annoyed that he couldn't be honest about Nathan's secret, he had been keeping him informed about how she was since they argument. "Haley, sweetheart I'm sure Nathan will be with you every step of the way tomorrow and I now he does love" he knew his words probably didn't mean much to Haley, with the mood she was in the past for days. He had to say something to show that Nathan was still very much in love with her after everything that happened between them.

"Dad I know you trying to make me feel better, I know that I messed up pretty bad with Nathan over something silly. Honestly if he doesn't come to see me tomorrow, I won't blame him or hold it against him" she replied, looking at her father willing herself not to cry again in front of them. She sat at the table start to eat the food that her mother had previously sat out for her. Over the past few days she wasn't eating as well as she should have been.

Jimmy got up from the table, he knew he had to go and spoke with Nathan so everything could be sorted out with Haley. He didn't want his daughter going into hospital feeling stressed about her relationship with Nathan. "I will be back later on" he announce, getting up from the table heading out. Lydia and Haley looked at each other confused "Where are you going?" Lydia called out to him; the front door had already closed before she was able to get an answer.

Xxxx

Xxxxx

Jimmy got into car and drove to the car park near the beach; he knew he was far enough away from the house to call Nathan. As the phone was ringing he was a little worried that Nathan wouldn't pick up for him either. Everything seemed to be okay when Nathan answered on the third ring "Hello Nathan, look I know thing aren't good with you and Haley right now. Please I'm asking you to at least come and see her in the hospital before her transfusion. She totally heart broken when you didn't answer her calls" Nathan could feel the guilty he was causing her from Jimmy words.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry that I didn't answer her calls I was admitted to the hospital the morning. The doctor wanted to do some final test to make sure everything was okay for tomorrow. I couldn't risk Haley hearing all the machine if I were to answer my phone. If it makes things better I will text her tonight before bed" he replied, explaining the situation he was in. "Thank you Nathan, I will see you in the morning and Haley will be in room 23" he explained, giving Nathan all the final details for the morning.

Jimmy went and did a little shopping before he went back home; he knew questions would be asked as he left the house in such a rush. So he decided that he would pick out a few of Haley favourite books and snacks for her to have after her transfusion. By the time he got home later that afternoon, Haley had already ate dinner and gone to get ready for tomorrow. As soon as he came into the kitchen Lydia started to ask questions.

"Jimmy I'm not happy with the way you acted the morning, so you better explain what the hell is going on." Lydia replied, wanting the truth from him. Jimmy knew he was going to have to tell her Nathan secret or she would back down. He looked up at her with worried eyes "Where is Haley? I don't want her to hear what I'm about to tell you."

Lydia gave him a confused look continued to answer his question "She getting ready for tomorrow, so my guess is that she will be in the shower" as if by magic Lydia was right and they could both her the water running in the upstairs bathroom. He gave his wife a smile before he began to speak again "I lift to call Nathan and see what was going on. I don't want Haley to be upset and stressed about tomorrow when she needs Nathan. The reason Nathan and I have been disappearing a lot is that he is Haley blood donor for tomorrow; he doesn't want her to know until after it over. That's why he was so strange with her and how the argument came about. He promised to text her tonight and come see her in the morning. "

She could feel herself wanting to cry, she couldn't believe that Nathan was willing to risk his life to save their daughter. They stayed downstairs a little while until Lydia got herself back together again and they both went upstairs to check on how Haley was doing. When they got to her room she was already in bed. They both came in a sat down beside her and embraced her in a loving hug, showing her how much they cared.

Once he parent left her room, she was about to fall asleep when she heard her phone vibrating. So she decided to check who the message was from, a smile came over her face when she seen it was Nathan.

_Hey beautiful, I just wanted you to know that you're the only girl for me. I'm sorry about what happened and I love you. See you in the morning and I will be with you every step of the way._

_Sweet dreams xxx_

Haley was so pleased she had finally heard from him and they were able to work everything out. Now with him on her side, she knew that everything was going to be okay tomorrow, she fall asleep with a smile on her face.

**Everyone please review**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 24

They always wanted to be more

The morning of the transfusion had finally arrived and Haley's parents brought her in early to the hospital. So that she could get settled in. On the way to the hospital Haley told her parents how she and Nathan had started talking again to each other. How he was coming in to visit her before the transfusion. Both her parents were pleased that Haley was back to her cheery self, they still found it hard to keep Nathan's secret. To be honest they were both glad that his secret would be revealed in a few more hours and they didn't have to keep it anymore.

Haley was sitting on the bed getting all her stuff sorted out before the doctor came in to go over everything with her and her parents. She was told that for the transfusion she had to wear the hospital clothes, any other time she could wear her own clothes. She was thankfully about that as she refused to change into it until after she had seen Nathan that morning. It wasn't long after the doctor left that there was a knock on her door.

Nathan walked into the hospital room, a little scared on how Haley would react to seeing him for the first time after their argument. As soon as he meet her gaze, he knew that he had nothing to worry about and he embraced her in a hug straight away " I have missed you Haley and I love you" he whispered into her ear, only loud enough for her to hear. She was overcome with emotions from his words; she was willing herself not to cry in front of him or her parents.

She pulled him closer to her as they hugged "I missed you too" she replied, holding on to him like she ever wanted to let go. Her parents could tell that she wanted some alone time with Nathan and they left them lying together on Haley's bed. For a while they just lay together unto Nathan finally broke the silence. "You know, no matter what outfit you wear you're still sexy" he commented, smiling down at her and rubbing her side. Haley lightly giggled at him "well they wanted me to change into that ugly ass hospital grown. There is no way that is happening, so I only have to wear it for the transfusion" she replied, looking back at him.

The more Nathan felt her skin under his touch, the more he wanted to kiss her. He knew that he couldn't get too carried away or her heart rate would go up. So he leaned down and gave he a few little kisses, Haley on the other Hand wanted more. She ran her tongue along his tips, looking for him to let her in. Finally he accepted made sure that there key was very low key, they were so interrupted when the nurse came in. "Sorry Nathan, it's time to get Haley prep" they both hadn't realised how much time had passed. She was a little sad that they had to op, knew Nathan would be there for her after. From what the nurse said he knew he too had to go and get himself ready, to make sure Haley didn't work anything out he stayed with her until the medication had put her to sleep.

During the transfusion Haley's parents were both worried about their daughter and Nathan's lives getting through everything safely. When they asked the nurse halfway through the transfusion how everything was going. They were informed that everything had gone on Nathan's side of the transfusion. When it came to Haley things hadn't gone exactly how they doctors hoped they would go and it was go a waiting game until Haley was out of the transfusion. Nathan was the first to be admitted to the recovery room he came around within the hour. As he woke up, he could see Haley's parents beside his bed and he looked at Jimmy, "How is everything with Haley?" he asked, hoping everything had gone okay for her.

Jimmy gave him a worried look before saying "Well she is still in the transfusion, the nurse said something happened. So we are just waiting until she comes into recovery to hear everything that happened with her" he explained, looking back at Nathan. Now Nathan couldn't help the worried feeling he was getting "I can't lose he Jimmy" he replied, nearly wanting to cry. He was able to go back to his room and change shortly after; they just had to wait now for Haley to be in recovery.

It was a nearly hour before Haley was finally brought into the recovery room. The doctor had explained to both her parents and Nathan that they had to open her chest, as one point as her heart rate seemed to slow with the transfusion. They had to ensure that her heart was working well enough to jump the new blood around her body. Hearing all this news scared Haley parents as they didn't know how well Haley body would react to transfusion, the doctor ensured them that she would make a good recovery.

They soon moved Haley back into her own room, Nathan hold her parents they should go home and get cleaned up. He promised to call them, if she woke up or if anything changed while she was still coming round from the transfusion. So they agreed to what Nathan had said, also knew that he wanted to have some alone time with her. Nathan lay on her bed beside her and holding her lightly until she finally woke up from her sleep. "Hey" she whispered softly, as she felt Nathan holding her a little tighter now she was awake.

"Hey sexy, how are you feeling?" he asked, wanting to make sure everything was okay, he didn't want to be holding her too tight either. She gave him a weak smile "I'm a little sore, do you know exact what happened with me? I'm glad your hear holding me" she commented, leaning in to rest against him. "Yeah I do know what happened, I think your parents should be hear so we can explain everything to you together" he commented, trying to be as understanding as possible with her.

Nathan shortly after called her parents while the doctor was in checking how Haley was feeling after the transfusion. He too didn't want to discuss any information with her until after her parents had come back. They didn't have to wait all that long for them to return to the hospital and the doctor was able to explain everything that happened through the transfusion. He looked over at her "Haley since we had to open you up during the transfusion you will be sore for a few weeks" she knew then that was why she was so sore. "Thank you doctors, I know I have plenty of people hear to look after me" she commented looking from her parents to Nathan.

Still on Haley's mind after the doctor had left and she was relaxing with her family, she was thinking about who her blood donor must have been. Nathan could tell she had something on her mind "Hi beautiful, what are you thinking about?" he enquired, looking into her big brown eyes. She was a little bit afraid to answer in front of her parents, so she made up an excuse "just how unattractive I look in this hospital grown, I don't have the energy to change" she replied, looking at him weakly. He knew that she wasn't telling the complete truth, wasn't going to push in front of her parents. "Haley come on, you just had a major blood transfusion. Of course you are going to have no energy, beside you look sexy anything" he commented, leaning down to kiss her.

The kiss very quickly became very heated, her parents knew they need there time to make up after the argument days earlier. As they left, they said to the nurse to Haley know they had left for the evening. So Nathan and Haley continued kissing and wanting to be close to each other, Nathan was so to be as gentle with her as possible. Haley seemed to be the one wanting more; under the situation they were in he knew not to go too far.

Haley showed no sign of wanting to stop, her hands started to wonder up his shirt feeling his warm skin under her touch. He could feel himself getting very turned on; he quickly pulled away from the kiss. "Sorry Hales, I know if we weren't in the hospital and we hadn't been through everything that happened today this would end differently. Under the situation that we are currently in we need to stop, before we get carried away" he commented, looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, just I have missed you being so close to me and I was trying to distract myself from thinking too much" she replied, holding him close. The nurse seen that it was a good time to come and check on them both "Hey guys, Haley's your parents told me to let you know they had left for the evening. I know you to just want to be with each other, you back need to take it easy" she said, smiling at them. "Especially you Nathan, I don't want you fainting on Haley after the amount of blood taken from you today." Nathan was silently cursing himself that the nurse had said that in front of Haley, he knew she would ask questions now.

When the nurse had left again he sat up a little on Haley's bed, she gave him a confused look "What's going on Nathan? Why were they taken blood from you?" she asked, very worried and confused about what was going on. He knew that he was going to have to explain everything to her about being the donor. "Now Haley please don't be mad or upset about what I'm about to tell on what the nurse means" she simply nodded her. "Well you know the way with a blood transfusion, you aren't really meant to know who the donor is" she nodded again trying to sit up to listen to him more. "Since I can tell you're so worried about wanting to know who yours is, I'm able to tell you who it is" he could see the look of confusion and excitement on her face.

Haley gave him a confused looked "Who is my donor, Nathan?" she asked, looking directly at him and still scared of his answer. He took a deep breathe taking her hands in his "I'm your donor Haley".

**Okay I hoped you all liked this chapter. I would it, if everyone who is reading this story would leave a review please. **


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 25

They always wanted to be more

Nathan's word echoed in her mind, she quickly removed her hands his. "You lied to me Nathan. When we were at the doctors you said you had a different blood type to me" her tears were streaming down her face, she didn't have the energy to be mad at him. All she could do was cry "Why Nathan? Why did you lie and put yourself at risk like that?" she cried out, not being able to process what was happening.

He put his arms around her holding her close while she cried. Seeing her so upset broke his heart, he knew if she was in full strength she would move out of his embrace. "I'm sorry Hales. I just knew if I said anything in front of you that you wouldn't let me help you. I love you too much. Then to just stand back and watch you die in front of me. So of course I'm going to lie and then help you in any possible way" he explained, pulling her close to him again.

Once Haley had calmed down, she looked up at Nathan "I'm sorry, thank you for doing this for me and I love you" she replied, leaning up slightly to kiss him. The kiss stated out slow, she wanted to show him much she loved him for helping her. So she soon deepened the kiss between them, running her tongue along Nathan's lips. He accepted straight away she run her tongue along every possible space on his mouth, wanting to get his well-known taste of mint. That's what she could always taste of him when they kissed.

As their kiss continued Nathan's hands start to wonder and he found the opening in Haley's hospital grown. He lightly rubbed his hand along her stomach and slowly moved up to her scar. This time he had to be extra care, as they had re opened the scar when they had done the transfusion earlier. He always loved the feel of her skin as they kissed, he was careful when tracing the underline of her scar against her skin. The touch of his hand against her new healing scar made her body feel like it was on fire, she quietly groaned into their kiss.

Nathan's hand was soon in close contact with her breast, they were too lost in their kiss to realise what was going on. It soon clicked with Nathan where his hand was, he didn't stop. He wanted Haley to feel special and loved when they were together. After a few moments of being uncertain his light guided his hand over her breast, he could feel the shiver going through her body from his touch. This made him happy; he wanted Haley to feel good. As the lack of air between them became a problem he broke away from the kiss, Haley was saddened by the loss of contact. He soon made up for it by moving down to little suck on the soft skin on her neck.

"You better not mark me" Haley spoke out, as she could feel Nathan sucking down harden on her neck. He smiled against her neck "maybe that's just exactly what I want to do" he commented sitting up and looking directly into her eyes. In that one moment they could see just how much love they had for each other. As the night went on Haley was becoming more tired and rested herself against his chest. He was careful not to hurt her chest; he rested his hand against her side. He could feel some very sexy underwear. He knew that he would have a few words with her about that in the morning.

Xxxx

The next morning Nathan was the first to wake up; he slow got off the bed careful not to wake Haley from her sleep. As he was heading out the door, he meets Haley's parents who had brought both him and Haley clean clothes to wear. Lydia had from some clothes of Nathan's, while she was picking out clothes for Haley that morning. He thanked Lydia for the clothes, went to his room to change and be discharged by the doctor.

By the time Nathan came back to her room she was already awake and dressed. He came and lay beside her like he had done the previously evening. "Morning Beautiful, I just went to get changed and discharged by the doctor" he explained to her, so she didn't think he had disappeared on her. "That's okay; mom told me where you were. We just had to wait on the doctor to check me over and I should be free to go home too." She replied, smiling back at him.

They didn't have all that long to wait before the doctor came in to check Haley over. He was happy with the progress she had made over night, after her transfusion and was willing to let her go home today. He did have to explain to her that the heal progress from the transfusion was going to be a long road and she had a lot of rehab ahead of her. Haley nodded her head agreeing with everything the doctor was telling her.

Just be the doctor left he turn to her "Haley, you had one amazing boyfriend. If he willing to risk his own basketball career just to save you, he must really love you." He commented, looking at the happy couple. "Well doctor, I'm living on his blood now so it's safe to say we are both as deeply in love as we can be with each other" she replied, holding Nathan's hand.

"Don't worry doctor, I will be with her every step of the way during her rehab" Nathan commented, looking from the doctor, to her parents and back to her. She smiled again and still had he thought in her mind about what the doctor had said about basketball. That had never come into Haley's mind last night and it scared her now thinking she had ruined his life. She put the thought to the back of her mind until they at least got home and had time to talk again.

**Everyone please review and let me know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 26

They always wanted to be more

Haley was two weeks into her rehab; she was making good progress at building her strength back up again. Just like in true Haley James style, it wasn't happening quickly enough for her. This was starting to annoy her and she wasn't willing to listen when her parents or Nathan trying to reason with her. In the ways with how she was behaving it was putting a stain on her relationship with Nathan.

A few days after Haley was settled back in at home, she approaches the subject of playing basketball again with him. He assured her that with the monthly check ups at the doctor's appointment, everything would be just fine for him to playing basketball in college. She hadn't ruined his life in any way; he was the one wanting to help her. This had them on good terms with each other, Nathan was still uncertain about going too far on with the physical side of their relationship. He just wanted her to be completely focused on her rehab of the time being.

Ever since Haley started going through her rehab Nathan made a point of not sleeping with her, as he didn't want them to get carried away when they were together. Haley was having a hard time adjusting to this new arrangement as she knew only felt like she had a good night's sleep, if she was lying in his arms. So she knew today after rehab she was going to try and talk Nathan into staying with her again.

Nathan came at 4 o'clock like always to pick her up and he thought that since it was Friday and school and everything was now over from. He was going to take her down for a relaxing day by the lake, just the two of them. From the direction in which he was driving she had a pretty good idea of where he was taking her, this brought a smile to her face. They sat in silence together in the car until they reached the car park. Nathan was the good boyfriend coming to help Haley out of the car, as he knew she would be tired and sore after rehab. He hadn't realise her lack of sleepless nights without him, were also playing a part on how tired she was.

They sat together in their normal spot, just resting in each other's arms. Haley knew with she didn't start talking so she would finally fall asleep in his arms. So she moved herself a little, so she was sitting up more against his chest. Nathan firmly had his arms wrapped around her waist as they were together. After a few more minutes of sitting in his arms, she got the courage to be able to speak "Nathan, can a talk to you?" she asked softly, not wanting to worry him.

Nathan was immediately brought of his thoughts and looked down at her "of course you can talk to me beautiful, what's on your mind?" he asked, smiling down at her. She softly moved out of his embrace and turn to look at him, so they were facing each other while they were talking. "I know we have talked about this, please don't be mad" she started, looking directly into his eyes and he just nodded not sure what was coming next. "I want you start coming back to sleeping with me at night please. We don't have to do anything like other couples do, I just feel safer and sleep better in your arms please Nathan?" she asked, with sad eyes. He knew he could never say no to her puppy dog eyes, this was one battle his wasn't for winning. At the same time he wanted her to focus on getting better. So if that meant he would have to lie beside her every night, he thought he would just give in to her. "Okay fine you win" he replied, smiling and pulling her into a gentle hug. "We aren't doing anything physical until the doctor says that you are well enough". He commented holder her closer to him, as they sat together. "That's fair" she replied, before leaning up to give him a short passionate kiss getting to taste that sweet favour of mint against his tongue.

They sat together talking and kissing each other well into the evening. Once it was dark enough they decided to go back to Haley's house for the evening. Nathan helped Haley back into the car and they drove home, stealing glances at each other every now and again. When they arrived in the drive way they got out of the car and came into the house hand in hand. Haley's parents weren't the least bit surprised to see Nathan with her at this late hour. Lydia had a pretty good idea that Nathan was back to spending his nights in Haley's bed.

When they came into the living room, Jimmy looked up from his paper "Nice to see that you two finally decided to come home." He commented, smiling at the two of them. Both Nathan and Haley just laughed at him. "Hey, Just to let you know Nathan is back to spending his night here with me, is that okay with you both?" she asked, looking worriedly between her parents.

"That fine with me and actually it was only a matter of time before I knew you would get Nathan to come back again at night, Nice to see you Nathan" Lydia commented, trying not to laugh at the couple. "It's fine with me too" Jimmy commented, smiling at them. "Thanks" Haley replied, before leading Nathan up to her room.

**Please all let me know what you think**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 27

They always wanted to be more

Once they got into Haley's room, Nathan went straight into her closet looking through her clothes. Haley was very confused as to what he was doing, so she decided to follow him to see exactly just what he was doing. When she seen him picking out her night clothes, she was even more confused as more recently she just slept in her underwear and Nathan's t shirt when her stayed. After a few minutes, she looked at him "Why are you picking clothes for me to wear in bed?" she questioned, giving him a flirty grin.

He looked back at her knowing exactly what she was thinking and where this conversation could go if he gave into her again. "I'm picking out something for you to wear because I don't want to get excited sleeping with you tonight. So if you are dressed in something that isn't overly sexy I should be okay. To add to the situation you just went through a major transfusion and you're having rehab to rebuild your strength. I'm just here for you to have a good night's sleep, just like you asked me to do for you." He asked, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead and handing her the clothes he picked out.

She looked over at him as her walked over to her best "okay, I guess your right and have a few valid points. I just want to let you know that I really am ready to take the next step with you" Nathan quickly picked up on what Haley had just said "Go change beautiful and we can talk after that". His mind was starting to work overtime as her words echoed in his mind. He knew for months now that he too was ready to take that same step, never didn't he want to put Haley in a situation that would hurt her or pressure her.

Finally Haley came out of the bathroom all ready for bed; Nathan still couldn't get over how great she looked in the simplest of clothes. He smiled at her as she lay down on the bed beside him; she too had to laugh as he was in basketball shorts instead of his usual boxers. "Nate, I don't mind if you wear your boxers. Nothing is going to happy tonight, I just want you to be comfortable with me" she replied, smiling up at him. He knew that she was once again right and slipped them off, setting them on the floor beside the bed.

They lay together in her bed cuddling with each other and talking about Haley was feeling about her rehab. Nathan knew it was a sore subject for her to talk about, as it was taking time for her to get better to her normal self. She wanted it to happen faster than it really was, so she tried her best not to get upset while they were talking. Deep down she just wanted it all to go away and for her to feel better. Nathan could sense this from her body tense and he held her close as they talked and made her feel special, also he wanted to reassure her that her recovery was going great. As normally someone who went through the same thing as her they wouldn't be anywhere near where Haley is with her rehab. Hearing this from him, made her feel loved and she wrapped her arms over his waist and rested her head on his chest, wanting to get a good night's sleep with him.

During the night Nathan tried his best not to get turned on by Haley lying beside him. This was starting to become an impossible task as the night went on. As the later the night got the closer Haley wanted to be to him the more she ran her hand up and down his stomach. He knew that she was doing it in her sleep, so he just let her continue as he didn't have the heart to wake her. As he lay watching her sleep his mind was racing about thinking how he was going to tell her about the college letters he had received that morning.

The next day the two of them spent the day together at Haley's house watching movies and eating candy together. Haley was happy to have a day with her boyfriend without worrying about going to rehab. She soon noticed in the late morning that Nathan's mind seemed to be someone else and was not totally focused on her "Nathan, is everything okay or did what I said last night making you worry about us?" she asked, really concerned about what he was thinking. He know that he couldn't hide what he was thinking from her, at the same time it was not the right time to tell her what was on his mind. "I'm totally fine about what you said and I told I want you to get better before we take the next step. That not what is playing on my mind right now, don't worry its nothing for you to worry about. Let just continue having a day just the two of us and we can talk about the important things later" he replied, pulling her in close to him again as they lay on her bed.

"Nathan it's okay to talk about it now, we have all the time in the world to talk. Please tell me what's going on in your head?" she replied, softly a little worried, looking up at him. "Fine, I got accepted in Duke and I think I going to go there for college" he replied, telling her exactly what was on his mind. Haley was a little shocked by his confession as it had been a good few months since they last discussed college. "Nathan I will support you every step of the way in that choice, you know my dream is to go to Strandford" she replied, feeling herself wanting to break down and cry. "Look Hales, I know with everything that has happened recently, we haven't had a chance to talk about it much. We both want different dreams and both want to be with each other at the same times so maybe when the time comes, we can try the long distant relationship to start with and see how it works out." He explained, trying to bring out the best on the conversation.

"I think I can do that with you. Can we please enjoy the rest of our summer as a normal couple before we have to real face the long distance relationship? I love you" she replied, her eyes filling with tears as she leaned up to give him a passionate kiss.

**Okay so I know this chapter was a little all over the place. Everyone please tell we what you think and let me know what you wold like to see happen next. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 28

They always wanted to be more

During the next few weeks of the summer, Haley had nearly completely all her rehab. She had been working so hard with the support of her parents and Nathan to help her. She was really starting to feel more like herself that's what she wanted. Nathan could even notice the change in her mood, knew her was getting the old Hales back to how things were before. Yet there was still worry in his mind about how Haley was dealing with the whole college situation.

One Saturday afternoon they were both down at the lake enjoying some time on their own together. To be honest it was the first time in a few weeks that Nathan let her get any way more physical with him other than their normal kissing. Haley was enjoying this, as she missed being able to touch his skin and get lost in her own mind as they shared passionate kiss together. As each kiss developed more she knew she was feeling more and more in love with him, it was starting to scare the life out for her.

Throughout their kiss Nathan let his hands wonder down to Haley's sides. This was always something he used to do when they made out together; he hadn't done since before Haley's transfusion. He could tell by the reaction he was getting from her that she was happy for him to be doing it again. As he was touching her he could feel her lacy thong between his fingers. This was turning him on even more as they kissed. Soon enough their make out session became so passionate that Haley was laying directly on top of him. She could feel against her stomach just how turned on he was, knew that they would have to stop before things went too far between them.

Another few minutes of kissing and she finally pulled herself away from him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you so turn on" she replied, looking down at him nervously. He knew she was right he liked how she was making him feel "it is fine, I am glad you stopped when you did. I don't think I would have been able to stop us" he commented, laughing while still holding on to her waist. Quickly she removed herself from his body, so she was sitting beside him again. She wanted him to be able to calm down again before they got talking.

"Nathan look I know we talked about enjoy the summer of the summer, these last few weeks have been really fun together. I think it's time we face fact and actually start talking about what going to happen next." She knew it was going to be a hard subject for her to talk about, it needed to be done and it was better doing it sooner than later. "Okay, we talk about it now. Just know that no matter what is a head of us I'm still going to love you" he replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Haley looked back at him "I'm okay with us doing the long distance thing. The only thing that scares me the most is if I get ill at college and you're not there to help. How I'm I meant to tell other people, I want to make friends not have them feel sorry for me cause I'm ill" she explained, looking at him again with sad eyes. "I still want you to go to Duke and live out your basketball, it's just I will take time to get used too. I know that I feel safer when I have you there to protection and look after me."

"Haley, don't get upset sweetheart" he replied, pulling her close into a warm loving hug with him. "Everything is going to work out for us, I love you and I'm not going to stop loving you no matter how far apart we are. You know you can always call me any time of the day; we can text, send email and Skype. Even better we will be together on all the college holiday and weekend that I don't have any basketball I will be able to come see you. So we will always be seeing each other and I want it to be that way forever. " Hearing Nathan talk and getting her worries off her chest made her feel a lot better about the reality of what they would be facing in a few weeks' time.

After another we while of sitting together at the lake it was getting cold and Haley was starting to feel sleepy. So Nathan knew it was time to bring her home, get some dinner and have an early night in bed. Haley was a little surprised that Nathan actually wanted to go back to his own house and do a few messages that evening before coming back to sleep with her. As soon as Nathan got back to his house he looked up the information and completed the forms sending them via email. He knew he didn't have very much time to get it done better and get back to Haley, before she started asking questions.

**Okay everyone, I think there is only a couple more chapter of this story to go before it is over. So please all let me know what you think **


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 29

They always wanted to be more

It was now the night they had both been dreading, the last night of summer had finally arrived and everything was about to change for their relationship. Nathan could tell that Haley was really not herself and knew she was upset about having to say goodbye to him in the morning. It broke his heart having to keep yet any surprise from her. He knew it would make her happy in the long run. They spent their whole day together helping Haley pack and get everything sorted out; even her parents stepped in and helped out where it was needed. Nathan had great fun in helping her pack, as he was able to look through her underwear drawers without getting shouted at.

As the packing was nearly done, Haley was starting to feel more emotional about having to leave her parents and Nathan. He never liked the feeling of watching her being upset, so they lay on her bed together kissing and enjoying each other's company. That with Haley could get all her emotional feelings out of her system for a little while. Nathan knew it wasn't good for her to spend her last day of summer, stuck in the house being upset. "Come on Hales, let's get changed and enjoy our last day together at the beach" he suggested, looking down at her. She really looked the sound of his suggestion "sure just let me put on one of my bikinis and we can go" she commented, getting up to go and change.

When they arrived at the beach, a lot of their friends were already there, so they thought it would be fun to join them for the afternoon. Nathan sat down on a towel beside Lucas; Haley decided that she wanted to be close to Nathan. So sat down in between his legs and lay back against his chest, which is the position the couple had gotten used to when sitting with each other. After a few minutes Nathan took off his t-shirt, Haley was still worried about her scaring. So she decided to keep her sun dress on over her bikini.

As the afternoon went on and a few comforting words from Nathan, she finally took off her sun dress. Nathan brought his hand up to gentle massage her scar and whisper sweet words into her ear as they watched their friends playing together on the beach. Haley was enjoying Nathan massing her chest as the lay together in each other's arms. She knew she would soon have to get up and turn around so she didn't get too much sun on her chest. After a little while longer she gets the motivation to move, so she now had her chest against Nathan's stomach.

They were enjoying themselves and Haley soon felt bold enough to lean up and give him a passionate kiss. Forgetting about their surroundings, Haley let herself get completely lost in the kiss. She tried to pull Nathan as close to her as she possible could. They were soon brought back to reality when Brooke came over and told them to join in the fun with everyone. Haley was a little annoyed that Brooke had stopped them; she knew that she would have Nathan all to herself that evening without anyone getting in the way. This made her happy all she wanted was some time alone with him before they had to say goodbye.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing volleyball and sun bathing with their friends, enjoy their last day together. It was long into the early evening before Haley started to fell really tired, Nathan didn't want to take any chances and have her fainting on him. So he decided the best thing for him to do was take her home so they could enjoy their night tonight. Nathan said all the goodbyes to him friends before taking Haley and him back to her house.

Haley's parents knew that it was there last night together before they would be saying their goodbyes for college. They thought it was best to give them the house to themselves for the evening while they stayed at a hotel. When they got home Haley was still very tired for all the excitement at the beach, she was more excited to get to spend her last evening of summer with Nathan. They went upstairs to change into something more comfortable and ended up lying on Haley's bed watching a DVD.

While they were watching the DVD Haley started to trace circles on Nathan chest, he was really enjoying the way she was touching him. As she continued with this Nathan let his hand slip down to her thong, he lightly rubbed the exposed skin along the waistband of the thong. It wasn't long before Haley wanted to develop things with him. She gently rubbed her hand along the soft hairs of his stomach right down to the waistband of boxers. Nathan's body started to tingle under the touch of her fingers; she knew that he was getting excited for her. To get him even more excited she moved a few of her fingers inside the waistband of his boxers, a soft growl escaped his mouth as she was doing this.

She was so excited from the affect she was on him, that she forgot that he too was touching her in such a passionate way. Soon enough she was brought out of her thoughts and into a gentle moan when she felt him drip one of his fingers inside her. This was all new for her as she had never gone this far before with any guy and Nathan knew that. He wanted to make tonight so special and exciting for her without hurting her. While he was lightly touching her he was happy to hear from her soft moans how good it was making her feel. At the same time he was careful not to push her too far with something she wasn't used to doing.

Haley soon got a little too caught up in what she was doing, without realise her hand slip down more into Nathan's boxers and wrapped around his cock. He was so overcome with pleasure from how she was touching him, that he had to try and focus. "Hales, you need to stop or this will be over before we even get started" he laughed, trying to light the mood and not scares her away. She just smiled taking the leader from him and slowly removing her hand from his boxers "Sorry". He could see the sadness in her eyes from what had just happened, this made him feel guilty. So he moved his hand up to rub over her scars as he leaned down giving her a passionate kiss. Fairly soon into their kiss, she found herself lying directly on top of him, as they kissed together.

After a good while of kissing and exploring each other's body, Haley found herself wanting more from him. She reached down and pulled his boxers half way down his legs, Nathan was a little surprised at her actions for wanting to take control. He gave her a surprised look, she leaned down and whispered in his ear "I'm tired waiting and want to be with you tonight". He took that has his sign from him to continue; lightly he removed her thong and bra. Knowing that this was her first time, he knew that her being on top would be more painful for her. He was going to have to roll them over, so that he was on top and be careful not to crush her.

"Haley you're sure you're okay with us doing this?" he looked, deeply into her eyes and could see the love and passion she had him staring back. He knew that everything from that moment on was going to be okay with her. "Hales, this is going to hurt you a little. So if it's too sore tell me and I can stop." She simply just nodded her head pulling him closer to him. He straddled her gentle careful not to crush him, lowered himself so he was right at her opening. After a few minutes, he pushed himself inside her. Trying to let her get past the pain as fast as possible, just after the third thrust from him, he could see the expression on her face changing. She was no longer in pain and it had to into pleasure and want for him.

After a little while he stilled his movements to regain his balance and let her get used to the size of him inside her. As soon as he seemed to stop, Haley started thrusting her hips up into him. Wanting to continue what they had started, within no time she could feel her first orgasm starting to develop in her stomach. She was so surprised how good it actually felt, knowing that she had wanted to feel this way for so long and know it was caused by Nathan. Shortly hers was over; he finally hit his peek spilling his entire warm cum inside her. At that point they were both thankful that she was on the pill.

Haley was so overcome with emotions with how she was feeling with everything that just happened, so she pulled Nathan down right on top of her into a passionate kiss. In that moment she didn't care if he was going to crush her, she wanted to be as humanly closer to him as possible, even when he was still lying inside her. When he finally found the strength to release himself from her, a huge moan escaped her mouth. She felt like a part of her was now missing after being so closely connected with him. "Thank you Nathan that was a perfect way to spend out last night together. I love you, for making my first sexual time so special" she commented, leaning in to give him a soft kiss and lightly touching his cock, just being in the moment with him.

"Hales you have nothing to thank me for, you were amazing too. That wasn't sex; it will never just be sex with us. That was totally completely making love to each other. Trust me Hales; I have had sex with other girls. Nothing compares to special that love making was with you, it was new for me too which I loved." He replied softly, pulling her into a warm hug with him. It was long before Haley felt the need to have him inside her again. This time their love making was more passionate and intense as they knew what to expect from each other.

They fall asleep happily in each other's arms hoping the morning wouldn't come for them. Nathan was the first to wake up; he tried to get up and showered without waking Haley. That plan didn't work out the best, when she woke up from hearing the showering going. She knew it wasn't her parents, so she decided to make thing easy for herself and join him in the shower. He was a little shocked to see her in the shower with him. He loved that after two passionate times of making love the night before, she still found herself craving more from him in the shower. Once they finally got all the sexual tension out of their system, they were able to shower proper together. Spend some more Alone time together before Haley's parents came home, to help take Nathan to the airport.

The time had finally come for them to say their goodbyes to each other; Nathan knew he had to be strong for Haley. Even when he knew that he was going to see her again the next day, he wanted to keep that a surprise for her. She was starting to get very emotional about him leaving, when they were in the car on the way to the airport, she held on to him like she never wanted to let go. When she had to finally say goodbye, she felt like her heart was breaking. As she thought the next time she was going to get to see him would be Christmas. She stayed in the airport until his flight was safely in the air. Cried the whole way home in her mother's arms, feeling like the best part of her had been taken away. Now it was her turn to say goodbye to all her friends and family and get herself ready for college without Nathan by her side, that's what hurt the most.

**Hey everyone so I wasn't so sure how to end the chapter. So I hope you like what I have done with it in the end, let me know in your review please.**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 30

They always wanted to be more

As Haley had everything packed the previous day with Nathan she didn't have very much of her stuff to sort out that morning. That meant she was able to spend more time with her family and friends before she had to catch her flight in the afternoon. While she was having breakfast with her parents one final time before she left for college, Brooke and Peyton called over to see her. She was a little surprised to see that they too both had planes tickets. "Exactly where are two jetting off to?" she questioned, looking between her friends. Both Brooke and Peyton started laughing at her realising that her parents hadn't told her that were coming with her to help her settle in.

"Well Peyton and I thought that it wasn't fair for you to move everything into college on your own and we knew your parents didn't want to come because that would be too emotional. So we are going with you over to college for the weekend. "They both waited to see her reaction not sure how exactly she would take the surprise. She finally spoke "I'm so glad that you are both coming with me, this will be a great weekend" she replied, getting up to hug them both. All sat down together having some more breakfast before the girls went back up to Haley's room.

When they were safely in Haley room, Brooke decided it was time for a girl chat. As Haley had left them early yesterday to spend time with Nathan before he went. She wanted to find out exactly what happened between them last night. "So Haley did anything interesting or exciting happen with you and Nathan last night? She questioned, looking directly at her. "Calm down Brooke" Peyton warned her off, "If Haley does want to tell us what happened, that is totally up to her" she commented smiling at Haley. So Haley just sat there quietly not really wanting to give out any information on what happened between them.

Peyton could tell that Haley was brushing and something interesting must have happened with Nathan. "Haley your sure everything is okay with you and Nathan?" she questioned, hoping Haley would give some sort of reply. "Yeah everything is great Peyton; actually it's more than great, its perfect" she replied, smiling happily at them both. Brooke wanted more information after what Haley had just said to them. "Haley did you sleep with Nathan last night" Brooked questioned, feeling a little nervous by the question, Haley tried to play her at her own game. "Brooke, you know Nathan and I have been sleeping together in my bed for weeks now" she replied, hoping that would make Brooke drop all the questioning.

Peyton started laughing as she knew Haley was frustrating Brooke and not answering the question the way she wanted her too. Brooke gave Haley an evil stare "you and Peyton know fine rightly that I'm talking about having sex with Nathan" she snapped, looking between the two of them. Haley could feel her face getting redder as she sat there. "Wow Haley, see I knew you had sex with him" Brooke replied, after seeing the colour of Haley face. "Nice work tutor girl" Peyton commented, smiling back at Haley trying to lighten the mood. "I haven't said we had sex last night" Haley replied, trying to get her friends to stop talking on the subject.

"Come on Hales, we can both see the change in your mood and you are so in love. Just now with the way you reacted about it, we can safely say you had sex last night." Brooke ranted, looking between Peyton and Haley. "Fine okay, I had sex with him last night" she replied nervously, looking at her two best friends. She was a little scared now to see what her friends would do now; that she had confessed what happened with Nathan. After a few minutes they both pulled her into a hug, "nice work tutor girl" Peyton commented before letting go of her.

In true Brooke fashion Haley knew she was ready to launch in with all the questions. "Look Brooke the only thing I'm telling you is that we did it more than once and it was great" Haley loved seeing the shocked looks on her friends faces. Just as Peyton was about to speak they heard Lydia calling them "Okay girls time to get to the airport" at that they gathered up all Haley's stuff bring it down to the car. It was at this point on the journey to the airport Haley could feel herself since again not wanting to leave her parents behind. She knew that she would be home every holiday to see them and maybe a few weekends if she got the chance.

Once she had said her emotional goodbyes with her parents, she was left with her two best friends to get their flight. They didn't have to wait long before they had to start boarding the plane, the whole time they were waiting Haley noticed that Peyton was texting someone. It got to the point that it was bugging her much that she had at ask "Peyton, who exactly are you texting every 20minutes" she enquired looking at her. Peyton wasn't totally sure what answer to give as the person she had been texting was Nathan. "Oh it's just Lucas; he was just making sure that we were at the airport okay and getting the flight on time". This answer seemed to convince her and it kept her from asking again. On the plane journey the friends chatted and listened to music for most of the flight as it wasn't overly long.

By the time they got off the plane and got Haley stuff together they had to wait on a taxi to take them on the hour drive to the college. Haley once again noticed that Peyton was texting again; she just figured that she was texting Lucas to say they had arrived safely. Brooke finally got them a taxi and the loaded all Haley stuff up before get in the back. After the long drive with the friendly taxi driver, they had finally arrived at the college. All they had to do now was get Haley enrolled and find out which room she would be staying in, Peyton already had a good idea of which room Haley would be in and who she would be sharing with.

While Haley went off to sign up for her classes and find out where she was stating for the year, Peyton explained everything to Brooke about who she had been texting the whole time. This got Brooke really excited and she couldn't wait to see how surprised Haley was going to be. After an hour of waiting Haley came back to her with everything she needed for her classes and finding her way around the college. She told where exactly she was staying gave out the directions on how to get there. As they were walking along Brooke casually looked at Peyton before speaking "So Haley, does it say on any of those papers who you be rooming with in your dorms?" she questioned, wondering if the information would give any information away. Haley had a wee quick look over her papers as they kept walking to her dorm "Well it says on this paper, it's a male they are from Tree Hill North Carolina like me and they are studying Sports science." Haley stopped dead in her tracks, "Guys what am I going to tell Nathan about sharing a dorm with a guy?" she questioned, getting really worried about what he might think. This made her really scared that something bad would now happen between Nathan and her.

Peyton glared over at Brooke before speaking to Haley "I'm sure Nathan will understand because he loves you. Come on, let's get you to your dorm to get settled and after you can call him" the girls walked the rest of the short to the dorm. Once they got to the dorm and put everything into Haley's room and unpacked most of her stuff. They went back into the living area to relax and talk, at the point Haley seem the guy standing with his back to her. All she could think was that he must be her roommate and that he made her think he was a lot like Nathan's build from behind. So she decided to go over and introduce herself. Politely she tapped him on the shoulder "Hi, I'm Haley" she commented, waiting for him to turn around. "Hi Hales" he replied, as he turned around to look directly at her. Haley was nearly in tears staring back at Nathan as he used the nick name he had for her.

She was now completely overwhelmed with emotions as to why he was standing in front of him and not over in Duke. She was still so pleased to see him, after one day apart she had missed him so much "Nathan, what are you doing here?" she cried softly, looking back at him.

**Okay this was meant to be the last chapter of the story. Instead I just decided to carry on with it and hope everyone is still enjoying. I would like it if you could all review after you read this chapter please. **


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 31

They always wanted to be more

Haley stood staring at Nathan still in shocked that he was standing the same dorm as her. Nathan quickly broke the silence between them "I'm going to college here and living in the same dorm as my girlfriend" he replied, as her slowly walked closer to her. She was now in completely shock, from what he had just said. She looked over her shoulders at her friends before back at Nathan, now she could feel her eyes swelling up with tears, as she was so overcome with emotion, from everything that was happening around.

Nathan took her in his arms and let her cry to calm her down, so she could get all her emotions out of her system before they get talking properly. As she cried, he rubbed his hand up and down her back to calm her down Once her friends seen that Nathan had calmed her down enough for them to speak, Brooke spoke up "Well I think it time me and Peyton went did some exploring and give you to love birds sometime alone". Haley heard what she had said and started laughing, behind turning arms to look at her friends, "Thanks girls, I will call you later to go for dinner before you have to go back home." The girls left the dorm leaving Haley and Nathan still standing in each other arms, looking around at all the boxes they would have to unpack belonging to Haley.

Haley looked up at Nathan "Why did you come here? I thought you want to go to Duke and play basketball for your dream school?" she questioned, trying to read his expression. "Yeah, I would have loved to have gone to Duke, I wanted to come here and be with my girlfriend. I didn't want to do the long distant thing and I can still play basketball here if I want to." Haley took in everything he had just said and leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss "Thank you for being here, I really love you from coming here for me. I know that Duke really was your dream".

Nathan could feel the salt from her tears as they kissed, he was so glad to be this connected with her again. Although they had only been away from each other for a day, it showed through in the way they were kissing and touching each other just how much they were missing each other. After a few more kisses, Haley broke away from Nathan's grip "So will you help me unpack some of my stuff before we have to meet Brooke and Peyton?" she asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He seemed to have a better idea in mind than wanted to help her unpack just yet. As she was standing by some of the boxes starting to unpack, he walked up behind her leaning down to kiss her neck. Started to whisper in her ear, "Why don't you come to bed, I'm sure your sleepy after your flight" he whispered, still kissing around her neck.

"Mmm only because I missed you so much yesterday, after you have to help me unpack all my stuff please." She commented, as they walked into the bedroom together, Nathan was lucky to get a double room for them both in their dorm so they could share. He was able to get a double bed for them too. "Nathan I don't know how you managed to dorm with me or get us a room like this, I just love you for this" she replied, smiling at him as she walked over to the bed.

Haley knew as soon as they got into the bedroom they were going to have some very passionate love making with each other. She was able to tell just from how Nathan was kissing her, just how much he wanted her. As they were standing together beside the bed, Nathan started making fast work of trying to undress Haley; he was only in his sweat pants. So Haley had the easy job of getting him undress to his boxers. She could straight away just how much he wanted her; all they had been doing so far was kissing. She secretly loved just how excited he got just from how they would kiss each other. Soon they were both standing in their underwear; Nathan reached up and smoothed his hand along Haley's scars. He knew that she loved him touching her like this, as know she was carrying his blood and it made the love making become more sexual between them.

While he was touching her scaring, she leaned up so she could give him a kiss. They continued kissing, soon enough Haley had fall on to the bed pulling Nathan with her. He was very careful to put his arms either side of her body so he could support himself and not crush her. As they were kissing she could feel his hardness getting bigger against her leg. So she slowly moved one of her hands down to run along the top of his boxers. He could feel against his skin exactly what she was doing and let out a big groan into their kiss. Soon enough Haley lowered her hand inside his boxers, wrapping her wrapping round his huge erection.

Nathan bit down on Haley's lip as he felt the contact of her hand against his erection. After a few seconds, she started pumping his erection slowly moving her hand along him base to tip. As it continue he didn't know if he was going to be able to hold himself up much longer, as his want for her started to overtake his body. He was able to finally roll them sideward, so they were still kissing as she was continuing to pleasure him. She soon stopped pleasuring him, as she knew he was close to hitting his peak and exploding everywhere. If anything the only place she wanted that to happen was inside her.

Feeling the loss of warmth against his now painful erection, he opened his eyes to see what she was doing. As they had just broken away from the kiss, they had to wait a few seconds before either of them was able to speak. "If you're going to cum, I want it to be inside me and nowhere else" she replied, smiling loving at him. Nathan had already made good work or removing her strapless bra earlier while they were kissing. The only thing left to do was remove the sexy lacy thong she was wearing. He slowly hooked his fingers on each side of it, pulling it softly down her legs, although she did need to give some help as he moved it down her legs. Once it was finally removed along with the rest of her clothes. He took a few seconds to take in her body, running his eyes over every inch of her.

He slowly parted her legs moving his head down in-between them. She was shocked to see what he was thinking about doing to her. All she wanted and needed at this point was for Nathan to be instead her again, she knew from how big he was that it must be painful for him not to have any relief yet. Nathan just kept lowering his head to her womanhood, and looked up at her "You smell totally amazing Hales". She wasn't sure just how to respond to his comment. In fact she didn't have any time to respond as next thing she knew, she felt his tongue licking away at her. This was totally a new experience for her; it was long before she was screaming out his name in pleasure.

As he continue to lick her, he couldn't belief just how wet she was for him. He loved that he was able to have that sexual effect on her. Just like the way Haley was thinking, if she was going to feel good from their love making. He wanted it to be able to happen while he was inside her. He moved himself so he was now straddling her, with either one of his legs at her hips. "That felt so good" was all she was able to whisper out smiling up at him. Nathan was still in the process of licking his lips still tasting her as she spoke. Once he was ready he moved closer, guiding his erection to her opening where his tongue had be seconds before. He didn't need any signs from her to continue, within no his erection was right inside her.

They could both feel the sexual pleasure building between them. Haley muscles tightened around his cock within seconds of being inside her. Wanting it to be more passionate between them, Nathan started moving quickly in and out of her. Her muscles tighten even more with each thrust between them. She started to feel the swirl of nerves developing in the pit of her stomach, knowing that she was close to hitting her peak now to. Just to make things more interesting, she was holding out the best she could, so that they could both hit their peaks together.

Just with one final thrust from Nathan, he couldn't take the teasing anymore. He thrusted so hard up into her, that it made her hit her climax also at the same time as him. They slowly came down from their climax clear not to hurt the other person. The sexual tension from their first round of love making, took so much out of them. That they just lay beside each other staring trying to regain their normal breathing rate before either of them. Haley looked over at the girls "think I will message the girls and tell them we can't make it and hope they get home safe" she commented, getting up from her bed to find her cell.

"Sounds like a great idea to me and on the plus side I get to spend the rest of the evening in bed with my beautiful girl" he commented, watching her walk around nude trying to locate her cell. She stood at the end of the bed sending the message to Brooke, knowing she would understand that would be coming to dinner. After she finished sending the text she put her cell back in her bag, she looked up at Nathan staring at her naked body. "I love how quickly to get hard again after we make love" she commented getting back on to the bed. He just smiled at her "you make me this way and only you. I'm so hard just looking about how sexy you look and how amazing you taste for me" he commented, watching her get nerve.

When Haley was sat back on the back she was near the bottom this time, slowly moved him so she was in between Nathan's legs. "I think it's my turn to see how good you taste" Nathan was totally taken back by her words. In no time, she had him already in her mouth sucking from base to tip and softly licking his tip a few times with her tongue. Nathan was completely lost for words, he knew with the pleasure she was giving him that he would explode again in no time. No sooner had he thought it that a hot load of cum came flowing into Haley's mouth. He looked down to see the expression on her face; she didn't seem to mind as she kept sucking him. Once he had finished and started relaxing. She slowly released him from her mouth "you taste wonderful too baby" she commented, moving back up his body to give him a passionate kiss.

The night continued to carry on like this into the early hours of the morning. Where they both took their turn in making the other people feel great amount pleasure, in-between the multiple times of loving making that night. They were surprised to realise they have slept right up to mid-day and when Haley checked her phone she has several miss calls and messages left by Brooke. Nathan was just happy to be so closely connected again with Haley. He could see Haley didn't seem herself again as they afternoon went on with them still in bed together. It scared him to think Haley knew something and wasn't telling him the full story.

**Everyone please review**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 32

Over the next few weeks the first term was in flow and Nathan and Haley were busy with all their classes. Nathan was very worried about Haley and what was going on with her; she kept telling him that everyone was okay. She decided to take up cheerleading again on top of everything else she was doing. In a way this helped to keep Nathan off her back about her she was feeling. As he could see she was back into doing something she loved in high school. She was a little disappointed she couldn't cheer for Nathan since he decided not to play. He was lucky enough from his course to get a coaching job with the team. This meant the y could see each other at every game and Nathan could keep an eye on her.

Nathan and Haley relationship was really started to develop now that they were well and truly living together. The physical side of their relationship was becoming a bigger part of their relationship over the last few weeks. This was confusing both Nathan and Haley, she was never before been the one to start anything really sexual between them without Nathan wanting it first. This confused Nathan as over the pasted few weeks she was taking control when it came to the sex in their relationship. They seemed to be doing it more during the week and every Friday and Saturday night they found themselves either make -out for hours together in the sofa or having heavy amounts of love making in bed together during the night. They couldn't deny the love they had for each other and every time they had sex it felt even more magical.

Over the last past few days Haley was becoming more worried about herself and she was starting to see what Nathan had picked up on a few weeks back. She didn't want to lead herself to believe that she was having heart issues again. As she was taking her meds like the doctors had told her and Nathan was there to look after her if she became unwell. From the way she was feeling, she really felt that this time it wasn't her heart causing the health worries. The more she thought about what could be wrong the more it scared the hell out of her. So she decided to make an appointment with the doctors she had been referred to while she would be at college. When booking the appointment she also felt that she wasn't going to tell Nathan until she found out what was really wrong with her.

The hospital arranged the appointment so Haley was able to go after cheerleading. This was good as Nathan still had two hours of Basketball left, so he wouldn't know anything about. Haley herself was a little scared about the appointment, so she knew the best thing to do was call her friends and talk to them before she went into the appointment. Although they too were worried what the outcome would be for Haley, they were going to support her in any way they could. Haley didn't have to wait that long to be seen after she had finished talking with her friends on the phone. She got herself mentally prepared to hear what the doctor had to say.

When she went into the doctor's room she sat down waiting for him to speak first. "So Miss James what seems to be the problem?" he asked, wanted Haley to explain first before he asked too many questions. "Well doctor you know from my medical history that I have had a lot of heart problem and an operation so long ago. I'm on medicine from that and my hear feels fine, I at first I thought it might have been a problem with my heart. After a few days I realised my period was late and it still hasn't come yet. I done understand why, yes Nathan and I are very sex I'm on the pill. I'm still feeling tired, sore and being sick, putting all that together I think I'm pregnant." She finally said, giving the doctor a very worried look.

"Right Haley I'm going to check your heart medicine against the type of pill you are taking and see what that say. Also if it's okay with you I would like to take a blood test to see if you really are pregnant" the doctor explained. Haley just sat there nodding her head letting the doctor do everything he had to do. What scared her most was when he was taking ages to go get the blood tests back.

After about 15minutes the doctor came back into the room where Haley was waiting to find out what was going on with her body. "Okay Miss James from looking at all th results and medicine I have some news for you"


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 33

The doctor sat back down, "Well Miss James you are indeed pregnant" Haley had no idea what think and couldn't understand how when she had been on the pill. "I know this is all very confusing for you, from the results it seems that your heart medicines outnumbers the pill, because it to not be as affect as it should. So it totally up to you if you want to try something different or not have any birth control. I also understand that it is something that you will need to discuss with your boyfriend." Haley just simply nodded her head and feeling her stomach as the doctor talked to her, her mind slowly drafting to how Nathan was going to take the news. As the doctor finished talking he could tell Haley wanted to ask questions "okay Miss James do you have any questions on what I have explained to you?"

She slowly looked up at the doctor "well from missing my periods I'm guessing I would be about 6weeks along, would that be right? And is my heart going to affect my child in any way?" those were the two main questions that concerned her the most. The doctor totally understood why she was worried about the heart situation "Well Miss James from all the results your heart seems to be hoping fine with the pregnancy, every time you come in for a check-up we will check your heart too. I'm couldn't be certain in saying that end the near your pregnancy may take its toll on your heart. If that happens we will do everything to make sure you and the baby are fine. Yes it does look like you are about 6weeks along and is there any other questions I can help you with?" the doctor wanted to make sure she was okay with the news and understood everything before she left.

"Thank you doctor that is all my questions for today and if I have any more or any problem I know where to contact you, thanks again for all your help" she smiled standing up and shaking hands with him. As she was leaving she made another appointment to come back in a month for her 12week scan. On her way home on the bus she decided to text Brooke and Peyton telling them she would call them as soon as she got home. Surprisingly she felt very calm about everything that had happened at the doctors. When she finally got home she changed into some of Nathan's clothes and lay on the sofa while talking to her friends.

Her friends were totally over the moon for her and Nathan; they knew they wouldn't be allowed to tell anyone until Haley had talked Nathan. They were able to help her out in suggesting a way different way on how they thought it was best to tell him. Talking with her friends made her feel a lot more confident about telling him. Talked for a few more hours about what was happening in each other's lives, that Haley didn't even see Nathan come in until he sat down beside her. So she quickly finished up her conversation with the girls, so she could spend some time with him while deciding how and when she would tell him.

Nathan loved seeing Haley in his clothes, he also notices the extra weight she seemed to have around her stomach and he thought this made her even sexier. Little did he know the cause of the extra weight was the fact she was carrying his children. Haley herself up off the sofa before Nathan could keep her down and walked over to the kitchen area. "Do you want anything to eat Nathan?" she asked, as she fixed herself a bowl of cereal. "No I'm okay Hales; I had some food with the guys before I came home". Haley finished making up her cereal and came back to sit down beside him and started eating and could see Nathan glancing at her cereal "here you can have one taste" she replied, lifting the spoon of cereal to his mouth. "That taste really nice" he replied smiling at her. "Well I did offer to make you some but you said no, so you can't have anymore" she commented, moving along the sofa out of his reach.

"Hales I know you're not going to eat it all yourself anyways, you never finish a whole meal on your own. So you may as well let me have a little taste more" he commented, trying to give her his best puppy dog eye look. She just giggled "you and I both know I'm the only one who is able to pull off that look. Actually I did eat it all" she replied showing him the empty bowl. "How did you manage to eat all that?" he commented. "I was just really hungry tonight" she replied. Hoping for now he would buy this excuse and it seemed to do the trick. She knew in herself for the sake of the baby she was going to have to eat bigger meals than what she normally would eat.

They both lay on the sofa late into the evening and by this time Nathan had stripped down into his boxers and had Haley lying on top of his body. As they lay together, he slipped his hand under the t shirt rubbing small circles on her lower back. This seemed to be relaxing her, as he sensed she was a little tense around him. Both of them were happy just to be lying with each other and no one else to annoy them. As the night continue and into the early hours of the morning, Haley started to feel the morning sickness starting. In a panic she quickly got up and rushed into the bathroom, Nathan had no idea what was happening he soon followed her.

When he got to the bathroom, the door was already locked "Hales let me in" he asked, standing on the other side of the door. She was about to speak, instead she ended up being sick over the toilet and there was nothing she could do about it. Nathan was getting really worried when he could hear her being sick "Haley let me in, I can hear you being sick". This started to worry Haley as she wasn't ready to tell him. So she sat up again the bath "Nathan I'm fine now" she spoke back to him through the closed door. "You're not fine, please let me in so we can talk. Please don't shut me out Haley." He replied, hoping she would let him in. A few minutes later he hears footsteps and the door unlocking and he rushed straight in putting his arms around her. "Haley, talk to me. You have been off for days. Please whatever is wrong you can tell me, I love you and promise I won't freak out?

She looked up at him and smiled "okay I will tell you what going on" she took a big deep breath "I'm…um….pregnant Nathan" she breathed a sigh of relief and waited for his reaction.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help.

Chapter 34

The words echoed in Nathan's mind and Haley stood there watching him waiting for his reaction. He slowly closed the gap between reaching a hand up to feel her stomach. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I love you and I couldn't be happier about this. I'm going love this child just as much as I love you" his words brought a tear to her eyes and she smiled up at him. Slowly he leaned down more placing a soft passionate kiss on her lips. They broke apart a few minutes later and smiled at each other. "Come sit down Hales and we can talk about everything" he commented walking them into the bedroom. She could be more pleased that Nathan was totally over the moon with their news.

Haley lay on the bed in Nathan's arm as he rubbed her stomach "Well I wasn't feeling like me a few weeks back, which I know you noticed but didn't want to say anything to me. After that my periods weren't coming so I knew something was going on in my body. The last few days I was feeling sick like just now. So I decided to go see the doctor and was able to get an appointment earlier today. I know I should have asked you to come; I was just so scared on how you would react. I'm really glad Nathan that you're happy with the news. The only thing we have to worry about that the baby may have my heart problems too. So I need to be careful near the end of the pregnancy. The reason why we ended up pregnancy is because the heart medicine over the pill causing it to not be as affected. So it up to us now what we decided when it comes to the birth control side of everything" she explained looking at him as he nodded to everything she was saying to him.

"Thank you for explain everything to me and I really am happy we are pregnancy" he smiled and give her a small kiss on head. "So when do we get to go and see the baby Haley?" he asked, feeling a little excited and bringing a smile to her face. "Well I'm already 6weeks along, so we have to wait a month till the scan" Haley explained, cuddling him closely. They both lay in each other's arms for the rest of the evening, discussing how the next few months were going to be for them. How Haley's parents would take the news.

**Sorry that this chapter is really short. I just wanted it to be totally on Nathan's reaction. The next chapter will jump ahead to the scan and the drama will start for them.**

**Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Also thank you to HJS for all your help. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been so busy with my life recently.

Chapter 35

It was finally the day of Haley scan they were both really nervous and excited about what was going to happen. They had both got up early and got read, Haley to longer than normal as she wanted to make sure she was suitable dressed for her scan and had all the information she needed to take with her, which wasn't really a lot as the doctor had her medical history on file.

When they were finally ready they got the bus to the doctors, as it wasn't that far away from where they lived on campus. Sitting in the waiting area Nathan could tell that Haley was getting more ans more worried about her appointment. He moved in closer to her and put his arms around her, so he could calm her down a little while they waited. They didn't have that long to wait as their appointment was one of the first that morning with the doctor. After about another five minutes of waiting her name was finally called. They walked hand in hand together in to see the doctor.

At the start of their appointment the doctor went over everything he had previously discussed with Haley at the last appointment for Nathan's understanding of everything. Once everyone was in agreement of what was going on, they were able to move onto the exciting put and let Haley have her first scan. The doctor asked for Haley to move across onto the bed while her set out the monitor for the scan, Nathan sat quietly beside her.

"Okay, if you just lift up your t shirt for me I'm going to put some of this jelly stuff on your stomach, so we can take a good look at that bay of yours" the doctor explained, while placing the jelly over her stomach once she had lifted her top. At first the jelly was a little cold against her skin and it sent a shiver through her body, once she got used to it she lay there peaceful holding Nathan's hand. They made small exchanges of smiling with each other while the doctor examined her.

After a couple of minute Nathan could start to hear noise coming from the machine and he gave Haley a concerned looked. "Is everything okay doctor? There seem to be a lot of noise coming from the machine". The doctor laughed slightly looking at the worried couple "everything is fine that is just the sound of the baby's heart beat coming through on the machine. Once Haley had heard what the doctor said she had to hold back the tears of excitement. Nathan leaned up and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I know its probably still early too early to tell, is that any chance you are able to tell if it's a girl or boy?" Nathan questioned, getting very excited by everything that was happening. The doctor looked from the screen back to them "No it's too early for this scan to know the gender of the baby. If you excuse me one minute I just want one of the nurses to look at the picture for me." The doctor explained, before leaving the room to get a nurse.

While the doctor was away Haley was starting to worry that something she had done ing the past few weeks had hurt the baby. "Nathan, what are we going to do if we lose the baby?" Haley whispered, out nearly in tears. Nathan gave her a comforting hug "everything is going to be okay, you heard what the doctor said. I'm sure he is just wanting the nurse to double check everything that he has been looking for. Just to make sure that the baby is health". Nathan explanation seems to calm her down and a few minutes the doctor came back in with one of the nurses. "Hi Hales, I'm nurse abbey. Now everything is okay with the baby, the doctor just needs me to check something for him" she explained, Haley simply just nodded her head. The nurse stood beside the doctor looking at the screen and listening to the doctor "yes sir you were correct, I'm glad you cam and got me."

Nathan and Haley were know more worried than ever" nurse can you please tell me what's happening" her voice barely above a whisper. "Everything is fine is grand, I'm going to let the doctor explain and congrats to you both" she let herself out of the room. "Well doctor, what seems to be happening" Nathan questioned wanting answers.

"Well I was sure earlier when I heard the hearts beat the first time. I thought it was just Haley's and the baby's like normal. It appears to be that there is actually a third heart beat." The doctor gave them a few minutes to understand the information, as it processed wide smiles appeared across their faces. "So does this mean I'm having twins?" Haley asked her voice more calm and excited than before.

"Yes, you're having twins, congrats to you both. Now let me print you both out some of these pictures and we come discuss the situation. As thing are going to be more complicated now during the pregnancy due to Haley heart problem, we need to talk about things. We can discuss all that in a minute; I will give you a chance to clean up while I get your pictures." The doctor left to get them. Haley and Nathan knew things would be more serious now, they were still happy that they had two healthy babies growing inside of Haley.

When the doctoe came back in he sat down at his desk and started talking to the couple. Discussing the monthly check ups he wanted Haley to have, what she was and wasn't allowed to do in her daily routine and she knew Nathan would keep close eye on that one. He also discussed with them about the type of diet Haley should have to help her keep the babies healthy. Once he was happy that they understood everything he gave them the pictures and they were free to go home.

**Okay the story will probably jump ahead again. I hope you all don't mind. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Please review**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. Out for you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been so busy with my life recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 36

In the weeks after Haley's first scan, Nathan and her still couldn't get over the fact that they were having twins. Although they loved the idea of it, they find it worrying on how they would juggle college and looking after two small babies at the same time. Haley knew her family and friends would be a big help if they needed them. She knew that Nathan was going to look after her in any way he could. As she knew he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her or to his unborn children.

As the week went on they attended their weekly appointment like the doctor had asked them. Everything so far was going well for them and it didn't seem to be having any problem on Haley health, which everyone was pleased about. Although Haley did admit to the doctor that Nathan was being very strict on what she was and wasn't allowed to do. In some way it was driving her mad, like only being allowed to make love with Nathan once a month. In other way like having him get her work from classes and borrowing friend's notes was great. As it meant when she wasn't feeling herself she could stay in bed and do her work, instead of having to get up and get to class.

One morning Haley woke very early from her sleep with a bad case of morning. She had started to get it, so it wasn't a totally shock to her system. This one morning it seemed to be making her a lot sicker than it normally did. She spent a good two hours in the bathroom throwing up, Nathan soon woke from his sleep when he felt the spare in the bed next to him empty. He got up out of bed and went looking for her. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of her thrown up in the bathroom; he went in to see how she was doing, sat down besides her leaning against the side of the bath tub. She simply wiped away the sick from her mouth before over looking over at him. "I'm not feeling the greatest baby. I mean I'm used to the morning sickness now. Honestly that was the worst it's ever been, now I just want to go sleep in your arms." She replied softly, looking back at him.

Nathan laughed slightly "okay sweetheart, if that what you want we can do that" he got up first, before helping her to her feet. As he was helping her to her feet, he realised just how warm her body was "is everything okay Hales? Your body is very warm" he questioned, started to worry for her health and the babies. She looked at him with sad eyes "I don't know Nathan. I think we should call the doctor for a home visit." She replied, holding on to him as he walked her to bed. Just from what Haley had said his overprotective mode set in straight away, once he got her back into bed he rang the doctor's office.

Nathan spent around 10minutes on the phone explaining Haley condition to the doctor. So the doctor decided it was in Haley's best interest for him to come and check her over. Over Nathan had got off the phone he waited in the living area for the doctor to arrive, which didn't take him very long. They both went into the bedroom where Haley was laying on the bed. The doctor slowly started to check her over to make sure the babies were okay. Once he was happy that everything was fine with the babies. He explained it was a lack of fluids in her body that was making her feel unwell. He gave Nathan strict instructions to make sure she was drinking plenty. He also told Haley that she had to stay on bed rest till at least Tuesday. Haley wasn't overly happy about it; she wanted to keep her babies, stay, so she did what she was told.

That afternoon Nathan made sure he got her drink as much water as possible. He even helped her up every time she needed to go to the bathroom. Haley really liked how much Nathan was taking care of her, she was still a little sad that they could be inmate while she was unwell. Nathan could sense that Haley was unhappy about them doing being together in that way. So he knew another way he could calm her down. He slowly pulled her into him for a cuddle and with the other hand rubbed small circles over her stomach. They lay peaceful in bed together for the rest of the day just chatting and having a few passionate kisses with each other.

Over the rest of the weekend, they pretty much spent the whole time in bed. Nathan only let Haley up for a certain amount of time before she had to go back to bed. He wouldn't let her do any school work, as he didn't want her getting stressed out. By the middle of Monday Haley was starting to feel a lot like herself, Nathan was still being over protective as he didn't want her rush back into her normal life and making herself more ill. He made sure she was on complete bed rest until the doctor came out to see her the following day. The doctor was pleased with how well she had improved let her off bed rest, she still had to stay at home for the rest of the week.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been so busy with my life recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 37

The following week Haley was back to feeling herself again and she was able to get caught up on all the work she missed the previous week. Both she and Nathan made sure she was still taking it slow, as she didn't want to put the twins at risk. It was Friday night and she was chatting with her parents on the phone and just keeping them up to date on everything that was going on with her and Nathan. She was also missing her family as she hadn't been back home since she left for college. Her parents knew she was in good hands with Nathan there with her.

During that week Nathan and Haley had their doctor's appointment to check everything was going well for her and the twins. The doctor wanted to do as many check as he could, as it was getting into that important stage of the pregnancy for Haley. After her sickness a few weeks ago and her medical history he wanted to keep a close check on her during this time. The doctor was happy that both Haley and the twins were still dong as well as he hoped they would at this stage. That was very reassuring for Nathan and Haley.

At home that evening, they were very a quiet evening in bed together. Nathan had a few things he wanted to discuss with Haley; he thought this would be a good time for that. He pulled her into a tight hug. "He hales, I was thinking that maybe we could discuss some names." He asked, hoping that she would be up for it. She moved slightly to look at him and smiled "sure, what names were you thinking?" she questioned, excited to see what he would suggest to her.

"Well considering I only had to think of names for girls, you made it easier for me" he chuckled smiling down at her. "So the two names that I was thinking of are Alylissa for the first girl and the other name is Jessa, what do think of them or do you have other names in mind?" he asked, hoping she would like at least one of his names. She gave him a wide smile "I really love the name Alylissa, it's very different and I like it. As for Jessa I like it, not as much" she said, explaining her reasons to him. "I actually have two names of my own that I really like, so maybe we could pick one of them to go with Alylissa" she smiled at him.

"Okay sweetie, what were the two names that you had in mind?" he questioned, excited to see what she had been thinking of. She smiled warmly at him "I thought for one girl we could go with Marissa and for the other girl I thought that we could go with Isabella" she smiled, hoping that Nathan would like one of her suggestions. He took a few minutes to think over the two minutes that she had suggested, also thinking about which would match well with Alylissa. He finally turned to her and said "I think we should go with Isabella" he smiled hoping that name would have been her pick.

"Alylissa and Isabella, they are perfect names" she said placing both Nathan and her own hand on her expanding stomach as they fall asleep perfectly together.

**Sorry this chapter is so short everyone. I really just wanted you to all know what he twins names were going are, so we can develop the story more. **


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been so busy with my life recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 38

A few more weeks had pasted and both Nathan and Haley were studying for their winter exams. Things were a little more stressful for Haley with trying to study and being pregnant all that the same time. Nathan was doing everything he could to make sure she wasn't putting too much stress on herself or the girls. Nathan was starting to think that it would be better for Haley to take online classes till the end of her pregnancy; this would help her to feel less stressed.

Haley had just finished her latest study session and came out to sit with Nathan in the living room. He pulled her into a hug as she sat down beside him. "Hey hales, don't bite my head off with this suggestion, I think it might be a good idea after exams are over you start taking online classes. I think it would help you out a lot and you wouldn't be as stressed out." Haley listened to everything he said and thought about it for a few minutes before giving her answer. "Yeah I agree with you. I really think it would help me a lot," she confessed, leaning up to giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

The next few days were full of the last of the winter exams. Haley went a spoke to her head of department to see if she could get switched to online classes. Due to her heart problems and pregnancy, the school were very supportive of her wanting to switch. She would be allowed to start her online classes as soon as she came back after winter break. After she got back for her appointment, she found Nathan already packing for them to head home. As Haley was getting farther into her pregnancy it was in her best interest not to fly home. So she and Nathan were leaving early so they could drive home.

On the drive home Nathan and Haley were talking about their pregnancy. "Nathan, can you believe you're going to be a dad soon?" she asked, while rubbing her stomach. "I know Hales. I can't believe it either. The one thing I know is you're going to be an amazing mother to our girls." He commented, smiling over at her. The continued to talk the rest of the way and in no time at all, they were pulling up outside Haley's parents' house. Her parents came out to greet them since it was really the first time they had seen Nathan and Haley since they found out they would be grandparents.

After the were settled back into Haley's and had dinner the four of them sat in the living room talking. Lydia had so many questions for them and she was super excited to be a grandparent, as was Haley's dad. Lydia looked at her daughter and her boyfriend "the only questioned I wanted asked is when are you to getting married?" Haley looked over at her mother both shocked and embrassed "Mom! We aren't even engaged yet." She replied, a little worried that it would pressure Nathan. He quickly came into the conversation "Don't worry Lydia we will get engaged and married when the time is right" he replied, hoping that would pleasure her. Little did they all know Nathan was already thinking about asking Haley to marry him?

**I know it's a short chapter, I feel like hardly anyone is reading this story anymore. So if you are reading it and like it please leave a review. **


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been so busy with my life recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 39

The next day Nathan and Haley decided that it would be a nice idea to catch up with their friends, now that everyone was home for Christmas. The gang meet up at Karen's café first to have breakfast together. The girls couldn't get over how big Haley was getting with her pregnancy. Peyton was the first to ask how the couple were doing. "So guys how does it feel to know you're going to be parents?" Both Nathan and Haley smiled over at each other "We are both really excited Peyton. That's not to say we are really nervous at the same time," Nathan asked, getting another smile from Haley.

The gang spent a good part of the morning talking and catching up with each other, before they decided to go to the river court. Nathan and Lucas were looking forward to playing a game of basketball together, while the girls sat at the picnic tables watching them and chatting some more. "Hales I bet you're glad to be home for a while and see your parents" Brooke commented as the girls were chatting. "Yeah Brooke I am and they are really excited to be grandparents. Nathan did tell his parents last night too and it went down okay, so hopefully that will last" Haley commented, smiling at her friends. "Well that great that everyone is on board with the pregnancy" Peyton replied, just as the guys came over for a quick rest.

"What are you pretty ladies chatting about?" Lucas questioned. "Oh nothing too exciting just girl stuff and the babies" Haley replied, smiling at Nathan. "Um what do you mean babies Hales? I thought you were only having the one." Lucas asked, totally confused and a little shocked along with Brooke and Peyton too. "Well actually bro we found out that Haley is actually having twins, so when the babies arrive I'm going to be outnumbered by girls," Nathan commented with a little laugh. As so as the words were out of Nathan's mouth the girls pulled Haley into a big hug. "That's so exciting Haley. I can't wait to design some little girlie outfits for them." After Brooke had finished her rant Peyton got her chance to congratulate the couple too. "Congratulations guys, this is really exciting and you will definitely have your work cut out for you when the girls arrive."

"Okay I hate to break up this little love feast, but Lucas and I have to go catch up with some of the other guys. We probably catch up with you girls around dinner time and we can all get pizza or something" Nathan explained, before leaning over and giving Haley a kiss goodbye. Lucas was a little confused as to what was going on. He went along with it anyways; he knew Nathan would explain it all to him later. The girls were happy enough as it meant they could have more time to chat without the guys disturbing them.

After a little while Haley was starting to get tired and sore. So the girls decided they would head over to her house for the rest of the afternoon. It didn't take very long for them to get there and Haley went straight upstairs to her room to change into some of Nathan's clothes, which felt more comfortable on her own. Brooke and Peyton made some lunch for them all while she was changing. By the time they came up to her room, she was already lying down on the bed having a little rest.

Meanwhile the guys were on the way to the mall, "Nate, what exactly are we doing going to the mall?" Lucas questioned, trying to find out what was going on. "Well bro I am planning to propose to Haley on Christmas Eve and in order to do that I need a ring. I didn't want the girls to find out and tell Haley, so I need your help to pick one for her" he explained, walking into the jewellery store. "Okay I can help you out with this and I promise I won't tell Brooke" he replied, as one of the shop assistant came over to help them pick a ring. After about 20minutes of looking at different rings, both Nathan and Lucas decided on a ring they thought Haley would love and they asked the shop assistant to gift wrap it for them.

Back at Haley's house the girls were all in her room chatting after finishing their lunch. "Hales are are things going with you and Nathan now that your pregnant?" Brooke questioned. "Well I'm not really sure what you're referring too, are relationship is stronger than ever. He has been so kind and helpful with everything since I told I was pregnant." Peyton started laughing knowing that was exactly the information Brooke was looking for Haley to share with them. "No Hales! I mean is looking after your sexual needs?" she asked getting straight to the point. Haley was a little shocked with her being so forward, as she had never talked about her sexual relationship with Nathan with anyone not even her mom. "Brooke you know I don't like to talk about that type of stuff with anyone." The girls both laughed "I hate to break it to you Hales; you're the one out of the three of us pregnant. So you are going to have to get over this little fear you have about talking about sex with us." Peyton commented, also getting straight to the point. "Ugh fine, when we do have sex its totally amazing, cause it's not just sex with us its more making love." She explained, hoping that would please her friends so they could talk about something different.

"Aww Hales that all sounds so sweet and romantic, how are things going sexually now that you're pregnant?" Brooke questioned asked, hoping Haley would answer her. "Well we haven't really done it as much as we both would like, since I was a few weeks ago. Nathan doesn't want to do it in case I put my body under too much stress and hurt the girls. He still makes sure to take care of my needs sexually and I'm going a lot better with him too, than what I was when we first started in high school" she confessed to her friends. "Well I'm glad you guys are happy Hales, you never know. Maybe you will get some action from him tonight" Brooke commented. "Yeah hoping I'm so too Brooke and my parents are out tonight, so we have the house to ourselves which is good".

The guys had spent a good amount of time at the mall looking around the different sports store and music stores, it was getting close to dinner. So they thought it would be a good idea to go hide the ring with Karen. They knew Karen wouldn't say anything to anyone and that no one would find it there else. After they had been there Nathan sent Haley a quick text.

_Hey babe, on are way home. Do you girls want us to get pizzas on the way?_

It wasn't long till she received the text and discussed with the girls what they wanted to eat. Once they had decided she texted him back.

_Hey babe , yeah the girls want two meat pizzas. I would love a bbq chicken pizza with garlic dough balls please. See you soon ox_

Nathan got the text as the pulled up outside the pizza place and read the text. "looks like the girls are pretty hungry, especially Haley" he commented to Lucas as they went in to order the pizzas. They didn't have long to wait before everything was ready and the headed back over to the girls for dinner.

**A new chapter guys. I felt really happy that people are still interested in this story. So as a thank you I had to get another chapter up today, which is a longer chapter. Thanks to those readers who reviewed the last chapter, please keep doing so. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen along with my own ideas I have. Please let me know. **


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been sick recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 40

All the gang were having great fun catching up and eating dinner before they decided to watch the movie. During the movie each of them sat in their couples on the sofa's in the living room. Half way through the film Haley started to become uncomfortable sitting on Nathan's lap. He started to rub her side where her top had risen up to try and calm her down. He thought that he had worked as she seemed to settle down against him. Little did he know that it was making her more sexual frustrated than she already was.

The girls could here Haley fusing about and looked over to see what was going on. They could clearly see just how frustrated she was getting with herself. Brooke quickly came up with a plan so that Nathan and Haley would have their alone time soon than planned. Brooke looked over at Lucas "hey Broody I'm getting really tired. Think you could take me home?" she asked. Lucas and Nathan were both a little shocked at her requested. A few minutes later Peyton spoke up as well "yeah actually I'm getting tired myself and it's getting late. I think we should head home too" she commented, getting up pulling Jake with her.

Haley slowly got up giving her friends a grateful smile. Nathan got up after her a little confused as to why everyone wanted to go home early. He wasn't going to question it, as he knew that Haley was feeling tired after her long day with everyone. They all said their goodbyes to each other before it was just Nathan and Haley left to clear up the mess. Nathan turned to Haley "Hey, why don't you go on up to bed and I while be up in a few minutes" he suggested giving her a soft kiss. Haley made her way up to her room and as she got there she was feeling pretty sick and went straight into the bathroom to throw up.

As Nathan was coming up the stair he could hear her being sick and went straight into the bathroom to check on her. When he got there, she seemed to have finished throwing up and was sitting just in her panties against the cold titled walled, which seemed to be cooling her body down. Nathan sat down in front her "are you okay baby?" he asked a little worried about her. She smiled softly at him "yeah I think I just eat more than the girls really wanted me too" she replied, trying to make fun of the situation. They both sat there laughing together till Haley found the strength to get up again.

When they got back into the bedroom they just lay onto of the covers as Haley felt it was too warm under them. Nathan quickly stripped down to his boxers and lay down beside her and as soon and he was beside her, you could see how turned on he was with her just in her panties. She knew that she would be the one to have to push the sex thing if she was going to get any tonight. She innocently guided her hand down his stomach and into his boxers. At first she played around with his balls showing him exactly what she was hoping for. He knew with just how she was touching him that she was going to have to give in to her. At the end of the day he was past worrying cause he knew she would feel him feel as great as he was going make her.

**Sorry guys I know this chapter is super short, I just wanted to get something up again since I have been well the last we while. I know you were all hoping for them to do it in this chapter, I felt this was a better way to lead up to it. I promise it will be in the next chapter. Please everyone review and let me know what you think and want to see next.**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been sick recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 41

Nathan looked over at Haley as she happily massaged his balls with her hand. "Hales if you keep doing that I'm not going to last long," he commented trying to speak. "I know babe, I'm just showing that I want you to make love to me," she replied staring back at him. "Okay baby, I will make love to you tonight. Promise me if you feel any pain you will tell me and we can stop," he replied in a more serious tone. "Okay deal," she commented leaning over to seal the deal with a kiss.

She still continued to massage his balls, this time moving up to pump his cock slowly for base to tip. Just from the moan she was getting from him as that kissed passionately, she knew that he was enjoying being touched like that. Shortly after their kiss had moved Nathan moved slightly to get better access to her neck. So he moved onto his side a little so he could kiss right down from her neck to her tender breasts. This also gave Haley a better grip of his cock as she kept pumping him a little harder with stroke of her hand.

Nathan could feel himself getting harder and he couldn't do much to relive the pain, he just had to let Haley enjoy herself. To try and control himself he started to slowly suck on Haley's right nipple, he knew he had to be gentle as her tits were tender from being pregnancy. He loved as soon as he connected his lips with her nipple; she let out a big moan. "Mmm Nate baby that feeling amazing," she groaned out in pleasure. Nathan smiled to himself as he knew she was enjoying the pleasure and a few second later he got his own pleasure she pumped him even harder, making him feel the start of his first orgasm of the night. He soon blow is warm cum all over her small hand she pumped and he thrust into her hand. As this was happening he sucked down harder on her nipple, trying to calm himself down also giving her amazing amounts of pleasure at the same time. "That was amazing Hales," he commented when he actually found the words to be able to speak.

They both knew that Nathan had a great rebound rate; it was still going to be a little while before he was great to go again. He knew now that this was the time to let Haley reach her peak in any way possible that was safe for her. As Nathan continued to give each nipple now the same amount of pleasure, he moved his right hand slowly down over her scars, along her expanding tummy to the waist band of her panties. "Nathan!" she groaned out as soon as she felt him play with her panties as she knew she would enjoy what was next.

Nathan shifted himself on the bed to move between her legs to get better access to her. She helped him by opening her legs as wide as she could to give him the space he needed. Once he was in the right place he looked down at her panties, they were totally soaked over her pussy. He slowly moved he head down to smell her panties. "I love how wet you are for me Hales and just how amazing you always smell down here," he commented giving her pussy a small rub through her panties before pulling them down in one fast movement. This allowing him to get an even better view and smell of her pussy, as she groaned out his name again in pure pleasure. "You fucking look amazing down here hales," he commented taking a few minutes stare at her naked body.

Just as she about to reply he started to rub one of his fingers along her soaking folds and along her pussy opening, before stopping and lightly pressing into her clit. "Please don't tease me Nate. I really need you me," she moaned out barely about a whisper as she was overcome with emotion from him touching her. "I know hales, I'm just enjoying you and get you ready for me," he explained as he again pressed his finger into her clit before moving back down to rub her pussy lips. He loved just how turned on she was and just how wet she felt for him. After a few more strokes he lightly pushed two fingers through her hairy pussy opening inside and started slowly moving them in and out of her. She was trying her best to grip her muscles around her fingers on every thrust. "God baby more. I need you to go harder and faster," she cried out in pleasure as he hit her g spot placing in another finger giving her more pleasure. He continued doing this for a solid 20mins wanting her to reach her climax and to add to the pleasure he pressed him thumb into her clit every couple of thrust. Within a few more minutes she was screaming his name as she reached her climax and her juices flowed out over his hand.

As she was trying to relax for her high, she didn't get very far as she watched Nathan heard move closer to her pussy again. "What are you doing baby?," she questioned a little unsure of what he had planned for her next. In no time at all, she felt his tongue licking along her pussy lips sucking up her juices from her orgasm just a few seconds ago. She tried to watch him tasted her, the pleasure was getting to much and she through her head back against the pillows to let himself enjoy what him was doing to him. Nathan found this time to be more fun licking her out, as her got to taste the hairs that covered her pussy as last time he did it she was shaven below. It also found that from her being pregnant it made her taste a lot different which he enjoyed more as licked her. "God Hales you tastes totally amazing baby, I could just lick you all night he told," as he finished up tasting her.

"That sounds great Nate I need more for you. I want your cock in my pussy now; I can't wait any longer for you to fuck me that way, "he commented looking down at him between her legs, "okay baby" he replied moving back up beside her and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips," so how do you want to do this? I know you don't like to be on top and I don't want to be on top in case I crush you and the girls" he explained, a little worried that he was going to be able to give Haley what she wanted. "I'm not sure Nate, I don't know many other ways from the ones we normal do," she replied with a little sadness in her voice.

After a few moments of thinking Nathan looked over at Haley "Okay, I have an ideas on how we could do it. It's something different and new for us, if you don't what to do it that's okay" he explained giving her the option. "No I what to do it cause I need you in me" she commented trying not to sound too needy. "Well I could take you from behind, that way you are getting what you want and we aren't hurting you either," he explained hoping she what like the idea. "That a great idea Nathan," she replied smiling at him. "Right okay than, I need you to get on your knee more in the middle of the bed," he explained and she did exactly like he asked. "So Hales if you want I can go straight into taking you from behind or I can do you in the ass for something different," he asked letting her decided on what they did next. "I think I want you in the ass, that sounds sexy and fun," she replied to him.

Nathan made sure she was comfy and in a good position for them to do this. As he wanted to let Haley enjoy it, still be careful at the sometime. Firstly her run his hand over her bum cheeks, just to get her relaxed. Then he softly opened up her bum cheeks and rub his finger over her ass hole to check if she was wet enough for him. When her was she that she was wet enough for him, he started to give his cock a few pumps before placing himself at her ass hole. "This may be a little uncomfortable at first baby, you should enjoy it," he told as she nodded her head in agreement with him. He gently pushed his cock into her ass as him her pulled her hips flush against him, to make it easier on her. At first he stilled his movement to let her get used to this new feeling in her body. Once he was sure that she was comfortable with it, he started to speed up his movement. He grabbed tight hold of her waist as her began thrusting hard into her ass. She moaned out in this great feel of new pleasure "God Nate baby I need you to go harder, she cried out to him.

Hearing this only made Nathan want to give her everything he had in him. "Okay baby" he replied as he once again pulled her back flush into him so it made it easier on them when him thrusted into her. On the next couple of thrust he put one hand on her breast massaging her hard nipple and the other hand went between her legs fingering her pussy. Haley was totally overcome with pleasure she screamed out his name the loudest she never had while they were making love. This only encouraged him more and he kept thrusting her ass wanting them to enjoy this new experience. He knew that he was going to need a release soon too. As he feel this release coming on Haley's ass muscles tightened around his cock this only made him finger her harder and faster as he wanted them to cum together. Within a few minute their orgasms both started to together he kept thrusting as much as he could to help them ride out the pleasure together. All Haley could do was screaming his Nathan in pleasure. Once they had finished Haley relaxed her back flush against as Nathan rested his head in the side of her neck gently sucking on her weak spot.

"That feels nice babe," she comment as she relaxed letting him suck away on her neck, with his cock still inside her ass hole. "I know Hales, I just love your skin," he replied as he wrapped his hand over her tummy as they enjoyed this moment together. "You ready for me to take you in the your fucking hot little pussy from behind?" he questioned feeling ready to getting fucking her again. "Mm yeah baby, I will probably need to hold onto something this time," she commented feeling a little sore putting all her weight on her knees.

"Don't worry hales sure this time you can hold onto the head board" he commented slowly letting his cock out of her ass, so she was able to turn and face the heard board. "Okay baby this is going to be just like what we did, only this time I need you to need more on your hands and knees. So I get better access into your pussy from behind," he explained helping her to spread her legs and sit in a way that was comfy for her. "I'm you slowly babe," he replied as he gently rubbed her pussy lips before this time thrusting three fingers inside her straight away. "Nathan!" she moaned out in pleasure as she felt his fingers reach inside her from behind. She loved that he was making her feel this way and soon enough her began massaging one of her other breast with his free hands. This sent her body into overdrive "Oh god Nate that's amazing I need you now. I need more and I want more," she cried out in pleasure.

He quickly grabbed her waist made sure she was holding on to the head board, in one quick thrust he shoved his cock up into her pussy. The both groaned out in pleasure being so tightly connected to each other. He started his movements out slow, Haley was having none of it and she thrusted back against his cock on his every up thrust showing him exactly what she wanted and needed. Nathan I need you to fuck me harder," she growled out at him, making sure he understood clearly what she wanted him to do to her.

After enough teasing he finally gave into her and speeded up his pace as he fucked her pussy as hard and fast as his body would let. "Mm Hales you feel amazing and tight," he groaned out in pleasure he fucked her and felt her muscles tighten around his cock on every thrust. Although this was a new way of fucking for them, it was quickly becoming Nathan favourite as he loved the reaction he was getting from Haley. He found that it was the best way to make the both have their orgasms in sync with each other. As he loved to watch Haley cum the way she did and at the same time at him. Haley too loved this new way of making love and she loved that Nathan was taken charge and also massaging her breasts and nipples and feeling all over her body as he shot his cum into her pussy as they climaxed together.

They continued to make love this way most of the night, stopped every now and again to give their bodies a rest. When they did stop for a break they spent most of the time cuddling or feeling each other. It continued like this between like until the early hours of the early and with Haley getting a few kicks now and again from the girls, it only made their night more special as they made love to each other.

**Wow I think was one of the longest chapters I have written for this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading. IF YOU ARE READING IT, PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS ONLY A FEW WORDS. **


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been sick recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 42

The next morning Haley woke up around 8am, needing a drink of water. She slowly unwrapped herself from Nathan's arms heading to the kitchen. While she was in the kitchen she took her meds for the day and stood thinking about the amazing sex Nathan and she had shared the night before. Then she went back her to her room to find Nathan still out for the count and she realised from last night she still owned him orgasm. She stood staring at his naked body on the bed thinking about how she was going to give it to him. She had to think fast, if he felt her not in bed with him she knew he would soon wake up. Liking the first idea that came to mind, she quickly got back on the bed this time sitting in between his legs. She lowered herself down so her face was in direct contact with his cock.

Firstly she made sure she was hurting the girls before she began to slowly lick along the inside of his thighs close enough to his warm cock. At first Nathan didn't stir at all continue she started licking and sucking over her hairy balls, just the way he liked it. As she was licking and sucking his balls she started to hear him moaning knowing that he was starting to wake up. Not wanting to stop what she was doing, she took his slightly hard cock in her hand and with her fore finger thumb began rubbing over her moist tip-as she sucked harder on her balls. Nathan was to overcome with pleasure to do anything and all he could do was watch her suck on him.

"Mm babe that feels amazing Hales," he finally moaned out after he was able to start thinking for himself again. Not wanting to stop what she was doing, she just smiled up at him with her eyes showing how much she loved what she was doing and how it made him feel. "Hales baby as much as I love you tasting my balls. I need you sucking my cock please," he moaned out to her. Needing to change how she was sitting her quickly stopped sucking his balls "okay I guess I have teased you enough. I will give you what you want," she commented moving herself into a more comfortable position to suck on him.

"I love how hard you get for me baby," she commenting giving his cock a few good pumps before she started sucking him. "Umm come on Hales suck me already, I need to feel your mouth on my cock," he moaned out. No sooner than Nathan had said that, she had his tip in her mouth sucking softly on the tip licking on all the pre cum slowly dripping from him. She really liked tasting this part of him; she knew that there was better to come very soon. As she sucked on him, she rubbed her hands along the inside of his legs where she had previously licked him, this was driving him crazy. He couldn't take it anymore and started thrusting his cock more into her mouth, letting her know he needed more. Haley did what he wanted taking in more of his hard cock licking from the dripping tip all of his shaft right down as from as she could to his base. Every now and again she would bite down softly adding more excited to what she was doing, Nathan seemed to enjoy this as his hands got lost in her hair trying to hold her head in place.

Haley knew with the way she was sucking and how hard Nathan was thrusting it wasn't going to be long before he finally came. The continued doing this for a good 10mins Haley finally got all his cock into her mouth, licking and sucking every inch. Nathan when she sucked on him, especially when she added in a few squeezing on his balls too. As she shad squeezed his balls this made him start to cum a little faster and shoot his entire warm cum into her mouth down her throat. She loved the taste of his cum and enjoyed doing this more now that she was pregnant. She kept licking on him as he emptied his cum into her mouth. After a few minutes they had both relaxed and she slowly let go off his cock "what was the amazing wakeup call foe baby?" he questioned looking down at hales, who now moved to lie beside him again.

"Well I owed you an orgasm from last night and I woke up early this morning. So I thought I would give it to you and wake you up at the same time," she replied smiling over at him. "Well that was a great idea babe," he replied feeling the girls kick her tummy before he moved his hand on down to rub her slightly wet pussy lips. "I think today is a day for staying in bed naked and making love to you all over again," he suggested leaning in to give her a kiss. Haley didn't need to answer she just kissed him back passionately showing that she totally agreed with him.

**This was a shorter chapter than the last I hope you still enjoyed reading it. As always if you are reading this story EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF ITS ONLY A FEW WORDS.**


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been sick recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 43

It was finally Christmas Eve all the gang had planned a night out to Tric. Haley wasn't overly sure about going as she wouldn't be able to drink like her friends and dancing was getting harder as her tummy was getting bigger. To make it fair for Nathan and let him have some fun with his friends to, they decide to stay until midnight and all have fun together. By the time midnight came Haley was ready for home and to get into bed a relaxing with the man she loved. Little did she know that Nathan had something totally different planned for her when they got home.

When they got home Haley's parents were still out at Karen's and the house was quiet with just the two of them. They quickly made their way up stairs and Haley started to notice all the rose petals leading to her bedroom. She turned to look at Nathan "What are you planning Nathan Scott?" she questioned a little confused but excited at the same time. He just gave her his trade mark smirk "why don't you follow them and find," he replied smiling at her. As she opened the door to her bedroom the lights were dimmed and there was a trail of rose petals leading over to the bed. On the bed was a little red heart shaped box.

Nathan led her over to the bed so she could sit down and take the pressure off her back. She was so overwhelmed by what was happening she felt like she wanted to cry. Once he had her comfortable he handed the box over to her to open. Inside was the beautiful engagement ring that he had picked out a few ways earlier with the guys. "Before you say anything let me get this out. I know you must be thinking that we are way too young for this but me aren't. You are never too young to fall in love with your soul mate Haley and that's what happened to me with you. I love you Haley James and I have loved since the first day we meet in high school. You have always only been the girl I have wanted more to be with. So I want you to know how much I love you and are little family and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Haley James will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" he asked taking the ring out of the box and holding her left hand waiting for her to answer.

With a few tears running down her cheeks, she looked into Nathan's blue eyes "of course I will marry you," she finally answered letting him slip the ring onto her finger. Before she leaned forward and locked her lips with his in what became a very hot and sexual kiss very kiss. They only stopped when air became an issue and rested their heads against each other. "Happy early Christmas Haley," he replied as he rested his hand on her tummy smiling up at her.

**So this chapter was short chapter cause I have been away on holiday and then got sick after my holiday. I know some readers are waiting on an update, so I had to get something written for you guys. The next chapter will most likely be Christmas day and AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF ITS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been sick recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 44

Haley had woke up around half eight on Christmas morning, she couldn't get the smile off her face she looked down at her ring. She looked over at Nathan who was just lying there watching her as she leaned over and gave him a sexual kiss with tongue. "Good morning baby," she replied breaking the kiss and starting to get up. He stopped her before she could go any farther and lift up her t shirt and kissed her stomach "Merry Christmas girls," he commented smiling up at her. As she got herself out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Nathan waited until she was done before deciding to take his shower.

Downstairs Haley's parents were already in the middle of making Christmas breakfast for everyone to eat. Haley walked into the kitchen smiling away to herself after the events of last night and didn't even realise her mother was looking at her "well what has you so happy the morning Haley bob?" her mother questioned looking directly at her. "Nathan kind of asked me to marry him last night and I said yes," she replied smiling at both her parents showing off her ring. "It's about time that boy finally got the courage to ask you," he Father commented as Nathan finally come down to join them. They were so pleased for the happy couple and everyone knew this was going to be the start of a Christmas to remember.

As the day went on everyone was enjoying themselves and just loved getting to spend time together as a family. Haley was starting to feel a little strange in herself and she didn't know if she was coming down with something, if it was something to do with her heart or if it was something to do with the girls. For a good part of the day she tried to put those thoughts to the back of her mind and just enjoy Christmas like she did every year. After dinner the pain was becoming stronger and she was started to get worried. She had excused herself to go to the bathroom, seemed to be longer an awful long time. This was making Nathan start to worry about her. Lydia had told him to relax and she would go check on Haley. She had noticed herself earlier in the day that Haley was not herself and at this point she didn't want Nathan to have to worry.

She quickly ran upstairs to find Haley and check that everything was okay "Haley sweetheart are you okay?" she questioned coming into the bathroom to find her laying on the floor. The colour suddenly drained from her face "What's wrong Haley?" she questioned looking down at her daughter who was clearly in pain. "I think im having the babies now, I think my waters have broken," she cried out barely above a whisper. Lydia quickly got down on her knees to try and help her daughter, as she got closer she could see that Haley was in fact right. Her water had broken early and was going to have to be taken to hospital as soon as possible. "Okay sweetheart and I am going to go tell you r father to call 911 we need to get you to the hospital," Lydia quickly got up again ran to the top of the stairs. "Jimmy and Nathan someone call 911 Haley has gone into labour early and we need to get her to the hospital.

As soon as Jimmy heard his wife he was on the phone making sure that they were getting the help they needed as soon as possible. Nathan on the other hand was I n complete shock that this was all happening now. He was also a little worried that it was happening as he knew it was still earlier for the babies to be coming. He went upstairs and started packing a hospital bag for Haley he knew he needed to keep he mind busy until the ambulance get there for Haley. It didn't take to long for them to arrive as jimmy had explained on the phone that Haley had heart problems and that she had gone into labour about 5weeks earlier.

When the ambulance finally got there, they had to have Haley walk down the stairs using the gas and air to help her. Before they could have her lay down on the bed and hook her up to the blood pressure machine. She used the gas and air the whole ride to the hospital and her parents felt it was better for Nathan to ride with her and they would follow in the car. By the time her parents arrived at the hospital and got parked. The doctors had already rushed Haley to the OR to deliver the babies and give them every chance of doing well. Now it was just a waiting game for all three of them till they heard from the doctor again.

**Once again this was another shorter chapter; I felt that it was better that way. It has everything in it that I wanted to be put into this chapter. There is going to be a little bit of drama coming up in the next chapter or two, so hope you are forward to that. PLEASE AS ALWAYS IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW IF IT'S ONLY A FEW WRODS. **


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been sick recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 45

Haley was in the OR for over an hour before the doctor came out and spoke to the family. Nathan and her parents all stood up when they see the doctor coming their way "Hello doctor, how are they all doing?" Nathan questioned a little worried to what his reply was going to be. "Haley is doing well she is just going to be weak and sore for the next few days and will have to be on bed rest. As for your daughter both have arrived safely and there is no doubt in my mind that they will develop as well as if they were born at full term. Although I do think that one of your daughter does have the same heart problems as Haley, as her breathing isn't as strong her sister. I promise you there is nothing to worry about at this stage," the doctor explained to them.

Both Nathan and Haley's parents were a little worried to hear that one of the girls was going to suffer the same heart problems as Haley. They knew that they doctor was going to do everything he could to make sure she was going to be okay. Nathan also knew that the little girl was little fighter like her mother and everything would be okay. "So doctor is it okay for us to go see Haley while you take Nathan to meet her daughters?" Lydia questioned looking between Nathan and the doctor. "Yes that seems like a good idea. Just to let you know Haley is still problem asleep and she won't be able to see the girls till she is a little stronger," the doctor explained to them. "Haley isn't going to be very happy about that," her father replied but know it was best for her.

"Nathan if you would like to follow me I will take you meet your daughter. Mr and Mrs James, Haley is in room number 23 just down the hall," he replied as Nathan and him started walking in the other direction. As Haley parents walked into her room she started to wake up from her sleep and her mother protective mode kicked in straight away "where are the girls and are they okay?" she questioned a little and wanting to see them for herself. Her parents both looked at each other before looking back at their daughter "The girls are here and in the special care baby unit. The doctor said they both doing well, he take Nathan to see them just now. Then he is coming to see you," Lydia explained giving her daughter a small kiss on her forehead. Haley was happy was happy to hear that the girls were safe. She was a little upset that she and Nathan won't get to experience meeting their daughter for the first time together.

Nathan followed the doctor into the special care baby unit and made sure to wash his hands on the way in. The doctor led him over to the left side of the room where there was two pink cots side by side. Inside each of the cots was a little girl covered in a pink blanket hooked up to an oxygen machine and a heart monitor. Nathan could feel himself getting overcome by his emotions and a few tears escaped his eyes. "You can touch them both if you wish Nathan, can't hold them until tomorrow. You can also name them if you wish; you might like to do that when Haley is with you," he explained giving Nathan a warm smile.

He finally walked over and stood between the two cots and smiled at both of his daughters. So I know that I should wait till I'm with your mom to name you both. I'm going to try something and see how well it works "he spoke hoping that his girls were able to know his voice. "I know one of you is going to be called Alylissa" he spoke as the little girl of his left started to cry. Nathan smiled as he reached into the cot and touched her small hand "Welcome to the world Alylissa Scott and you must be my other princess, welcome to the world Isabella Scott" he spoke quietly as the little girl on his right let out a soft cry. Just like he did with Alylissa he reached in a touched her hand too. The doctor stood and watched Nathan interacting with his daughter. "That was very special to see happen, it's not very often that baby so young respond to their names to quick. I thought I would let you know that Isabella is the one with the heart problems like Haley. You can tell from the heart monitor just here and you can see how the numbers aren't just as strong as Alylissa," he explained to Nathan in the best possible way.

Nathan with the girls as long as he could before the nurses said he had to go, so the girls could get a good night sleep. During the time that he was with the girls he took a few pictures of each of them to show Haley. He also got the nurses to design a name sign for each of their cots, it was east enough to let tell apart. As Isabella had fair hair like Haley and Alylissa was dark just like Nathan and he was so glad that each of his girls looked like one of them. He finally said goodnight and told them he would be back in the morning to see them. He quickly made his way back over to Haley's room to see how she was doing.

**Okay this chapter was a little longer than the last couple have been. So I hope you like how I wrote it. Haley reaction will probably be the next chapter and a lot of stuff between her and Nathan as well. AS USUAL PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY. **


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been sick recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 46

When Nathan got to Haley's room he found her laying down in the hospital bed trying her best to make herself comfortable "How are you feeling?" he questioned walking into the room closer to her and making his presence known to her. She smiled softly at him "I'm a little sore and little. I just want to see the girls," she replied with sadness in her voice looking up at him. "I know you do Hales; the doctor says you need to rest tonight. I know that's not what you want to hear, for right now it's the best thing you can," he explained trying to make her feel a little better. He also leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek, she slowly pushed him away. "It's not fair I'm their I should be allowed to go and see them. You got to go see them it's only fair," she replied getting more annoyed she thought about it.

"I'm sorry Hales the doctor thought it was best that you rest a few days before going to see them. I do have some pictures if you want to see them," he questioned just sure how she would reply with her current frame of mind. "Yeah that would be nice," she replied after she took a few minutes to calm down again. Nathan quickly got out his phone and got up the pictures of the girls to show her. She took the phone and started to look closer at the picture wanting to see everything about them. "They are perfect Nathan," she commented looking at the pictures and smiling up at Nathan. "As she examined the pictures again she could see the name displayed at the bottom of each of the cots "You named them without me?" she questioned looking over at Nathan, who was starting to feel guilty. "Well I didn't do it on purpose Hales, the doctor told me to speak to them and I used both names we had picked. Somehow when they heard their names they started to cry, so we were able to tell who was who. Honestly I wanted to wait until you were with me, I just did what the doctor asked and then the nurses made the names for the cots. Hales the doctor also told me that Isabella is going to have your heart problems too." he explained but could see she wasn't happy. "I think you should go Nathan I need to rest and just want to be alone," she spoke just above a whisper. Nathan wanted to stay and be with her, he didn't want to cause anymore drama, so he left like she had asked.

Nathan knew that Haley just needed to calm down, as she was going through a lot of life changing things all at once. He didn't want to leave the hospital in case she came round and wanted to see him again. He thought the next best time to do was go to the café and gets some coffee; he knew it would be a long night. On his way back from getting the coffee he bumped into the doctor that was treating both his daughters and Haley. "How are you doing Nathan?" he commented looking at him. "Well I was great with the girls, and then I went to see Haley and showed her the pictures. She fall out with me cause she seen I named the girls without her. Now she is upset because I told her about Isabella's heart and that she can't go see them and won't talk to me, she asked me to leave too," he replied trying to keep himself together.

"Well how about you stay here and have your coffee and I will go check on Haley. If I feel that her wound is healing and she gets enough sleep tonight I will let you take her in a wheelchair tomorrow to see the girls," he replied trying to make the best out of the situation for them. "That would be wonderful doctor and I know that would please Haley getting to see the girls," he replied smiling as he watched the doctor walk to Haley's room.

Haley had just finished talking to her mother on the phone and explaining about her little disagreement with Nathan when the doctor came in. "So Haley, how are you feeling?" he questioned walking up to the side for her bed. "Well I'm I little sore still around my wound and I'm upset cause I want to see my daughter s and you won't let me. Also I'm worried Isabella, I was really hoping the girls won't going to get it. I knew there was a chance one or both of them might get it," she replied looking directly. "I know Haley I just meet Nathan he told me you asked him to leave. I know that you are going through a lot right now. There are a lot of father wouldn't be in this for the long haul and I can see that Nathan would do everything in his power to look after you and the girls. So I think that you should forgive him and let him back in. Also the reason im here is because of Nathan wanting to make you happy. So if you let me check you out know and I feel that your wound is healing you can go see the girls in the morning," he replied seeing Haley face light up. "Thank you doctor," she replied getting into a better position for the doctor to check her. The doctor put on his gloves and slowly checked around the area they opened up to make sure there was no swelling and to see it was healing probably. "Okay im Haley that you are healing well, you must go in a wheelchair tomorrow to see the girls. I don't want you walking just yet," he explained to her. "Okay I think that is a fair enough deal. Doctor, do you happen to know if Nathan will want to see me know," she asked a little worried. "I think he will be very happy to hear from you, sure give him a text to come back," he suggested.

Haley quickly got her phone out and text him "I'M SORRY! Will you please come back and sleep with me tonight I need you and love you," she sent the text and within five minutes Nathan was back down in her room with her. "I love you too," he replied leaning to give her a very passionate sexual kiss which lasted a good few minutes. "Mmm babe!" she replied slowly braking away from the kiss "get in bed with me now," she replied giving him a sexual smirk. Her quickly stripped down to his boxers and got down the covers with her "I see you changed back into your own clothes," he commented looking at her wearing one of his oversized sweater and her light blue lacy underwear. "Yeah mom helped me get changed earlier," she replied as she felt Nathan hand slowly travel up under her sweater "Nathan we can't do any of that in a hospital bed," she smirked at him. "I know Hales I was just trying to relax you, since I can't do it the other way," he replied smiling at her. Haley looked at the time on her phone and looked up at him "Merry Christmas Nathan, sweet dreams."

**Okay this chapter was a little longer than the last couple have been. So I hope you like how I wrote it. AS USUAL PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY. **


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have been sick recently. This chapter is short I just wanted to get something

Chapter 47

Haley woke around eight the next morning so excited to see her daughter for the first time. She tired getting up out of bed, but Nathan had too much of a grip on her and she wasn't able to move. "Nathan baby, wake up," she whispered into his ear. "Mm five more minutes Hales," he mumbled rolling closer to her. "No get up now Nathan I want to get ready to see my girls," she replied in a slightly louder voice. That soon got his full attention "Okay babe," he replied slowly letting go of her and get up out of the small hospital bed they had shared.

They both took turns using the bathroom to get themselves ready. Haley needed a little more little for Nathan as she was still weak from having the girls. He was more than happy to help her out, as this was the most he had been able to touch her in the last two days. He knew that he still had to be extra careful around her stomach she was till healing. After they had a quick make out session in the bathroom and were finally ready they decided to go get some breakfast. "Wait here Hales and I will go see if there is a wheelchair you can use, it's a long walk to the café," he explained before stepping out of the room and going to the nurse's station to enquiry about a wheelchair. It wasn't very long before he came back with the much needed wheelchair and Nathan pushed to the café.

While Nathan was getting their food the doctor noticed Haley sitting at the table waiting and went over to speak to her. "Well how are you feeling the morning Miss James?" he asked while standing beside her. "I'm feeling a lot more like myself since I was able to have a shower the morning and im just excited to go see my girls," she replied smiling up at him. Nathan came over to join them bringing a tray with two plates of pancakes and bacon for them each with orange juice. "Morning doctor, so how are the girls doing the morning?" he questioned while starting to eat his breakfast. "They girls seem to be doing great and Isabella breathing has improved so much over night. We should be able to take both girls of their machine later," he replied smiling at the couple. "That wonderful news," Nathan replied smiling at Haley. "Well im heading back up their now, so come join me when you both finish your breakfast," he commented before walking away to leave them enjoying their breakfast.

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about how well the girls had been improving and this was so pleasing to them both. Especially Haley as she was so worried about Isabella being born early and having her heart problems. After they had finished breakfast Nathan pushed Haley along in the wheelchair to the special care born unit. When they went in Nathan seen the nurses standing around the cots "excuse is everything okay?" he questioned a little worried that something was wrong. "Oh no everything is fine Nathan we were just putting the girls into some clothes. Since they doctor said Haley and you would be coming to visit the morning," she explained stepping out of the way to get Haley better access and more room to see Alylissa lying in her cot in a little pink baby grow. "She looks so beautiful and she looks just like you Nathan," she commented just above a whisper. "I know Hales and Isabella looks exactly like you," he replied pushing her round she could she Isabella in her little purple baby grow.

Once the doctor had finished speaking with another couple he seen that Nathan and Haley had arrived down to see the girls. He came over to speak to them "So Haley would you like to hold Isabella," he commented lifting her out of her cot. Haley was so excited to be finally asked "I would love to," she replied smiling back at the doctor. One of the nurses gave her a pillow to help support her and Isabella since she was in the wheelchair. The doctor slowly handed her over to Haley for the first. "if you hold her closer to your chest like skin to skin contact she should be able to know you heart beat and that will help relaxing her," Haley did exactly as the doctor explained opening the first few buttons of her shirt and handing Isabella into her chest. "This feels amazing and I actually feel like a real mom now," she explained smiling as Nathan got out his phone and took a few pictures of them together. "Nathan would you like to hold Alylissa now as well," the doctor asked knowing he would love to. "Of course I would," he replied and first took off his shirt so he could do skin to skin contact also with Alylissa. The doctor could see how happy they were all together and he left to let Nathan and Haley enjoy time with the girls. One of the nurses offered to take a group picture of them all together for their first family photo.

After about two hours they decided to which babies and give each other some time with the other daughter. At first there was a few cries from them, once they got them settled again they were happy to just be held. "Nathan I can't believe we are actually parents and have two beautiful daughters," she commenting smiling at him. "I know babe, I know they have only been born a short while I wouldn't be without them," he replied first giving Alylissa a sweet head on the forehead and then Isabella. The spent a good part of the morning just talking and holding their daughters, until the nurse came over to speak to them "The doctor went me to ask you Haley if you were wanting to try breastfeeding or if you just wanted to keep them on the bottle?" the nurse asked wanting to give her the option. Haley looked over at Nathan for advice "it's totally up to you babe," he replied trying to calm Isabella again. "Yes I think I would like to try breastfeeding them," she replied smiling at the nurse. "Okay well lets try with Isabella first and see how well she gets on. I'm just going to pull the curtain over to give you privacy and you might want to take you top of for the first try" she explained and Haley did as she was told as they let Nathan hold Alylissa while Haley was trying with Isabella.

"Okay so you want her to suck on your nipple, if you hold her at an angel just under your breast in one arm. Now you other hand slowly lift your breast so you can guide the nipple near her mouth. Hopefully she with realise it's like the bottle tip and start to suck on it," she explained as Haley was trying to follow what she was doing. Surprisingly it wasn't very long till Isabella was sucking on her breast "Wow I can feel it she sucking on it," she commented smiling at the nurse and then over at Nathan who managed to be able to video it on his phone. After a few minutes Alylissa started crying "looks like you will be feeding this one next Hales," Nathan commented trying to calm her down. "If you would like we could try her on the other breast, so you can feed them both together." The nurse suggested to her. "Yeah I think that's a good idea," she replied slightly moving Isabella so she could do the same thing with Alylissa on the other breast. Within minutes both girls were sucking away getting their feed.

"Well Haley it seems to have been a success and I think to save you having to get up at night and come down her to feed them. We will have to express your milk with a breast jump and we can feed them via the bottle at night, it also mine that Nathan gets a chance to get feeding them too," the nurse explained to them. "That sounds good, will it not confuse them going between bottle and breast?" Haley questioned a little worried. "No it's very normal to go between both," the nurse replied to them.

The girls had been feeding for a good ten minutes and were finally finished and Nathan held both of them until Haley got herself dressed again. She took Isabella back her arms and cuddled with her for a little while. The time was now coming up around visiting time, so haley knew her parents would be coming and possibly a few of their friends. So looked over at Nathan "I think we should head back now and give the girls a rest and then come back to feed them later," she commented and gave each a kiss like Nathan had done earlier, he placed them both back in their cots. Then pushed haley back up to her room.

**Okay this chapter was a little longer than the last couple have been. So I hope you like how I wrote it. AS USUAL PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY. **


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have writing another story which I just finished. This chapter is going to be a time jump by a little bit.

Chapter 47

Haley and the girls had now been home from the hospital a few weeks. Everything was great as Haley's parents were a great help when Nathan and the boys went down to college to clear Nathan and Haley's dorm. This left Haley had home with both girls for the first time on her own. She didn't like the thought of being a single parent even if it was just for the weekend. She was grateful for the help of her parents and friends.

Nathan and Haley had now both decided the best thing for them to do was to take online classes and finish school that way. As it would have been to hard moving back to school with the girls. Haley Also wanted to be close to the hospital in case anything was to happen with Isabella with her heart problems.

Haley was laying on the bed giving the girls their morning feed while Nathan was finishing doing some of his school work "Hales you look so sexy laying their feeding them like that," he commented getting up for the chair and coming over to lay beside her.

"Well thank you," she smiled over at him.

Nathan could see the Isabella was fussing showing she had finished feeding "Want me to take her ?" he commented indicating to Isabella.

"Yeah that would be great, Thanks babe," she commented as she slowly handed her over to him.

"Wow! I think someone is in need of a diaper change," he commented smelling his daughter as he could her over to the change mat.

"You know Nathan for being as young as we are I think we are doing okay at this whole being parents thing?" she spoke slowly lifting Alylissa to burp after her feed.

"Yeah I think we make a great team together and an awesome family. Do you want me to take the girls for a walk while you get in some studying?" he questioned knowing she needed to catch up with school.

"That would be great," she replied slowly getting up with Alylissa. She handed her over to Nathan she took through the draw to find their coats to put on.

They both each dressed them to go outside and carried them downstairs to put them in their strollers. "So I will see you in a few hours," he spoke giving her a sweet kiss as he left to take the girls for a walk.

As he went for his walk with the girls he took them first to the spot where Haley and him always used to sit together when they were first dating and watch the sun rise or set. Next on his walk he went to the river court. This was the first time the girls have been there and he they probably would have no memory of it, that's what pictures were for. While he was there Lucas and a few of the guys showed up to play "Hey Nathan, how's the girls?" Lucas commented walking over to him.

"They are both doing really well and Isabella is doing well too with all the heart issues she has going on too. We have a doctor's appointment in a couple of weeks, so he can have a check on her," he replied smiling down at his daughters who were now sound asleep.

"Aww im glad to hear they are doing so well. Do you want to join us for a game while they sleep," Lucas commented looking at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea I need to keep an eye on them in case they wake up." He replied looking back at him.

"Nate it's okay I will sit with the girls if you want to have a game," he heard Brooke speak coming up behind him.

"Okay thanks Brooke, if either of them wakes up. Call me over straight away," He commented walking onto the basketball court.

Brooke sat with the girls at one of the picnic tables as she watched the guys have a game of basketball. She loved watching the guys play together and getting to see Nathan just be one of them and having fun and not having to worry about Haley or the girls for a change.

When the guys had finished their game Nathan had come over to check on the girls. He noticed that Alylissa was now wake "Aly did you have watching daddy?" he questioned watching her smile and giggle knowing he wasn't actually going to get answer.

"So Nathan where is Haley? Brooke questioned since she hadn't seen her in a few days.

"She is at home getting some studying done and catching up on her classes," he commented looking over at her.

"So you're here giving her some peace and quiet?" she commented jokingly.

"Yeah," he responded laughing along with his friends.

"You're such a good boyfriend," Lucas mocked at him

"Actually im her finance, I asked her before this all happened and she said yes," he replied smiling at his friends.

"How am I only hearing about this now and how come I have noticed Haley's when I was with her the other day?" Brooke questioned surprised at herself for missing it.

"Brooke, if you haven't realised Haley's mind has been on a lot more important things," he replied referring to the girls.

"I KNOW Nathan. Im just excited for you guys," she replied giving him a hug.

"Thanks Brooke, please don't overload Haley wedding plans at the minute. We are waiting a while before we get married. Just like that his phone started ringing "that's her now," he commented answering it.

"Hey Nate, where are you?" she questioned.

"I'm at the river court with a few of the guys and Brooke," he replied into the phone.

"Okay well why you head back here. I'm finished with all the work I need to get done and my breasts are getting sore again. So the girl will probably need another feed soon," she commented to him.

"I'm on my way Hales," he replied ended the call.

"What did Haley want?" Brooke asked being her nosy self.

"She wanted me to bring the girls back since she was finished studying and they will need another feed soon," he replied as he got himself ready to head home.

"Okay well tell her I will over tomorrow to hang out with her and talk a little bit of wedding," she replied laughing as she said it.

Nathan just laughed as he walked away pushing the stroller heading back to the house to see Haley.

**I hope you liked that little update. Im going to be updating this story again, but there is only a few more chapters left until it's over too. AS USUAL PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY. **


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have writing another story which I just finished. This chapter is going to be a time jump by a little bit.

Chapter 49

Today was the day of the girls check up at the hospital. To say that Haley was worried was a total understatement she had been up from early being sick worrying about it. Nathan was doing his best to reassure her that everything will be okay. "Hales everything is going to be okay. The girls are getting stronger and Isabella is such a fighter just like you," he commented pulling her into a hug.

"Nathan how can you be so sure about all this, they are still small and anything could happen to them," she replied looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I know my daughters and they are just like you. Won't let anything stop them. You go take your meds while I give Isabella hers and then we come go," he commented smiling at her.

Once they were all loaded up in the car, Nathan drove them the short journey to the hospital. He helped Haley put the girls in their stroller and go into the hospital. Haley let the girl at the reception know they had arrived and they waited till there name was called to see the doctor.

"So Haley first of all how are you doing and is your scar healing well since the birth?" the doctor questioned first wanting to check her health.

"I'm doing good doctor, just sometimes I get tired looking after them and studying all at the same time. Nathan has been a great father helping me out and looking after the girls so I can sleep or study," she replied giving Nathan's hand a life squeeze and smiling at the doctor.

"Well it's good to hear you have a healthy balance between school and being a mom. Now what about you're scaring?" he asked looking at her.

"I think it is healing very well. It doesn't hurt anymore and the swelling has gone away down," she commented looking directly at him.

"Nathan how is being a father for you, are you missing the game much now days?" the doctor questioned wanting to know about him too.

"Being a father is amazing I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I do miss it sometimes, now I just take the girls for a walk and go play at my local park with a few of my friends. So I'm getting the best of best world you could say," he replied smiling.

"Finally how are the girls getting on?" he questioned looking over at them lying in their stroller.

"They are doing great and feeding really well. Isabella is doing great at taking her meds. So I think so far everything is working out how it should," Nathan commented looking between his daughters and the doctor.

"Haley how do you feel the girls are doing?" the doctor asked noticing that she hadn't said much about them.

"I agree with everything Nathan said about them. I still do have my worries about Isabella that she will end up with a lot of the problem I had grown up," she spoke nervously.

"Do you mind if I have a look at her?" the doctor asked looking at Haley.

"Sure," she replied getting up and lifting Isabella out of the stroller to sit on her knee.

The doctor put on the little heart buttons on her finger to track her heart ate as he sounded her chest. She was very good and only letting out a few cries when the doctor came to close for her liking.

"Well from the reading on the machine, her heart is doing a lot better than I expected. So we don't need to change her meds or up them. Just from listening to it there as well, it sounds just as good as any normal baby for her age," he commented reassuring Haley.

"Thank you doctor, that really makes me feel a lot better," she replied putting Isabella back in the stroller and lifting out Alylissa.

"Okay let's see how this little one is doing," the doctor commented smiling her.

"She is a little livelier than Isabella," Nathan commented watching his daughter move about on Haley's knee.

"Yeah I can see that. Maybe she will be another sports school like her father, after all she does look like you," the commented doctor as he did his best to check her over too.

"Well thank you doctor," Nathan replied smiling at him.

"She is also doing just fine too. I probably won't need to see you again till their year check out and in between that just go to your gp if you have any problems," he commented letting them know he was very pleased with their progress.

"Thank you doctor," Haley spoke putting Alylissa back in the stroller getting them ready to leave.

Later on that afternoon after their feed, Haley put them down for a nap. It was nice to have a few hours to relax where they didn't have to do any school work or worry about the girls. Haley looked over at Nathan who had been staring at her "What are you thinking about?" she questioned softly.

"Just about how great of a mother you are. How lucky I am to have you in my life and I can't wait to marry you," he replied leaning over to give her a sexual kiss.

Haley gladly accepted the kiss letting his tongue enter her mouth and play along with hers. After a few minutes of kissing, she broke away from the kiss "Mmm I think you're an amazing father too and I can't wait to be your wife," she spoke softly looking at him.

"When would you like to get married Miss James soon to be Scott?" he questioned flirting a little.

"I think the summer would be nice and the girls would be old enough to be our flower girls," she replied smiling thinking about their wedding.

"I think that's a great idea. I think we should do it August 23rd," he commented catching her off guard.

"Yes I think that a perfect date. After all I always wanted to be more than just your friend. So this date has a lot of special meaning to us," she replied flirting back.

Nathan lay besides her nodding in agreement with her "I know and I always wanted you to be more than my friend. Since that day I came in your room when we were in high school to wake you up," he replied giving her another very sexual kiss. They continued to make out and cuddle together until the girl woke from there nap.

**There you go another chapter is up. So I thinking that there is probably only going to be about two more chapters until this story is over. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW ORDS**.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have writing another story which I just finished. This chapter is going to be a time jump by a little bit.

Chapter 50

The year flew by for Nathan, Haley and the girls. August 23rd couldn't come fast enough for them, as they were ready to be one little family. Over the past year Haley and Brooke had be organising the wedding between them, with some people from Nathan. On top of all that Nathan and Haley had their second year of online classes which they both managed to pass while raising the twins.

"I can't believe we are finally getting married tomorrow?" Haley spoke looking at her soon to be husband.

"I know babe, I always thought from that moment waking you in your bed that you were going to be my wife someday," he replied smiling at her.

"To be honest back then I was so in love with you like I still am. I was so scared to tell you in case you didn't have the same feeling for me," she commented nervously.

"Yeah I guess we were both just scared about wanting something more with each other," he replied laughing a little.

"Look at us now, two college students madly in love and getting married in the morning," she spoke leaning over to give him a sexual kiss.

Jimmy then came into the living room to find his daughter making out with his fiancé. "Hey none of that you too, save it for the honeymoon. I don't need you making any more babies under my roof," he replied trying to be strict on them.

"Sorry dad," Haley spoke a little embarrassed hiding her red face in Nathan's chest.

Nathan sat their laughing at how embarrassed she got "Hales don't worry he is only kidding around," he replied rubbing her side lightly.

Lydia then came into the room with the twins walking alongside her "okay Nathan you need to go. Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. So say goodnight to the girls and they will say you tomorrow," she spoke leading the twins over to him.

"Girls you be good girls for mommy tonight and daddy will see you in the morning in your pretty dresses," he replied giving them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy," they both said at the same time giving him a hug together.

"I don't want you to go," Haley whined watching Nathan interact with the twins.

"Hales its only one night and then your all mine," he flirted leaning over to give her one sexual kiss before he left.

During the night Nathan and Haley were both very restless not being able to sleep without each other. They knew it was only for one night and after that they had the rest for their lives together. Haley was woken up bright and early by Brooke to get showered and have her hair and make-up done. "Brooke it's too early for this?" she complained getting out of the shower.

"Well it's your big day and you want to look beautiful for Nate," she commented trying to get Haley to stop whining.

"I know I just didn't sleep well without him," she replied explaining her grumpy mood.

"Well don't worry you are going to get to see him very soon," she commented as she started to dry and curl Haley's hair.

It took up to around three hours for Haley's make-up and hair to be complete. Once they were done they got the girls into their dresses before getting her into hers. "Girls, you look lovely," Haley commented giving each for them a kiss and a hug.

"Okay girls lets go watch some TV while mommy finishes getting ready," Lydia commented taking them down to the living room.

"Do you have something blue?" Brooke questioned to Haley.

Haley a little "yes my thong is blue," she blushed.

"You have something old, borrowed and new?" she also questioned.

"Yes the wedding dress is new, the earrings are borrowed and the necklace is old," she replied trying to please her friend.

"Good," she replied trying Haley into her wedding dress.

"Wow! You look beautiful darling," Lydia commented coming in to check on her daughter.

"Thanks mom, where are the girls?" she questioned wanting to see them now that she was already herself.

"They are still watching TV with your father," she commented smiling at her daughter,

"Well this get this show on the road," she commented really wanting to say Nathan.

When they were all ready, they made the short drive over to the lake to Nathan and Haley's special place. Both of them felt like this was the right place to get married as it were their relationship all started. Nathan stood watching Jimmy walking Haley down the aisle along with his two daughters.

"You look beautiful Hales, "he spoke when she was finally in reach of him.

"Thank you, she spoke softly.

The wedding ceremony was lovely and the two exchanged their vows in front of family and friends. What made it more special to them was that the girls got to be part of their big day. Nathan was just waiting for the priest to now say "you may kiss the bride," for them to share their first kiss as a married couple.

The wedding reception was held at the local country club and they had a lovely three course meal with all their family and friends before the dancing started. "Daddy dance?" the girls asked wanting him to dance with them.

"Okay girls, sorry Hales looks like are first dance will have to wait a while," he commented taking his girls to the dance floor.

Haley stood watching them all interact together until her father came over "Would you like to dance?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

"Of course," she replied walking onto the dance floor with him.

"Congratulations baby," he whispered in her ear.

Haley stepped back a little giving him a puzzled looked "I know I joked about it yesterday. There is no fooling your old man, I know you are expecting again," he whispered so only she could hear him.

"Does mom know?" she questioned starting to worry.

"No your secrets safe with me for now, I think there is a guy of there who will be very excited to know," he replied nodding to Nathan.

"I KNOW, I was going to surprise him tonight and tell him," she whispered back.

"May we cut in?" Nathan asked a few minutes later.

"Of course," Jimmy spoke leaving his daughter on the dance floor with her two daughters and now husband.

"Are you having a good night Mrs Scott?" he questioned starting to dance with her and his girls.

"I'm having an amazing day and I'm so glad we are married," now he replied leaning in to kiss her.

"I agree I couldn't have asked for anything more," he replied smiling down at his family.

"Well I think there is one more thing you always wanted to make this family complete," she flirted with him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned giving her a confused look.

"Well you have already been an amazing husband saving my life and giving me two beautiful daughters. So I hope you are ready to be a dad again and I think it's a boy this time," she replied watching his expression change.

"I'm ready I can't wait for us to be parents again. Hales you definitely have made this day and are relationship so much more than I can ever think you for. You have given me an amazing life and I can't wait to take the next step with you and having are new baby," he commented giving her a very sexual kiss.

**There you go, the story is pretty much over now. There will be one more chapter which will be a time jump and that should be up in the next few days. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND WRITE A FEW WORDS FOR ME PLEASE. **


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. For you all to read.

This is my first fan fiction. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in months I have writing another story which I just finished. This chapter is going to be a time jump by a little bit.

Chapter 51

Over past year both Nathan and Haley finished their three year college degrees and graduated with honours. They thought this was never going to be possible with rising twin girls and twins boys. They both certainly had their hands full. So they decided to move out of Haley's parents' house when the boys were born and found a small three bedroom house that they were able to rent.

Nathan had got a part time job at the school helping to coach the basketball time. Things made things easier when it came to paying the rent. As Haley wasn't able to apply for any jobs yet, as the boys were only three months old, she had to wait another year until the girls were able to go to day care. Her parents were a great help at taking care of them and although they never really seen much of Nathan's parents Deb would help out when she could.

Haley and the children were at house waiting for Nathan to get home so they all could have dinner together. Haley enjoyed this time together, as it was the spent time they got to spend together before the boys went off to sleep. "Mommy when is daddy coming home?" Alylissa questioned started to get hungry.

"Hopefully soon sweetheart," she replied smiling down at her daughter.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Nathan came through the door "Hey Hales, how was your day?" he asked greeting with a kiss.

"It was good; we went to the park since it was a nice day," she commented to her husband.

"That sounds fun, how are my boys doing?" he asked going to lift them into their high chairs for dinner.

"What about us daddy?" the girls questioned looking at their father with their hands o0n their hips.

Nathan should there laughing "God they are definitely your children Hales," she commented looking at them.

"They are your girls too," she replied in a mock strict voice.

"Okay girls come here and give daddy a hug," he spoke reaching down to their level.

"Did you have fun at the park?" he asked looking at them both.

"Yes we got to help mommy push James and Keith on the swings," the girls replied smiling at their dad.

"Well im sure the boys loved you two big sisters looking after them," he commented making his girls feel special as they all sat down together.

Later that night Nathan and Haley had got all the children to bed and were relaxing together on the sofa "We did it Hales," he commented pulling her closer to him.

"What do you mean baby?" she asked giving him a confused look.

"We got our degrees, got a house to live, I got a part time job for now and you're here rising are beautiful twins," he replied looking down at her.

"Yeah I guess we finally do have everything we ever wanted and more," she commented leaning up to give him a sexual kiss.

Haley slowly pulled away from the kiss a few minutes later "You were just lucky that the boys were twins are you would have had three girls ganging up on you," she joked with him.

"Trust me Hales I'm so thankful that you had another set of twins and they were both health and it wasn't as stressful as it was the first time round," he commented gently rubbing her.

"I know what you mean and at least Isabella is doing great two and not having all the same problem that I had at her age. I have actually been thinking that made now trying for number five might be kind of nice," she replied catching him off.

Nathan looked down at her really shocked well if you're sure Hales. I would love to have another kid with you. We both know how much fun we are going to have trying," he replied letting his hand travel down into her panties this time.

Haley at him again "I am ready baby, actual I have stopped my birth control and everything. So I ready whenever you are. We can try and have one more baby like we always talked about and wanted if it doesn't happen at least we had great fun trying," she replied leaning up to start a very sexual kiss with him. Now they had there great life and everything they always wanted trying for this one last baby was going to be everything they always wanted and more.

**There you go over 51chapters this story is finally over. Thank you to review that was reading and reviewing this story the whole way through. Also thanks to all those people who have gave me different ideas and the encouragement to keep this story alive. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READINGTHIS STORY PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. **

**Next I will be focusing on finishing the sequel Tonight can last Forever. So if you have read it make sure you read Just for Tonight first before starting the sequel. All stories can be found on my page. If you have any ideas of stories you would like me to write next, please send me a PM. **


End file.
